Time of Your Life
by chunks
Summary: When Kenshin came to Tokyo, he wasn't expecting any big surprises. Just training with his sensei, studying in school. So when he befriends Kamiya Kaoru and her groupies, madness just becomes another factor of his life.
1. New Beginnings

Remade for easy viewing (:

Chapter 1: New beginnings

"Hey, Kaoru, I think it's him! Look!" Misao whispered. "Sorry, you say something?" Kaoru was busy drawing in her sketchpad. "There! Look now!" Tsubame hissed. "Yeah, look Miss blur head," Misao snapped. Kaoru looked up to see Houji sensei writing illegible words on the white board. Then she saw a red headed figure walking towards the classroom through the side windows. " That must be him, the new boy from Kyoto, I heard he's really smart!" some of Kaoru's classmates whispered among themselves.

Kenshin could not believe it, after travelling such a long distance, he had finally made it to Tokyo. He had never ever thought that he would have made it this far and his swordsmanship. After many years of gruelling training since the age of 8, he had finally made it into the best dojo in Tokyo. He had Seijuro Hiko as his sensei and he was treated like a foster child. But it was a huge price to pay to get this far. He had left all he had known in Kyoto, his family, his loved ones and even his girlfriend behind. He was sixteen, about 175 to 180 in height. He was rather skinny and a bit scrawny for his age. He had blazing red hair tied up at the back in a lost ponytail and had beautiful deep mauve eyes. It was really easy for people to spot him in a crowd; there weren't many red heads in Kyoto.

Every weekend at 5.30, Kenshin would get up; have a simple meal of rice and pickled vegetables before starting with the chores. After that, then would there actually be training from his sensei. On weekdays, Kenshin could get up anytime he wanted, but he was just enrolled into Tokyo High so he actually had to get up at least by 6. Tokyo High was the reputably the best school in the city and Kenshin was a particularly bright student, if not slightly lazy.

"Do your homework and study hard, or else you would be sent back to Edo and your parents would be terribly disappointed in you, now wouldn't they?" Sensei had advised him. Kenshin even showed the potential to become a swords master, or else sensei would not have picked him. Seijuro Hiko was very particular about his students and he seldom had one even though he was the most sought after swords master in many parts of Japan. He was famous for his Hiten-Mitsurugi style and even tough parents would pay a lot of money just to have their children to be taught by him, he would refuse.

Kenshin never was an early bird. He would sleep in until 6 on weekends. Hiko sensei would do anything to wake him up, even resorting to the old method of "pour a bucket of water over the head", but to no avail. Even with an alarm clock ringing and beeping, Kenshin would be able to sleep through it. But then, school came along and was starting on Monday, and Kenshin wasn't even prepared, "Where's my books? Where's my pencils?" and this would carry on for quite sometime. He would rush up the stairs to get some stuff, come down, dump it in his satchel, then run back up to get more stuff.

Houji sensei had told class 1/8 about a new boy coming. Kaoru had never expected him to be coming this soon. And now, Houji sensei was saying, "Class, pipe down! Be on your best behaviour, there is a new boy coming to our class. He his Himura Kenshin and comes from Edo. He just transferred here a few weeks ago. Please welcome him warmly," he snapped icily. 1-A of Tokyo High was the top class of the Form Ones. They were supposedly to be the brightest class in the school. "Yeah, like he didn't tell us a few days ago," smirked Tsubame. Houji sensei was the most hotheaded teacher in the school, but he was very good in his teaching method, that's why he taught 1-A. And he was totally forgetful, really short termed.

Kenshin entered the classroom wearing the school's uniform, white shirt and navy blue long trousers. He looked at the class and spotted 3 girls whispering. When they noticed him staring, a girl with long hair tied back by a sakura-pink bow blushed and waved her hand slightly. " Now Kenshin, please introduce yourself to the class," Houji sensei said.

"Good morning! I am Himura Kenshin from Edo. I am glad that I was able to join Tokyo High—"before Kenshin could even finish his sentence, Houji sensei interrupted, "Okay, Okay we get the picture, please sit behind Miss Kaoru, Kaoru, would you please stand up," he said sarcastically. Kaoru stood up and pointed to the empty seat behind her. As Kenshin walked past her, he realized it was the girl who had waved at her a few minutes ago. Kenshin smiled at her, as Kaoru blushed and sat down.

"Looks cute, you think?" Tsubame said slyly, "Your type ain't he?"

"Yeah, now coming to think of it, I think he is cute, but he's not my type, I've got my heart set on someone else," Misao replied.

"Yeah, you and your Aoshi-sama," Kaoru smirked. Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin staring at the 3 of them bickering. "Ahem, sorry about that," Kenshin apologized.

"It's okay, I'm Kaoru?" she said warmly. Kaoru extended her hand to shake his.  
"Yeah, sensei told me." His hand felt warm and was rather comforting.  
"I assume you don't really know this place, would you like us to show you around?" Kaoru asked.

"Ahem, aren't you forgetting the little people?" Misao tried to catch their attention.  
"Oh, I totally forgot," Kaoru smacked her head, "this is Tsubame, and Misao. Tsubame waved her hand at the new comer, while Misao was staring dreamily at Aoshi who was sitting behind her. "The people sitting next to you are Soujiro, and Aoshi.

"Cool! New guy, nice to meet you. I was new around here last year. So, how's Kyoto?" Soujiro asked cheerfully. Soon, the six friends were engaged in a lively conversation about Tokyo and Kyoto.

"Misao and company? What do you think you are doing? Trying to get people in to trouble aren't you?" Houji sensei's voice sounded angry, "This is Himura's first day and you are not going to make him miserable, understand? One more time and you are going to get detention!" Misao shook her head and smiled," Don't worry about him. That's the best he can do, empty threats all the time. He's afraid he might be seen by the principal, and get kicked out. You can call it "principal phobia" if you get what I mean."

Kenshin nodded his head as the girls giggled. He surveyed the 5 people around him. Kaoru was a bit on the quiet side, she was very friendly and was quite pretty. Tsubame was quiet and she giggled a lot. Misao was more on the bubbly side, bursting with energy. Soujiro was the cheerful, friendly type, and Aoshi seemed to keep more to himself. "You were saying something about tours around the school?" Kenshin asked Kaoru. "Yup, are you interested?" Kenshin nodded his head," Fine by me, I lost my way coming down the many hallways."  
"Yeah, and I got lost trying to go to the toilet..." Soujiro mimicked. He dodged a blow Kaoru was trying to land on him.

"Okay, here's the schedule for this week. We have even and odd weeks, and this week just so happen to be an odd one. School starts at 7.30 every morning; so don't be late. We have loads of breaks and one long recess. Breaks are at 8.30, a long recess from 11.30 to 1, and then the last is at 2. From 2.30 to 3.00, we have announcements and are usually let off early, latest by 3. Our form teacher is Sakura sensei. She's the best teacher we've had so far," Kaoru explained to Kenshin, pointing at the schedule, "I'll help you photocopy one for you. "Thank you very much," Kenshin thanked her.

"No problem. I am here to help!" Kaoru replied with a fake salute. "The coming break is 15 minutes long; the second one at 10 is 20 minutes long. The one at 2 lasts for 30 minutes," Tsubame explained. " We have history, Japanese, maths, science, home economics, foreign language, PE and lastly art. Total: 8 subjects."

Misao cut in," They're not tough, but foreign language is. You either take English or Chinese. I'm taking English, so is the others. Only Takeshi-san over there is the only one in our class who is taking Chinese, because his Dad is Chinese. " Well then, that means my decision is set, I'm taking English," Kenshin replied determinedly, "by the way, how many teachers teach us?"

"Houji sensei teaches us History and science. Sakura sensei teaches us Maths, Japanese, and foreign language. Saitou sensei teaches us PE. Our last teacher is Yumi sensei, she's my aunt too," Soujiro piped. Kenshin stared at the clock and heard some pupils counting down, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! A melody started to play over the PA system. Houji sensei stopped teaching and said to the class, do pages 34 to 40 in your History workbook. Class dismissed."

"If you need my help on homework, call me!" Kaoru scribbled her telephone number and house address on a small piece of paper and handed it to Kenshin. "Ooh, looks like Kaoru has a new boyfriend!" Tsubame giggled. Kaoru turned red and yelled at Tsubame, "He is not my boyfriend! Stop it! I am here to help!" she aimed at blow at Tsubame's head. The girls giggled and mimicked her moves. Kaoru sighed; this was going to be a very long day.

"Who's up for one of my rice cakes?" Kaoru called out during the second break. There was a mad scrabble as the four other tries to get one piece. " Why aren't you taking one Kenshin?" Misao asked. " Yeag! Gaoru's rize gakes arz the bez in ze glass!" Soujiro told Kenshin, his mouth full of rice cake. Kenshin was finally persuaded to have one and after taking a small bite he said," Actually, they aren't that bad after all. They even have bits of nori inside! Interesting," Kaoru blushed at the comment behind her half eaten rice cake. After eating them, they went to the washroom to wash their hands." If you don't know how to uses the tap, Aoshi will teach you," Misao teased. " Haha," Kenshin mumbled. A few minutes later, the break was over and they had to go back to the classroom to have their lesson on Japanese. "You're bound to like Sakura sensei!" Aoshi told Kenshin. In the end, the lesson was indeed great and only one piece of homework was given.

During recess, Kaoru decide to show the Kenshin to canteen and get some food. The food was good and reasonably priced. The six of them had a great time talking and eating. "And this is the library, 3 storeys high with computers and really cool Japanese books. They even have Manga comics in here. And it is fully air- conditioned. Want to go in?" Misao explained to Kenshin the school's facilities enthusiastically. Kenshin shook his head and so they proceeded to the next stop, the gym. The gym was two storeys high and there were many people fooling around laughing and chatting. " Want to do the routine we've been practicing?" Tsubame asked Kaoru. " Erm, I don't think that's a good idea, after all, Kenshin is here," Kaoru replied apprehensively.

" Go on, I want to see," Kenshin said encouragingly. In the end the two girls went to get their items, the rope and the ball, while Aoshi, Misao and Soujiro explained that they did gym and Kaoru was also in modern dance and ballet. " So you can say she's multi-talented," Misao said briefly and pointed at them. Kaoru and Tsubame were the top gymnasts in the school, and they usually did double routines. The music started and the girls started dancing. Their routine was perfect with Tsubame ending in a split with the ball balanced on her palm, and Kaoru with her leg up in the air.

Many people cheers and even Kenshin was impressed. " Well done! You go girlfriends!" Misao shouted. "Yeah, it was excellent. I haven't seen such a good performance since my sister's routine a year ago," Kenshin whispered. Kaoru's face was flushed and looked pink, and it wasn't the heat.

It was after school and the six students had packed up and were ready to leave. At the school gate, Soujiro yelled and ran," I've got kendo practice in an hour's time, see you!" Soon, everybody had left leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone.

* * *

" So, erm, what are you going to be doing this afternoon?" Kenshin asked nervously." Oh, I've got dance classes to attend and I think it's on the way back to your house," Kaoru replied shyly.

" So, you want to walk with me?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru nodded her head as they walked down the road. " How long have you been dancing?"

" Bout the age of 3. I always loved dancing." For the rest of the walk, the duo kept quiet, keeping their distances. After 20 minutes of walking, Kaoru pointed at a small centre with dance posters all over the place.

"Here's where I leave. Do you want to come in and watch? My teacher's French and so herz Japaneeze is horriblergh," Kaoru mimicked her teacher. Kenshin laughed," No thanks. I've got loads of homework to do."

Kaoru entered the small dance studio and went to the washrooms to change. There were two glass doors and a small room between the air- conditioned studio and outside. This was where the students left their shoes and bags. Kenshin sat on one of the benches resting. All he could think of was Kaoru.

Kaoru soon came out in her dance clothes: a loose shirt and a pair of short tights. She started her preparation exercises before joining the rest of the class. " Now Grande jete, plie, pirouette and pose," Miss Pinze said," keep them coming girls, by the time you're finished in my class, you will all become prima ballerinas! And Kaoru please bend slightly lower for the plie."

After a "few" minutes of watching Kaoru, Kenshin took his leave and walked back home. She's very beautiful and delicate at the same time, Kenshin thought, she was definitely a good dancer, if not the best, and she had a nice character too. Kenshin thought about Kaoru so much he almost hit a tree twice. By the time he was home, it was 4 o'clock. An hour to walk home. Fascinating.


	2. Family

Redone for easy viewing (:

Chapter 5: Family

All evening, Kenshin could not stop thinking about Kaoru. Her long, silky, raven hair, her beautiful big blue eyes, cherub cheeks, she was pretty! Just thinking about her made Kenshin drooling all over his bed. In the end, he made up his mind: he was going to see Kaoru and ask her out! Atta boy! He thought. Then again... maybe not, after all, he had only known her for about 8 hours...

Kenshin was about to walk out of the house for a short walk to refresh himself after his bath. " Where are you going baka-deshi!" Hiko sensei asked him," Finished your homework yet?" he carried on angrily.

Kenshin slapped his forehead lightly, oh shoots! How could he have forgotten? When he took his satchel up to his room, and took out his homework, he knew he was dead meat: Calculus and Trigonometery! He should have told Sakura sensei that he sucked at these two subjects! And that when tests came out on these, he was always close to failing it. Nuts! He usually used his other subjects to pull these two up for good grades. Gosh, why was I always the one getting in trouble? Kenshin thought. "Well, it's worth a try," Kenshin frowned.

Kenshin tackled calculus first for half an hour and he wasn't even closer to the second question!" I give up!" he hollered, dropping his pen and paper on the floor, dropping himself on his bed. " I guess I'm just going to find someone to teach me," Kenshin muttered under his breath. He ransacked his satchel to find something that had somebody's number or something! Just then, a small piece of paper fell out from his satchel. He picked it up, curious what it held.

He saw pencil marks all over it. Curiosity killed the cat, but who cared? He read it and recognised it as Kaoru's address and telephone number. But somehow, he could not decipher her telephone number, sigh. Guess I'm just going to go to her house then.

"Baka-deshi! Where are you going?" sensei demanded at the leaving Kenshin. Kenshin flinched after hearing his sensei yell "baka-deshi". " I'm just going to my friend's house. I need her to teach me calculus," Kenshin explained casually. Sensei spat out his sake. "A girl! When did Kenshin ever ask help from a GIRL?"

"What's wrong? I see no difficulty asking. And I'm desperate! I've got homework to hand up tomorrow and I really need to go!"

"Fine! Just help me get some food back from the supermarket or something, okay? Oh yeah, don't forget, don't comeback by 11."

" Sure, whatever." Kenshin left the house in jeans and a blue top; he wore a sweater to keep the cold out too.

The walk didn't take more than 15 minutes from Kenshin's house. " Well, at least somebody's home," Kenshin told himself. Before he could even ring the bell, a little girl rushed out to meet him, followed by a taller girl. " Good evening, come in now! Okasan is worried sick about you," the first girl said. She was wearing a lime green kimono and her brown hair was tied into a loose pigtail.

" Oro?" Kenshin muttered, utterly confused. He didn't even live here!

" Little sister! It's not older sister! It's a boy with red hair!" the second girl said, she was wearing a kimono too, but it was a bright red one, and her hair was tied loosely behind her.

" Ohh," the first girl said," then, what do you want!" she demanded." Well, I'm erm, looking for a girl called Kaoru Kamiya, does she live here?" Kenshin asked nervously.

" Yes, she does, but she isn't back yet. She will be back home soon hopefully," a tall pretty lady behind the girls replied warmly," Do you have something to ask my daughter, young man?"

" Oh, sorry to intrude, and it's not really that important, it's only about homework," Kenshin replied hastily.

" Never mind, come on in. It looks like it's starting to rain. Suzume and Ayame, come in, I'll open the gate," the lady ordered the two young siblings.

She opened the gate as rain started pouring down the roofs. " Arigatou," Kenshin thanked her. The lady nodded her head and ushered him in.

As Kenshin entered the house, the non-stop chatter of Kaoru's sisters immediately greeted him. They were shrieking and laughing. Kaoru's father came up to Kenshin and Kenshin bowed serenely. "Oh, it's alright boy. Everybody is welcome in my house," Kaoru's father boomed cheerfully in his deep voice. "Thank you very much, sir," Kenshin replied politely, "I actually wanted to talk to your daughter over the phone, but the writing wasn't clear, so I had to come down. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience caused."

"Oh, nevermind about that. I'll ask Kaoru to give you her handphone number and house number," Kaoru's mother waved her hand lightly, "it's not that big a deal anyway."

Dinner was served shortly later and Kaoru's mother invited him to the table. Being too polite to refuse, Kenshin took a place on the tatami and sat down. The dinner was simple yet delicious. It consisted of steamed egg, tofu, potatoes in soy sauce and French beans sautéed lightly with sliced carrots. " Delicious cooking ma'am. I bet Kaoru learned cooking from you. She is a wonderful cook too," Kenshin said. Everybody stared at him for a while before bursting into laughter. "Oro?" was all Kenshin could muster in his state of confusion.

" You must be mistaken young man, Kaoru only makes rice cakes, that's what she is best at. She can't cook anything else besides that!" Kaoru's father laughed heartily, tears running down his cheeks, "Even Sano's dog won't eat her cooking!" Kaoru's sisters piped up in unison. "Well, I see. Thank you for pointing that out to me," Kenshin laughed along with the others, slightly embarrassed. The rain grew heavier steadily as the 5 people savoured every bite of their meal.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came a dripping wet Kaoru. She was wet from the head to toe, and was talking a mile per second. " Wow, what a day. Firstly, this really cute boy called Kenshin turned up in school. Then I go for dance classes and Miss Pinze picks me to do a dance in the competition, then this beautiful day ends with having a monsoon when I'm on my way home, cursing my day, and I forgot to take my umbrella and I'm now soaked to the skin..." Kaoru started raving on and on until she noticed a pair of amethyst eyes watching her intently.

Kaoru gaped seeing Kenshin in her house, what was he doing here? "Busted!" Suzume and Ayame chorused.

I am so dead, she thought. I just said Kenshin was cute to my family and HIM. Great! My life was fine until now! "Busted!" the two younger girls called out again. " Shut up!" Kaoru yelled at the two girls. There was peace: for 5 seconds. Whatever she did wouldn't keep the girls quiet.

"What are you doing here, Kenshin?" Kaoru tried to keep her embarrassment out of her voice. She had turned red and she thought Kenshin would laugh at her. On the contrary, Kenshin stood up and bowed to her. "Kaoru, please to not be angry. I need your help with some homework Sakura sensei handed to us today. Can you help me or is this an inconvenience to you?" Kenshin asked cautiously, bowing. Kaoru nodded her head furiously and squeezed her drenched hair," Okay, erm, could you follow me? I'll lead you to my room." Kenshin nodded and followed her up the stairs mutely.

When they had disappeared, Ayame whispered loudly to her mother," Okasan, is that onisan's new boyfriend?" her mother smiled gently at the small girl," Just wait and see, just wait and see..."

Kaoru brought Kenshin to the second level, turned to the right and opened a door. Kenshin was immediately greeted by a haven for mess. " Gomen, but I haven't had the time to clean up yet," Kaoru said hastily, seeing the amusement rise in Kenshin's eyes. " Oh, that's really okay," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru flung her bag onto her bed and grabbed a towel and some dry clothes. She told Kenshin to stay in her room while she took a shower and grab some food. She was out in 20 minutes, drying her hair with her wet towel and went downstairs to get some dinner. " Kaoru definitely needs some help with her room," Kenshin muttered staring around the room distastefully. Kenshin picked up the magazines littered all over the room and stacked them in a neat pile at one corner. Candy wrappers and scrap paper went into a purple bin Kenshin found under Kaoru's bed. He even laid out Kaoru's wet books on her bed to let them dry. The room looked ten timers cleaner than it were before.

As Kenshin stooped down to pick up a piece of trash near the door he had just spotted when Kaoru burst into the room. She collided with Kenshin and landed on top of him, faces inches away from the other. Kaoru blushed a brilliant shade of red and scrambled to get up on to her feet again. Kenshin slowly got up, momentarily processing what had just happened a few seconds ago. Kaoru muttered a quick sorry and went to get her books on her bed.

" I'm impressed. The room looks much cleaner now," Kenshin muttered something like "it was nothing" and sat down on the floor. Kaoru noticing this, took a chair and ordered Kenshin to sit. " You should not be treated as a stranger." Was what she said. " I couldn't do the Calculus homework Sakura sensei gave us," Kenshin explained. Kaoru laughed and replied," We're supposed to hand that in on Friday, weren't you listening in class?"

" Well, since I'm here, maybe you can teach me now." Kenshin asked Kaoru, scratching his head. Kaoru nodded his head and took some rough paper and motioned Kenshin to bring his chair next to hers by the desk. "C'mon, let's get started then," Kaoru said cheerfully. They worked together comforted by the warmth the other radiated and just by the presence.

After an hour or so of "teaching", Kaoru slapped her book shut and asked Kenshin tiredly," Think we should be stopping here." She was tired and Kenshin could hear it in her voice." Well, I guess I should get going. It's 10.15 already." He threw his books in to his satchel when Kaoru said to him frankly," You are different."

Kenshin stopped short. What was that supposed to mean? But all he said was," What do you mean different?"

" A boy has never asked me to teach him anything. Not even Sou-chan. Not under any circumstances." Was her reply.

" Interesting." Kenshin flicked his long amber fringe expertly to the back of his ear," I really should be going. I haven't even got Hiko sensei food to eat."

" Wait. Okasan will have something. Is that okay for him?"

Kenshin followed her down the stairs into the kitchen. She took out a plastic container and put in all of that night's dinner, some rice, and even a small peach. " You really don't have to do that you know," Kenshin said. Kaoru nodded her head absently and pushed the container into his hand.

" I'll walk you out." Kaoru opened the door to let the red headed teen out. " Jya ne, see you at school tomorrow then," Kaoru yelled at the distant figure. The young man turned around and waved his hand before walking down the road. A solitary figure illuminated by the failing lights of the lampposts.

Kaoru sighed as she saw the teen walk home. How was she ever going to tell him?


	3. Opposites attract

Redone for easy viewing (:

Chapter 8: Opposites attract

Hello again, I am really sorry if I haven't been updating, I have tons of holiday homework which I haven't done, and school starts in 4 days! And way, here are the people I would like to thank: wenqi-chan and ocean fish for the delightful reviews and you have to tell me where I got it wrong, or else I won't know how to change. Thanks again.

* * *

A few days passed by without any major things happening except Soujiro twisted his ankle trying to kick a football during PE (he missed), and that Kenshin was asked by a few girls to go out with them. All in all, it was getting pretty boring in Tokyo High for the six of them. 

Sakura sensei came into class on Monday looking hot and flustered. " Sorry kids, but I missed the bus and got up late, so I forgot to get any worksheets for you." The pupils of 1-A cheered. "Instead, you are going to have to do a composition," Sakura sensei continued loudly, to be heard over the moans and groans of the pupils, "but, it is creative writing, so you get to do whatever type of thing you want, but on this topic: Boyfriends and birthdays."

Sakura sensei turned to the white board and scribbled the words on the board before turning back to the pupils in her class. " And I know the boys don't have boyfriends," she winked at the boys, "unless some of you are hem, hem," she gave a slight cough, followed by a volley a laughter that erupted from the 36 students. " And I am warning Takana-san, if you are giving me something illegible, you are in for big trouble," Sakura sensei continued, eyeing a boy with messy brown hair.

" The main idea is to write about your loved ones and special occasions. So what, are you waiting for? Start writing, get started, and no writing of rubbish!"

After listening to Sakura sensei, Kenshin thought about writing back to his family, and girlfriend, Tomoe Yukishiro. " You guys ever had boyfriends or girlfriends?" Kenshin enquired. Misao pointed at Kaoru and piped, " She does, everybody else, only has crushes." Kaoru was once again doodling in her sketchbook, this time drawing Misao hanged, with blood dripping down on a dog.

" Yuck! What is that supposed to be!" Tsubame scrunched up her nose, pointing at the picture. " Yeah, you are supposed to tell us who your boyfriend is."

" Yeah sure, whatever." Kaoru replied, not listening to her best friends. When Aoshi finally was able to get the question drilled into her head, she blushed bright scarlet and looked away. " You know, that's supposed to be a secret. Where you don't tell anybody? What's for lunch today?" she replied, trying to change the subject.

" Come on, even I don't know," Soujiro pestered Kaoru, trying to wheedle the secret out from her.

" Yes you do. He was still here, when you arrived," Kaoru snapped back.

" Maybe. I want to hear about it again," Tsubame carried on," Or maybe, it would be easier if I just told Kenshin myself." This really pricked Kaoru, and she turned her round to face everybody.

" FINE!"

" His name is Enishi Tamaji, exchange student from England. Perfect English and Japanese. Bilingual. Popped up in school about two years ago. Went away about 6 months ago. Really cute and a bit shy. HAPPY!" Kaoru thundered, turning a brilliant shade of strawberry red.

" Yeah. Let's just say it was Kaoru's type." Misao teased her. She ducked as Kaoru aimed a swipe at her. " Yeah, and he smile a lot." Tsubame said thoughtfully.

" Just like me!" Soujiro replied, giving the group a wide grin.

" Yeah, except your smile is unnerving, creepy, and sometimes a bit weird," Aoshi replied, "You're discomfited." Kaoru glared at him, and shrieked, " Of course! Except you stupid gits just don't understand how it feels right?" Tears were welling up and were threatening to pour down her face.

" There, there. It's okay," Aoshi patted her back, trying to comfort her. " You got a girlfriend, Himura-san?" Tsubame asked curiously. Kenshin blushed a little and ruffled his red hair. " Yeah. I had one. She's Tomoe Yukishiro. Same age as us, erm, very pretty with long black hair, tied at her waist. She was voted as Most Popular Girl in our school." Oohs and Aahs went round the 5 people.

Just then, Sakura peered at the six students at the far end of the right hand corner over the thick book she was reading. " Aoshi, Kaoru, Misao, Tsubame, Soujiro and Kenshin. What are you doing? Please do your compositions now, or else I am going to have you staying back while the rest of the class goes for the recess coming up in oh say, 20 minutes?" the six of them scrabbled to get some paper and a pen to start writing. Sakura sensei then shifted her attention to another boy and company, so the six of them were allowed time to chat and finish up their half written compositions.

* * *

Kaoru got up particularly late on Saturday for some reason. Her alarm had not rung that morning or she would have been awake. She was a really light sleeper and sometimes would wake up to the snoring of her dad. For some reason, she felt rather jittery that morning and had butterflies in her stomach. But why? Was it a special occasion? Was something going to happen which she didn't know about? She went to her sister's bedroom down the hallway, but found it empty. Her parents were out too. They weren't in the garden either or she would have heard their constant laughter. Kaoru knew that they must have gone out when she was asleep and hadn't come to get her up. 

Kaoru changed out of her pyjamas and went down to the kitchen in her usual blue slacks and grey t-shirt. At the kitchen table laid a note and a ripe peach. She picked up the peach and read through the note:

_Dear Kaoru, Please eat the peach left out for you. And sorry if we left without you, the girls wanted to go to the park. Do your homework and watch TV if you want to. We'll be back soon.  
Hugs and kisses,  
Your sisters and parents_

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and stuffed the note into her pocket. She headed down to the market to get a real breakfast.

At the market, Kaoru met with Megumi and Sanosuke. She returned to the house with a full stomach and headed upstairs to finish her half done homework. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to doing her homework, there was something lacking in her life right now, but she just didn't know what. She stared at her calendar, which she had made, pasting photos all over them. Today... today... 16th of May... huh? 16th of May? Wasn't that her... something snapped in Kaoru's mind. Wasn't that her birthday!

Kaoru shot up like a bullet from her previous position. Why hadn't she thought about this? It was her birthday! Maybe she was too busy to notice, after all, she had a pile of homework, and there was a new boy in town, well not really new. Preoccupied seemed like a better word.

The front door slammed open and Kaoru was snapped back into reality. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, down the hallway, 3, 2, 1, boom! Ayame and Suzume burst into Kaoru's room, " Kaoru! Look at these! Butterflies! We caught them in the park, and it's for you!" Suzume panted heavily, holding a clear glass bottle with some twigs and leaves. It was a beautiful birthday. It's wings were of a gentle mauve, while the inner colour was a fiery red. It looked exactly like Kenshin's eyes and hair, Kaoru thought, then she shook her head vigorously, why am I thinking about him now? Especially at this time!

" Okasan went to get some groceries," Ayame piped up, breaking Kaoru's thoughts like a knife thrown at a fragile porcelain vase.

" Yeah, sure. Whatever," Kaoru replied hazily, wondering why they hadn't mentioned anything about her birthday like they usually did. Maybe they just grew out of it, Kaoru countered her first thoughts.

An hour later, Kaoru's parents were home, hands laden with grocery bags. They chased her upstairs to do her half done homework. Naturally curious, she peeked down the stairs to try and get a better view of what was happening. But when she got there, her parents were drinking coffee, and reading the newspapers like they usually did on Sundays. When her father saw her large eyes staring down at them, he pestered her to go up, and even threatened to lock her in if she kept coming down. Wonder what's their problem? Kaoru swore angrily.

But being a good girl, she came down only to have lunch. It wasn't anything special, which she was hoping for, but at least it was teriyaki chicken, her favourite. Nobody muttered a word about to her and her birthday, leaving Kaoru thoroughly disappointed and depressed. Why can't you celebrate my birthday! I'm going to be 17 already! Have you forgotten? She wanted to scream out at her family.

By six that evening, they still hadn't mentioned a thing, not a peep, and it was getting close to dinner! I give up! They didn't bring me out for ice cream! Kaoru thought angrily, what's that supposed to mean? " Kaoru! Time for dinner! We're bringing you out, so dress appropriately!" her mother called out. Finally! They've come to their senses! Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. Kaoru took out her favourite necklace; it was mainly black, with her name on some beads in kanji. She wore a pair of loose jeans and a red tank top, which wasn't too bright. Not bad she thought proudly, staring at herself in her mirror. She tied her hair into a loose ponytail and headed downstairs.

It was dark in the kitchen so Kaoru headed out side. " SURPRISE!" Kaoru was momentarily shocked at the sight that greeted her! She couldn't believe it! Her family and friends were all here! Even Sano and Megumi! They wished her a happy birthday and brought out their presents. Misao and Tsubame had pooled their money together and bought fantastic posters on anime characters, her favourite pop stars and even made a seashell-decorated photo frame to give her. Kaoru hugged them happily and thanked them profusely later. Her younger sisters and made a simple card filled with her favourite flower: the sakura. It wasn't a really neat job, but it came from their hearts, and Kaoru cherished it well.

Her parents gave her a new CD player and stereo set. She hugged them tightly. Aoshi gave her a few plush toys from TY and a few trinkets. Soujiro was grinning from ear to ear as he presented his present. It was a small figure of Hitokiri Battousai, about 7 inches tall and it walked, talked and even fought. Sano and Megumi gave her a few books on different dances and a baking book. " Baking?" Kaoru stared up at the tall young man. " Didn't think I know eh? Your parents don't really like your cooking you know, heh."

The last and most beautiful present came from Kenshin. He was holding a small box, and when he opened it, she realized it was a necklace. Not just any necklace, but a silver necklace with a single sapphire heart in it. " Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! It's so simple yet so beautiful and delicate at the same time!" Kaoru gushed, her true feelings towards Kenshin shone. " Just like you," Kenshin whispered softly as he put the necklace round her neck.

Kaoru blushed and thanked him silently for his comment. They headed over to the stone benches behind the huge house to have cake and food. They sat down talking amongst themselves. Kaoru thought secretly that this was the best birthday she had had over the many years. But it wasn't over yet.

* * *

" We've got another surprise for you, Kaoru." Kaoru's mother announced at 10 after all the celebrations. Kaoru stared up at her mother. Another surprise? Cool! This was definitely a real great birthday bash. Her mother carried on, " For being 17, all you friends are going to be able to sleepover tonight! Kaoru grinned widely, yes! After 2 years, she gets to hold another sleepover! 

"You guys are sleeping downstairs while we will be sleeping upstairs. Stay up until 1 only, Megumi; I'll be putting you in charge. Grab the food in the fridge if you want. Agreed?" Kaoru nodded her head and went indoors to get some sleeping bags and blankets. No more dreary nights, tonight, fun, fun and more FUN!

" Okay, now what?" Kaoru asked the 7 other people. Some were slouching on the couches, while others were chatting loudly. Only a certain redhead was keeping to himself. " Introduction please," Tsubame said over the noise. " What for?"

" Our sakes. I don't know that couple over there." Misao piped up, pointing at Megumi and Sano who were stealing kisses for the past minute.

" Oh well, that's Sanosuke Sagara, and that lady over there is Megumi. They are engaged. Sano's training to be a martial arts master. He's got this special technique to turn anything solid into dust. Taught by this funny monk called Anji. Megumi is training to become a doctor. She's currently training under Dr. Genzai. She's an herbalist. Kaoru introduced them.

" And we are probably getting married next spring." Sano carried on in a strong and loud voice.

" And rooster head here is inviting all his gangsters and hooligans to the wedding. Do you think this is some kind of dirt bike derby or what?" Megumi told the teenagers sarcastically.

" You said what?"

" Nothing that concerns you."

" Spit out what you just said!"

" Spit and rinse. Done." Sanosuke grinned.

" Are they always like that?" Misao whispered into Kaoru's ear. Kaoru nodded her head. " Always. But they don't mind. It's part of their daily lives."  
After 15 minutes of bickering and name-calling they decided to hold a truce. Or so it seemed. All of them sat on the couches and chairs to watch the Monster Movie Marathon on the television. The girls went to get popcorn and soda from the kitchen as the boys pushed the couches and chairs nearer to the television.

" You like her don't you?" Sano asked 17 year old Kenshin while pushing some chairs.

" Who?" Kenshin replied, utterly confused.

" Don't play around kid. You do like Kaoru." Soujiro pestered.

" I really don't know." Kenshin muttered under his breath. He was saved from the pestering as the girls came back from their little trip from the kitchen. Their arms were laden with bowls of popcorn and bottles of soda. They sat down on the remaining cushions. Tsubame curled up beside Soujiro, Misao sitting beside her Shinomori-san. And Megumi snuggling close with Sano. Leaving Kaoru and Kenshin alone to sit on the floor.

"Hey, no fair! I live in this house! Why can't I sit on the couch?" Kaoru complained.

" Don't worry, kid. You got Kenshin to protect you," Megumi teased. Kaoru pouted and grabbed a few cushions.

"Aaah!" Kaoru screamed when she saw the vampire being resurrected. For the next 15 minutes or so, she was gripping her cushions thightly, covering her eyes with them.

" Erm, Kaoru-san. Would it be better if you let go of me?" Kenshin gasped for breath, his cheeks flushed. Kaoru stared at her 'pillow' she was hugging. Who would have known that she was hugging Kenshin! She blushed and let go, muttering a soft apology. Everybody was howling with laughter, tears streaming down some of their faces.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Megumi laughed heartily. " It seems that Kaoru here isn't as strong as she thinks she is," Sano teased her. " Well mum told me that when you were young, you would cover yourself with blankets," Kaoru retorted haughtily. Sano gave her a mischievous wink and replied," Yeah, when I was six!"  
" Har, Har. Real funny," Kaoru stuck her tongue out at the young man.

After watching the movie, and hearing the many screams from the girls, it was finally time to retire.

" Wait. What about it quick round of Truth or Dare?" Misao asked, lying on her sleeping bag. " Anybody wants to chicken out?" with a scary glint in her eye. " When it came to Kaoru, Kaoru chose a dare. " Bad choice, Jou-chan," Sano warned, knowing Misao, it meant a really bad one.

" Okay. Here's the deal. You have to kiss one of the boys here on the cheek. Even if it's Sano. And to make it more challenging, you will be blindfolded when you are picking the guy. Kaoru was blindfolded and turned around 5 times. She felt around the room, and tapped somebody's head. I really don't know who this is, Kaoru thought. But when she opened her eyes, she silently cursed Misao. She was staring into the face of a certain Himura Kenshin.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Megumi laughed her usual foxy laugh. " Well, look who's here.  
It's the famous Himura Kenshin himself. Well, get on with it."

" Kaoru knelt down and slowly planted a soft kiss on Kenshin's cheek. The warmth surged through her body, making her feel so alive, so wonderful, and a bit tipsy too. It was a special sensation she had never felt before. Kenshin had turned really red, touching the part where Kaoru had kissed him: it was still rather warm. Kaoru was furiously turning a bright strawberry red; angry with herself for liking this 'thing' she had not felt before.

" Hey, everybody. It's 12.30 already. Maybe it's time to turn in. let's stop here okay?" Sano was looking at the leaf shaped clock on the wall. " Oh my! My darling Sano! It's a miracle! My baby can read!" Megumi laughed sarcastically, putting a shocked expression on her face, while cradling Sano.

Again, after a few minutes of bickering, they finally calmed down to have enough peace for the night. But, a certain two people couldn't sleep. Not after all that excitement they had just had a few minutes ago.

Kaoru was having the worst night yet. She couldn't sleep and was suffering from keeping all her secrets to herself, there was no way someone could live without pouring out their secrets to at least someone. There was something at the back of her mind which kept on bugging her non-stop, keeping her away from dreamland. But what? Kaoru fidgeted in her thin futon, she even tried counting sheep, those fluffy animals kept her awake instead,

Kenshin was having just as bad a time as Kaoru. He was lying on his sleeping bag thinking about something even he wasn't sure what it was about. It definitely had something to do with the kiss Kaoru had given him, it was one he had never experienced before, not even with Tomoe, was there a bond or a connection between Kaoru and him? Something told him she was special, somebody entirely different from other people.

Kenshin felt hot and sweaty, his shirt was sticking rather irritatingly to his body like a wet tissue to your finger. He pulled his shirt over his head and pulled it off. He laid down on to the cool sleeping bag, configuring a way to stop the fidgety in him to lie still and make himself sleep in the next five minutes.

Kaoru on the other hand was irritated. She didn't know why, the only thought was how everybody else could sleep when she couldn't? When did it get so hot? Unlike Kenshin, she couldn't pull of her shirt, so she unbuttoned to top two buttons and shook it gently to get the breeze in. Then she thought what her mother did everything she couldn't sleep: have a cookie and a glass of milk. Kaoru gently go tout of her futon and crept towards the kitchen, careful not to wake anybody else up.

Kenshin was sleeping, or in other words, trying to clam his body down and clam his mind, trying to meditate, what his sensei called was standing in a pool of water, roots going up, trees, flowers, nature calling you like a bird to a worm.

Kenshin heard footsteps. It broke his stream of thoughts and concentration. Nuts! He was going to sleep already! Kenshin leapt out of his sleeping bag and saw a rather small but quickly nonetheless, a shadow creeping towards the Kenshin. Maybe it was just his imagination, probably the sleeping dust was here already, and taking control of his body. Then he remembered: thief! After a while, the shuffling subsided, but his sharp ears caught the clink of glass, definitely and robber! Kenshin hid in the darkness and stealthily traipsed to the kitchen door. When he peered into the darkness, he was a small light flickering unsteadily in the kitchen, what kind of robber ate on the job? Kenshin's feet made no noise while crossing into the kitchen, finally and effortlessly, he made it in without the slightest notice of the robber.

Kaoru was up and about. She had eventually made her way to the kitchen and had switched on a small table lamp to find her way around the objects carelessly placed. Kaoru reached for the fridge and grasped the handle. She opened the door looking for milk and cookies. When she found the carton of milk she walked towards the dish rack and fished out a small mug making the least noise possible. She then walked back to the tabletop and placed her favourite mug down.

Kaoru went back to the fridge and found the plate of leftover cookies from the party a few hours ago. Kaoru hummed tunelessly and turned around to come face to face with a bare chest .she looked up and found somebody had been stalking her .

Kenshin crept into the kitchen and saw a small figure hard at work finding some things from the refrigerator and take it out, the figure then walked to the dish rack and took out a mug from the row of dishes and cups. This 'thing' was too small to be a man and was smaller than the average lady, probably a teenager, Kenshin concluded his little deduction. A girl with long hair too. As the girl walked towards the tabletop, Kenshin spotted a faint glitter from the girl's neck. Who the heck would actually wear a necklace or something like that to sleep? It was probably one of the girl's more precious items, and Kenshin went closer to investigate.

Who was this girl? The question passed through Kenshin's head. The necklace looked somehow rather familiar. It was shiny with a jewelled item casted into the silver necklace.

Kenshin went up to the girl who was now humming tunelessly to herself, totally unaware of anybody standing behind her. Kenshin was about to tap on the girl's shoulder when she whipped around, her hair splayed out all over her face. Kenshin gasped, he stared into the mysterious night prowler, and amethyst met violet.


	4. AN: Anime Reviews

Author's note: All replies to your reviews.  
  
Thanks a whole lot for these reviews!  
  
RurouniFan(): Hi, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. Have you ever heard of the word 'homework' or even 'exams'? If you do, then please understand that I am not a miracle worker who will suit your needs all the time. Anyway, thank you for the review.  
  
Olyvia(): sorry about the misspelled words, thanks for the review though! (  
  
l3al3yanime(): coincidence? What are you talking about?  
  
Eikichi(): thanks a lot for the review!  
  
SilverLightning: Sano's about 25 or so, Megumi's about a year or younger than him though.  
  
Starry: thanks! Do you have any questions about the fan fic.?  
  
Serene: hey! Thanks a lot for your review. Sorry about the truth or dare part being so short, but it was really late, and I wasn't supposed to even be on the computer!  
  
Flyinangel777@yahoo.com.sg: thanks for the compliment about my touch. Hee hee!  
  
Dragona: thanks a lot too, great support comes from you guys!  
  
Sailor Scout Buddy: I'm telling you, you are my best reviewer! Don't worry, I'm going to keep writing the story, don't worry about the me stopping, I'm going to finish the whole story soon. then again, thanks for putting me on your fav. list, and thanks for loving it sooo much. Oh yeah, in this story, I don't think I'm putting Kaoru as a kendo-girl, she doesn't seem that type in the story does she? By the way, Kaoru's aiming sucks big time, but good hand-eye co-ordination, sp she gets away with the dancing easy, and, the other guys are to fast for her anyway. People so hate my story, well some do. I'm just happy I don't get flames.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Well, that's the lot so far, Sailor Scout Buddy, I love you! Greatest reviewer so far! ( Jya! 


	5. Eternal

Chapter 12: Eternal 

Hello everybody, I am free today and my mum finally let me on the computer, I was having tests the whole week. So, I'm just going to carry on with the story, oh yeah, ATTENTION: THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER UNLESS SOMEONE CAN HELP ME THINK UP OF SOMETHING OR I GET 50 REVIEWS (WHICH IS HIGHLY IMPOSSIBLE) right then, on with the story.

People to thank:Starry, 13al13yanime: you seriously have to think about that jumping thing. Siaya winters: as I have said, think of a story line or get me 50 reviews, thanks for the compliment. Dragon Bane, Sailor Scout Buddy, what do you mean by 9,9,9? SilverLightning: I don't know, really, it's a good idea I guess. Flyinangel777: I think I wrote it wrongly, please forgive me, sumimasen!

Ransom note given to all readers: OI YOU LITTLE PEOPLE READING THE STORY OVER THE NET. I WANT 50 REVIEWS BEOFRE A POST ANOTHER CHAPTER, OR ELSE IT JUST COULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER. MWAHAHAHAAHAHA!

_When we turn out the lights  
The two of us alone together  
Something's just not right  
But girl you know that I would never  
Ever let another's touch, come between  
The two of us_

_Backstreet Boys: No one else comes close

* * *

_

" Oh, it's you, well, er, hi, er, Kaoru, I was, going, to . . . get some milk!" Kenshin stuttered. Kaoru gasped before she scowled at the red hair boy. What was he doing here? What was she doing here? They both thought. There was something definitely fishy around here; I mean, look!

There she is, standing in her pyjamas, her hair sleek and shiny, those big blue eyes filled of surprise . . . Kenshin was shocked with his thoughts, what the hell was he thinking! Kaoru was thinking like wise, what was he doing in his white pants only? I thought he had a light blue shirt on, oh my god, look at his abs . . . Aargh! What was she thinking, all you do is think about him now eh? Was this infatuation? No, it can't be, or could it?

" And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Kaoru demanded.

" Oh, that. Well you see, I was hot and I took it off, then I thought I heard rats or maybe lizards under the floorboards, and I couldn't get to sleep. What about you?" Kenshin came up with a really lame excuse to cover up his true intentions.

" Haha, that's really funny, there aren't rats or lizards under the floorboards, I got up to have a cup of milk and have some cookies. And I couldn't sleep." Kaoru finished her sentence, guilty of lying partly.

" I was troubled," The two of them said out clearly in unison.

Kaoru could have dropped her plate of cookies she was holding in her hands. Kenshin looked just as startled. " Maybe we should go somewhere to have a talk," Kenshin told Kaoru quietly, Kaoru gulped and laid the plate on the kitchen tabletop, and followed Kenshin out from the backdoor. Kaoru walked ahead of Kenshin and lead the way to the back yard.

" Where are you going?" Kenshin asked curiously.

" Somewhere quiet like you said," Kaoru turned her head and replied, as she crept out to the backyard. Holding Kenshin's hand in hers, she indicated him to follow her, Kenshin followed reluctantly, was Kaoru going to get herself into danger?

To his surprise, Kaoru had brought him to the garden. It had a large sakura tree, flowers floating down to the brown earth by the breeze of the cool night wind. A small stream wound its way near the tree, at the bend; there were small swirls in the water, giving off small ripples on the calm surface.

Giving the entire place a comfortable and quiet atmosphere, it was just great being here; with Kaoru . . . It was beautiful and serene, as if there were the only people left on earth. Kaoru walked to the sakura tree and sat on a stone bench, just under it. A small sakura flower fell onto her lap and she started playing with it. Kenshin followed suit, sitting on the bench close to the one he had admired, the one who was just great all year round. Kaoru suddenly realised that her hand was still in Kenshin's, and his warmth was surging through her body like a firework. It was so strong and powerful yet gentle and delicate at the same time.

She wanted him to hold her forever in an everlasting bond between the both of them. She leaned on his shoulders and closed her eyes to the outside world. Kenshin wrapped his arms round the fragile body and pulled her into a warm embrace. Kaoru sighed, this was the best moment yet, or so she thought. As Kenshin broke the embrace, he lifted her chin and inched forward slowly . . .

Kaoru could see the sparkle in his eyes . . . and closer still . . . Kaoru could count the small freckles on his tanned face and noticed the sliver moonlight complimenting his red hair, it was perfect.

Not long, and their lips touched in a lovely kiss. The energy seeped into Kaoru and she felt so alive and good . . . it felt so heavenly, ethereal. An eternal kiss to last her forever. As Kenshin broke away, he could taste the sweet jasmine playing on his lips and he longed for more. It was so passionate and romantic.

Kenshin linked his hand with Kaoru's and stood up and walked back to the house. Kaoru hugged the teen lightly and Kenshin picked up the light body and carried her back to the house in his strong arms, and she hid her face in his chest, snuggling up close . . .

* * *

Once again, it is the end, and I think I just might want to continue, JUST GIVE ME MY REVIEWS! I'm a very demanding person you know. And read thy ransom not, cuz you just don't know what might happen. Jya ne! 


	6. Being There

Chapter 13: Being There

Hello people! It's been a long time since I've written, but as I have promised you, I WILL finish this story I started. The show must go on! Below are the people I would like to thank . . .

RaPpIn uP: You go girl! Thanks for writing in though. Kintaro-Kusake: I totally agree with you, writer's block sucks, and then you have writers' cramp, that's just as bad . . . Thank you for the 50th review! Make Kaoru drunk? You sure about that? I'll think it up though. Starryll, Flyinangel777: Well it seems that people sure are reviewing! SilverLightning77: Well, the story is going to continue, hm . . . maybe Kenshin switches his personality . . . Kaoru-dono Himura, Lauren and Kuwabara. And lastly, dark-coyote, the damn chapter is here!

And the award goes to (Drum roll everybody!) KINTARO-KUSAKE FOR THE 50th REVIEW! You get an imaginary Kenshin and Kaoru porcelain figure that will be sent to your house! THANK YOU EVERYBODY! Domou-arigatou gozaimasu!

Kaoru snuggled close to Kenshin as they walked back into the house and two trained pairs of eyes watched them around the corner.

"What are we supposed to do now?" The young man asked the fair lady beside him urgently.

"How am I supposed to know? I knew we had to just watch them, I thought something big was going to happen or something. At least you told me that Kenshin was crushing on Kaoru," The lady snapped back.

"Well, we have to tell somebody at least," The young man muttered under his breath.

"All right, all right! Who then?"

"What about the girl with brown hair? That Tsune girl or whatever her name is?" The man suggested.

"Her name's Tsubame! Oh yeah, that's a good idea. What about the girl with the long pigtail? Erm, what's her name? Oh yeah! Misao-Chan!"

"Can't do that, she is bound to tell!"

"Well, the news will still come out in the end!" The lady shot back, clearly irritated.

"Fine! But let's not tell her alright?" The lady nodded her head and in a flash, they returned to the house.

Two weeks later, the news was out.

"We saw you!" Misao sang out after school when the six were walking back home. Kenshin and Kaoru were laughing at a joke Soujiro had just mentioned, unaware of what Misao had just said.

"I said, we saw YOU!" Misao hollered. Kenshin gave a startled look before regaining his posture. "Well, apparently you have, for you see me and you saw me, and you just said 'saw', you are you trying to say that you're actually 'sawing' me? Isn't it correct? Well, you see me, then 2 seconds later, it becomes you saw me right? So, technically, you're sawing me?" Kenshin launched into a long series of explanations to the befuddled teenager, while keeping a straight face as he spoke, amidst the laughter of his good friends.

"Stop it Kenshin!" Misao shouted to make herself heard. Kaoru was clinging onto Kenshin who had a silly smile on his face.

" Do you want me to saw Kenshin in to half? Or maybe five parts? It'll be a quick and easy job, and you get to eat him! Bet he wouldn't taste nice though," Kaoru replied breathlessly.

" Will you just stop it? I'm trying to make a statement here!" Misao yelled. Kaoru stood up, still clinging to Kenshin and making weak chuckles.

"I saw you and Kenshin snogging on the night of your sleepover!" Misao explained. The laughter immediately ceased and Kaoru had a look of anguish on her face.

"You actually saw it?" Kenshin asked, deathly pale. Misao shook her head, " Tsubame told me, which was told by Megumi and Sanosuke . . ." She let the sentence hang in mid air. Time could have frozen at that moment.

"Oh shoot," Tsubame swore. She knew she shouldn't have told the bubbly little girl. She was in so deep trouble.

" Get over with it now and forever Kamiya-san and Himura-san. In the end, the whole school is bound to know, it just depends on how they find out." Soujiro answered for the whole group. " So? Kiss now!" Tsubame urged the two of them.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru said hoarsely. Kaoru was going to continue when Kenshin pulled her into a warm embrace followed by a passionate kiss that could have gone on if Misao and Tsubame gave a loud gasp of shock, and a laughter from Soujiro. Kaoru pulled back eventually and stared at Kenshin. Kenshin gave an embarrassed smile.

" Like Soujiro said, just get over it." He muttered and gazed at the genuinely shocked girl, apparently surprised of his sudden moves.

By then, a crowd was forming around the group of six. The school had found out.

A few days later, it was made official. Kenshin and Kaoru, the famous duo was together. It hit the school big and even a small article was printed in the weekly edition of the school newsletter. In big bold words were 5 words: Kamiya and Himura, together . . . FINALLY!

Kaoru didn't like all the attention she was getting, and so was Kenshin. So they resolved, Misao and Tsubame were their bodyguards. And they were good at it too. They fended off the daily attacks and slander the popular girls and boys threw at the couple. It came before classes, during classes and after classes. The most popular time was after school. When the boys and girls slacked a whole lot. Pulling off their ties, leaving their shirts tucked out. It was the usual, except the worst came a week later, and it was a full-blown assault.

"I need to use the toilet, help me tell the others not to wait for me. I'll meet you guys in the canteen okay?" Kaoru told Misao and Tsubame cheerfully. Misao and Tsubame nodded and smiled back before carrying on with making sketches of the octopus they were dissecting and working on in threes. As Kaoru walked out of the science laboratory, she caught a glimpse of Kenshin playing with the other guys at a nearby table.

Kaoru wiped her hands and headed out of the toilet as the bell rang for break time. Just as Kaoru walked out of the toilet, a bunch of girls came by, all of them chattering and talking amongst themselves. When they saw Kaoru, they talking ceased and a silence took over them.

"Well, well. Now whom do we have here? The Kamiya girl eh? Where's your ickle Kenshin? Left you already? I told you girls, he wasn't interested in small fry like her, and he's mine!" One girl said and the girls around her laughed. Kaoru's heart plummeted when she recognised the girl who had just spoken. It was one of the popular girls. It was the most infamous one in actual fact too.

It was the dreaded Teri Tesuki.

She had built a reputation of herself among everybody in the school, and especially the girls. She was known to date a boy and ditch him in the next few days. She probably had bedded so many boys in the school; it was a wonder how she never got pregnant. And she always bragged to other people about the fantastic gifts she got from her past boyfriends, leaving them broke and their heart broken.

Teri cornered Kaoru, forcing her back into the toilet, all the while having a strange gleam in her eyes.

"So, what do we do girls? Get her in or what?" Teri spoke. The girls around her spoke their opinions. Some wanted her hair to be pulled. Make her jump around like a rabbit. Some even wanted her head in the toilet bowl. Teri complied. Teri complied with all of them.

"Now what do you feel like? I've been in this school longer than you have. Have you ever heard of my reputation, or do you think that it should be kept away from goody two shoes kind of people like you? One day, or let's say today will be the test. What would you do? Scream? Shout? Or try to defend yourself?" Teri sneered and laughed maniacally as she and her fellow followers took turns dunking Kaoru's head into the toilet bowl. They held her head in the toilet bowl for a few seconds, before increasing it again and again. Before long. Kaoru had to hold her breath underwater for close to 2 minutes before she came up, gasping for the cool air to keep herself alive.

The next thing they did was to use anything to hit Kaoru. Kaoru's face was bashed repeatedly and blood oozed from her nose and the side of her mouth as the torrent of fists and objects came down on her, injuring her badly. Not long later, the insults came down in full scale. Out came the words as Kaoru tried to defend herself. The kicking came and it went. The next thing she knew, Kaoru was hopping on the floor. Maybe it was better if her life just ended. She had met the sweetest boys ever, had him for a boyfriend, she got good grades, she had a lovely family, what else did her contented girl like herself need anymore?

Just as the thought streamed into her mind, darkness consumed her . . .

"Where's Kaoru?" Kenshin wondered.

"Oh, she went to the washroom, why don't we start?" Misao said and stared at her plate of pizza and spaghetti as hunger overtook her.

"Okay, I guess so. Itadakimasu!" Kenshin shrugged. Little would he have known that Kaoru was in trouble . . .

Kenshin paced the school gate frustrated, where was Kaoru? It wasn't like her to be late, and where had she gone during lunch and after that for the next two lessons? She was there in the morning, where was she now? Kenshin ran his hand through his hair, what was going on?

Just then, Teri Tesuki walked past him and smiled superiorly that gave the impression of 'I know something you don't'. "Hello Kenshin, you're cute as usual," Teri flirted and gave him a seductive smile.

"What are you doing around here Tesuki-san?" Kenshin growled.

"Bet you never knew what had happened to your precious Kaoru," Teri mocked him. Kenshin was filled with surprise, "What do you know about my girlfriend?" Teri winked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know? If you do, how about a kiss, I'll tell." Kenshin raised his fist and approached Teri slowly, " Try me." He spat icily. "Now, now. Manners boy. Where are they? In the toilet?" Teri snickered and walked off with her group. " Toilet?" Kenshin asked himself, utterly confused. The toilet, toilet, what did the toilet have to do with Kaoru? Then he recalled hearing Misao saying that Kaoru had been in the toilet.

Something clicked in his mind, and Kenshin sprinted towards his group of friends who had just come out of the building looking deathly pale. A sick thought overtook him and he felt queasy. What they were going to say wasn't going to be nice. Not nice at all.

" We found Kaoru. She was. Hospital. Bashed up. Teri Tesuki. And other people. Almost dead. Called hospital. Ambulance brought her." Misao said in broken sentences breathlessly, tears welling in her eyes but she refused to cry.

Kenshin staggered and swayed, he would have fainted if it weren't for Aoshi who held him up. " I wasn't there for her," Kenshin whispered hoarsely. Kenshin was a wreck; he sat on the floor muttering incoherent sentences to himself. The world just wasn't fair.

Kaoru had been brought to a nearby hospital to receive treatment and care. She was immediately brought to the ICU unit for immediate attention. The heart pulse monitor showed that Kaoru still had a heartbeat albeit a weak pulse. Tubes were inserted here and there and Kaoru was hooked onto a life support machine just to keep her an inch from death. Whoever did this was going to pay.

Kaoru was kept in the emergency ward for the next few days before she was able to actually live without the life support machine. It was terrible. The scars had cut her deeply, the bruises ruined her face, the scars and scratch marks she received from Teri and the other girls healed slowly, but surely. It wasn't just a physical scar; it was a scar that swept through her heart too. It tore her heart to shreds.

For days, her parents and sisters came in to try and cheer her up. They brought her fruits, cards, flowers and even pictures of everybody. Kaoru seldom accepted then but just kept quiet and stared blankly at the beige wall around her. But she did take one picture. It was the picture of Kenshin and her, together and smiling. It was the Kenshin's first day in Kyoto High and it was during the lunch period. And there they were, not knowing what laid ahead of them . . . the pure bliss they shared, the innocence . . . Kaoru cried when she saw the picture; it was just too much for her to take.

And every night was just pure torture. The dreams Kaoru had were just terrifying. Mainly, they were dreams of her family, her friends, Teri and . . . Kenshin. Would her family still love her? Would her friends treat her still the same? Would Teri leave her alone in the end? Would Teri get her revenge? Would Kenshin still love me? Would Kenshin still care for me? Would Kenshin . . . It was just too much too bear.

When Kaoru was moved to a normal ward, her friends came in practically everyday. They tried to comfort her, give her the joy of friendship, it was a difficult stage, but she would come out of it in the end, the all said. But something was out of the picture: there wasn't any Kenshin in the group. And one day, Kenshin came alone.

Kenshin entered the ward and stared around him. For days, he had internal battles: should he go or just leave her alone until she came out? Was this safe? What if Kaoru hated him for not being there for her? Sometimes, he didn't have the heart to practice his kendo with his master at all. Eventually, he made the decision that he would have to go.

Kenshin stared at the 4 beds in the ward. One was empty while the other three had the patients in them. Kenshin approached a nurse that had walked past the ward. "Excuse me, but is Miss Kamiya Kaoru here?" Kenshin asked politely. The nurse gave him a small smile and replied, " The girl with the black hair? Oh, I think she just entered the washroom. You could wait here for her though, she won't be a minute." Kenshin thanked the nurse and sat on an empty plastic chair and waited.

Kenshin didn't have to wait long. Kaoru was soon out and Kenshin stood up to greet her when she emitted a frightened squeak and rushed back into the toilet and slammed the door shut. It was already too late, Kenshin had seen her. Kaoru's face was sunken and her hair was messy, her usually bright eyes weren't twinkling anymore, but were filled with gloom and misery. But what Kenshin missed most was her intoxicating laugh and her smile.

Kaoru sank onto the white linoleum tiles and sat in the darkest corner when she heard a rapping on the door and a voice she had missed. "Kaoru, please come out, I need to talk to you," the voice pleaded. Kaoru shook her head and whispered hoarsely, "Go away, and just leave me alone!" Kaoru sobbed in the corner like a broken tap, there was no way she could face Kenshin.

But Kenshin was adamant, " Come on out, or else I'll break the door down!" Eventually, Kenshin heard a click from the door and two black eyes peer out. "Kaoru, please, just here me out," Kenshin pleaded. Kaoru came out of the toilet and stared defiantly at the lanky teenager, "What? If you're not going to say any-" Before Kaoru had finished her sentence, she was pulled into Kenshin's strong arms once again. "I Love you, Kaoru," Kenshin whispered into Kaoru's ear as Kaoru broke down and cried. As Kenshin let go of the frail girl, Kaoru broke into a smile, "And so do I, Kenshin." The smile had made Kenshin's day.

The next day, Kaoru was discharged from the hospital. Kenshin smiled as he saw the girl walk out of the white building. " Welcome back, Kaoru!" Kaoru's friends yelled out as Kaoru ran into Kenshin's outstretched arms.

"It wasn't me!" Teri said defiantly at Kyoto High's principal.

"Well, it's not just you Ms Tesuki, apparently a whole group of you are convicted of this crime. Mr Himura himself was the one who reported the case. The whole toilet scene was evidence enough. You really should be responsible for your actions." The principal replied ferociously, "You will be suspended from school for a month along with your 'friends'. And your parents will be informed. That would be all. You are dismissed." With an air of finality, the principal opened the door and ushered the blonde girl out.

"Well, it sure does seems that the girl is getting away from everything," Teri said sullenly, "Well, I just guess we just have to make her life more miserable." The last thing heard was a shrill laughter from the office as the teen disappeared round the corner.

Kaoru hugged Kenshin tightly as they gazed at the stars on the rooftop. They were on the roof of Kaoru's house and lying down on the cool tiles. "All's well that ends well, don't you agree?" Kaoru giggled.

All right, party's over, get a move on already, nothing left, no scene, move it people, you're jamming the place! All right, after such a long time, I'm finally out with the next chapter. Don't expect a new one anytime soon.

Next chapter: Kaoru's drunk, Yahiko is in! Tsubame's new love, Aoshi is out of this place! Kaoru's learning something new!

Read on people! And press that button, just below you guys. Come on, push it, a little bit more, yeah, that's it! ( 


	7. Intolerance and Indulgence

Chapter 14: Intolerance and Indulgence 

All right, so maybe I haven't been updating for say . . . close to three weeks but I have exams too you know. So here's the story and thank you to Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, animemaster21 and SilverLightning177. And from this chapter, you will also realize that I just LOVE Japanese anime. They show it every night from 6 to 8 and I usually watch them. I love Rurouni Kenshin, Vandread and Gensomaden Saiyuki! They totally rock!

* * *

Kaoru buried herself in the book. Okay, so maybe the law of physics wasn't as easy as she thought it was, but it wasn't that difficult either, she just had to conquer it. Thoughts raced in her head as she tried remembering the principal of gravity. The gravity is always 10 newtons, times the height and mass and you get the potential energy. ½ mv2 is the calculation of kinetic energy. I know I can do this. I just have to concentrate. Come on, just focus, focus girl, you can do this. Kaoru thought.

Kaoru heard a knock just as she started soaking the information in. " Come in, whoever you are. The door isn't locked," Kaoru stated grumpily hardly concerned about whom it was and more interested in studying for her mid terms before she actually flunked her science. "On second thought, just go away. I have to study for my physics, and it's really difficult when you have somebody trying to pry into my room and it usually distracts people- " Kaoru added after a moment but could hardly finish her sentence. " Even if it is your friend coming in to see you?" A mature voice rang in Kaoru's head breaking her train of thoughts.

Kaoru recognised that voice. The voice she loved so much. The one that she wished she could hear for the rest of her life . . . Kaoru spun around and faced the stranger, her hair whipping wildly as she turned. "Kenshin . . . what a surprise . . . I didn't know you were coming," Kaoru stuttered, glad that at least that she had something to do besides studying for her exams.

Kenshin walked over to the lithe girl and hugged her tightly, whispering into her ear, " Didn't tell anybody. Actually I skipped my training to come and see you." Kenshin confessed. Kaoru was shocked. " Excuse me? What are you trying to play at? You spent so much on trying to get to Kyoto and all you want is to see ME? Kenshin, get it into your head that there are more important stuff besides seeing me, and for once, use you head!" the slender girl lectured the fiery haired boy.

Even though Kenshin was at least one and a half heads taller than his 'girlfriend', he seemed to cower under her rage. Kaoru could have kept on lecturing Kenshin for at lest half an hour if it was not for Suzume and Ayame that popped into to say that the cookies they had been baking for a bedtime snack were ready.

Kenshin walked behind the girl and somehow realised that the girl was getting prettier by the day. It was a week ago when the Teri Tesuki incident occurred. They avoided the snobbish girls in school, sticking together with their best friends and trying to stick together if possible.

"And as I ways saying, Kenshin is trying to get into the kendo group in our school. They aren't bad you know, I've watched them before and their sparring techniques are really good. And since Kenshin was already training in kendo, he could take it as an activity.

"As you know, everybody in our school has to have an after school activity and mine is the dance, though its getting boring. My teacher, Ms Suzumi says I'm getting too good for the class I'm attending. I really wonder how I'm supposed to shine," Kaoru was giving a live commentary on the activities in school to her parents and younger sisters and was about to carry on when she saw the blank look on Kenshin's face, " Kenshin, are you all right? Hello, Kenshin? Earth to Kenshin?" Kaoru waved her hand in front of Kenshin's face and eventually snapping Kenshin out of his 'dream- like' state.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Like Kaoru said." Kenshin blinked and pointed absentmindedly at Ayame who was slurping her milk noisily. " Right . . .Well, Kenshin, it's getting late. I guess you should be going soon." Kaoru's mother pointed out. Kenshin nodded and accompanied Kaoru out of the house.

" So, what's with all the blank looks inside the house?" Kaoru questioned Kenshin.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just thinking about the upcoming exams. That's all." Kenshin covered up quickly. At the gate, Kenshin gave a quick kiss on Kaoru's cheek and departed down the road, waving a little as he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

* * *

" Oh god, can you actually believe those two?" The whispers were thick in the school canteen. Rumors flew back and forth over the bent heads and huddled bodies. Still together . . . problems . . . toilet incident . . . Teri Tesuki . . . The air was so thick with the rumors that a person could choke, not to mention breathe.

Apparently, Teri's reputation had gone up a few notches and Kenshin and Kaoru couple was famous due to the rumors. Teri was known now as the 'hardcore boyfriend snatcher' and her accomplices were known as her lapdogs. What more could a person say? She was one of the few bugs that made the famous Kyoto High look like a downtrodden high school.

On the other hand, Kaoru was now famous for living after the bash with Teri and Kenshin was known as the great guy who saved his girl from jumping off the building and the perfect boyfriend every girl wished for. In other words, they were being asked out more often than anybody else including Teri Tesuki.

Even though Teri was said to be the most popular girl on the campus, the tables were turned, now everything was directed to Kamiya Kaoru and her oh-so-perfect relationship with the hottest guy on the campus even though he was new: Himura Kenshin. This made Teri more infuriating and her anger usually sent most of her friends cowering.

Kaoru screwed her face in concentration. Even though she was one of the top for science in her class, she was finding this mid term examination very difficult. And the thoughts in her head weren't making it any easier. Was Kenshin really helping me? Did he actually love me? Was this a kind of cruel fate and it turns out that he actually doesn't? And that Teri Tesuki is she really a boyfriend stealer? That Teri wasn't Kenshin that badly?

Kaoru closed her eyes for a moment to calm her wrecked nerves and stared at Kenshin, sitting a few tables away. His hair was tied up neatly and his violet eyes focused on the paper, as if they were trying to drill holes into them. He was so sweet, and so cute . . . Kaoru thought dreamily. Suddenly, she shook herself into reality. Concentrate girl, oh, just focus on this!

Kaoru stared at her paper. She had only a few more questions to do and time was running out. Kaoru frantically dived for her calculator to calculate the volume of the object, then to find the mass and eventually the density of the object. Kaoru pressed the plastic buttons and wrote the answer on the paper neatly in her blue pen. All right, just two more questions.

This was one difficult paper. The theories and formulas ran through her head. Okay, finding the kinetic energy. All right. Half of the mass times velocity. Wait, where's the velocity? Right, it's the speed squared. And now the velocity is squared and the answer is? 189.

Next question. In watts or in joules? Oh no, don't know this question! "You have 10 more minutes. Go through your paper if you have finished." The teacher called out. The sleepy heads raised their papers and checked it thought lazily. Kaoru on the other hand was still struggling with the last question. Eventually Kaoru came up with 670 watts, which just might be right, then again, it might be wrong, what was she going to do?

"Boys and girls, the time is up. Please round off your last sentence and put your pens and pencils down. I will be coming round to collect your papers. In the mean time, please refrain from talking. You may take your question papers along with you." Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief. At least she finished her paper. As Kaoru glanced around, Kenshin caught her eye and gave her a weak smile. Misao and Tsubame were giggling while Soujiro and Aoshi were staring into space.

After a while, the teacher announced that the class could leave quietly. The class of 1-A scrambled to make it to the exit and out in to freedom. Kaoru walked out, lagging behind the majority before grabbing her bag laid outside the class. As Kaoru walked off towards the beckoning school gates, and warm hand touched hers as her hand swung out rhythmically. " Didn't wait for me did you," Kenshin asked in a friendly tone. Kaoru explained that she wanted to go home to revise for the maths test tomorrow when Kenshin's warm lips made contact, cutting her off.

* * *

Tsubame was sure that that was Kenshin and Kaoru kissing in public, they hadn't done that since the last time a few days back. Tsubame frowned before sighing, well, if her mysterious dream guy wasn't going to come, she might as well wait for him till she couldn't, like when she was 80 . . . Misao broke her from her thoughts and promised to walk her home. Tsubame nodded absentmindedly; half wishing that Misao wasn't there.

Soujiro peeked at the two girls walking and chatting gaily. Why couldn't he just ask her out? It couldn't be that difficult, could it? Soujiro pressed himself against the tree he was leaning on to and took a deep breath. "Just go up to her and ask her, just go up to her and ask her." The more times he repeated it, he felt the confidence in him surge, and walked up to the girls confidently, after all, it was alright to like your best friend right?

Soujiro walked up to the two girls and was going to start talking when Aoshi came along before he could even say, " Misao . . ." It was almost instant. Misao was soon swooning over Aoshi with Aoshi looking grim as usual, averting anyone's gaze. Soon, Soujiro was left standing there in the middle of the school courtyard, with everybody walking in all directions, if it wasn't in twos, it was threes, or even big groups, and he was the only one left standing.

Tsubame glanced at the disheartened young man behind her, staring forlornly and blankly at the ground. She broke off from Aoshi and Misao and headed towards him. "Uh, hi Soujiro!" Tsubame waved cheerily. The false smile on Soujiro's face came back on once again, his feeling were hidden behind his mask. Was this the person she was really hoping for? Tsubame asked herself. Soujiro faked a smile and waved back. " Oh, didn't see you there. Well, I have to go Tsubame, I have and extra kendo class today and it's starting very soon," Soujiro lied and walked off hurriedly, hardly wanting to be with her at that time. Why couldn't he get the girl wanted? Okay, sure, he had girls that liked him as much as they like Kenshin and Kaoru, but which one in the crowd was The One?

And then he thought he had found the answer, maybe it was her, but there she was, walking off the boy she liked, while he was a sitting duck. Maybe it was time to give up the game of cat and mouse. The gig was up; if he couldn't fess up, then he wouldn't say anything at all. That was that.

* * *

Chidori glanced at the clock, was he coming or not? The young 17-year- old girl was hoping that Aoshi was coming, really hoping for it. Then again, Aoshi was in another school from hers, maybe his ended later than usual. But it was a Wednesday! He said he had an exam and that school ended early and could visit her, maybe he was lying or something. Chidori slumped on the couch and sighed resignedly.

The clock chimed 12 and Chidori faintly heard the doorbell ring, yes! He was here! The fair girl bounded to the door and opened it joyfully. "Aoshi! It's been sometime, and why are you late?" Then, her eyes found her way to the petite girl standing beside her fiancé, her innocent blue eyes staring back. Chidori raised an eyebrow and stared back distastefully, " And who are you?" The girl with the pigtail said in a ringing voice. " Aoshi's good friend," she said, as if challenging her.

Chidori stared questioningly at the flustered and tall teenager. "What is the meaning of this, Aoshi? I thought it was just the two of us this afternoon!" Chidori demanded.

Aoshi glanced at Chidori apologetically, " I told Misao that I wasn't going home and said that I was going to somebody's house and she said okay and tagged along."

" Well, get rid of her!" Chidori whispered urgently.

" If you two guys are done, do you think I could go now? And I didn't catch your name," Misao said sweetly.

" My name is Yuri Chidori and Aoshi here is my boyfriend cum fiancé!" Chidori said in a bossy tone, "And yes you may go, goodbye!"

Misao nodded and smiled at Aoshi before turning and walking to the main road. Once out of sight, Misao's eyes prickled with unshed tears, fiancé? When did Aoshi get a fiancé? And why didn't he tell anybody?

Misao was in a daze as she walked down the road, her mind swirled with thoughts and tears coursed down her pretty face. Misao was still thinking of Aoshi and Chidori that she did not notice a blue blur of a car speeding in her direction as she crossed the street . . .

Somewhere 200 meters south, a certain Seta Soujiro felt his heart thump wildly.

* * *

Once Misao was out of sight, Chidori dragged Aoshi into her house. "Well, what going on around here?" Chidori demanded.

" I told you," Aoshi said with a pained look, "Sorry. So what's the special occasion, dragging me here?" Chidori gave a secretive smile and went into the adjoined drawing room of her house.

A few minutes later, Chidori walked out from the drawing room with a small carefully wrapped present in her hands. " You got another present again," Aoshi sighed, "When will you stop?"

Chidori grinned and said one word, " Guess."

"A dog." Was Aoshi's immediate answer. Chidori sighed, " Why are you always like that? Guess again."

" Hmm . . . let me think. A palm pilot." Chidori thought she could squeeze Aoshi. " You really aren't imaginative, are you? It's the simple thing you know." With that, Chidori opened the box to reveal a black watch studded with small diamonds. " Oh, Chidori, you really didn't have to do this." Aoshi said flatly.

" Well, I saw it on my way home and I just had to buy it!" Chidori gushed.

" When will you know the meaning of stop? The first gift was some clothes that cost about 15000 yen, and then you get me new shoes and now this. Stop already." Aoshi said tiredly.

" Well, I know you like some of those twin kodachi you use for fighting right? How about those? Or maybe those little spear head things!" Chidori asked excitedly.

" Get the kunai for Misao, she trains with them."

" That girl can actually fight? She's so small. And it's very un- ladylike of her to do that, I mean, I thought that kempo was a man's job!" Chidori said in a disgusted tone.

"Don't look down on her. She's not bad for her size, and she's really agile." Aoshi chided softly. Chidori nodded and placed the watch around Aoshi's left hand and kissed his nose.

Aoshi smiled; at least his father had made the right choice.

* * *

The small girl was rushed to the hospital. Her long braided hair was matted with blood and she was covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe. Nobody knew whether she would live.

Luckily, a passer-by had called for the ambulance as the speeding car zoomed off. The police thanks to the quick thinking of the passer-by was verifying the car.

That passer-by was Seta Soujiro.

Nobody would have known that they would get hurt and nobody knew they were going to rundown somebody. Everything happened so quickly.

Soujiro ran like the wind, there was something wrong and he could sense it. And as Soujiro rounded the corner, he saw the girl lying in a pool of blood and a blue blur speeding off down the road. He had to do something quick.

As Soujiro came closer to the girl, he recognised the school uniform, it was Tokyo High's uniform for girls! And those long braids . . . he recognised it instantly. It was Misao.

Soujiro whipped out his cell phone and dialled for the ambulance and the police. In no time, the place was barred off and the quiet street was in the midst of activity. The girl was brought to the hospital and her guardian was called. Okon and Omasu were going to come down.

Soujiro was questioned about what he saw and the number plate of the car. The young teenager answered them with a smile though his heart was slowly being torn into pieces . . . Out of all the girls in Tokyo High, why did it have to be Misao? Why?

When Misao was in the ICU Unit, the doctors made sure she was in a stable condition before operating on her. A large gash on Misao's foot needed stitching. Her elbow was sprained and her right leg was fractured. Other than that, she was okay. Apparently, the driver had swerving and caused Misao to leave with little injuries.

Soujiro sat in the waiting room with other patients. His head was full of questions with no answers to them, was Kami this bad to him? Firstly, he lost he parents in a car crash, leaving the young boy with a living pain in him. He had to live with his Uncle Shishio Makoto and Yumi, his wife. They treated him right and he lived happily with them. Then, he met Misao, childhood friends, they were. He grew up with the girl who eventually became a lovely lady and his love for her never died. What would happen if he were to lose her?

The world had come crashing down on him. And there he stood in the rubble, trying to get up, trying to stay alive, all alone . . .

He cried for love.

* * *

Okay, end. Bet you guys are really angry with me cuz I haven't been updating right? Well, I have just finished. Oh yeah, I promised Tsubame's love in the last chappie right? Sorry, but this one with Sou/Misao seemed better first. I promise that I WILL get her the love though.

Next Chapter: Misao and Soujiro? What happened when he needed something so badly? What happened to her when she needed emotional support?

Stay tuned! -Ming


	8. Strings

Chapter 15: Strings 

Okay, maybe the title is a bit lame and this thing seems to be ending up with Sou/Misao and you think: hey! Where are Kaoru and Kenshin? I read this story because of them! Not Sou/Misao love story with Aoshi cutting and jutting in like that. Well, sorry readers. You guys wanted longer stories and this is just part of the plot.

After I've finished the Sou/Misao chaps, then I'll go to Tsubame and all that. Well the next one or two chapters are all Misao and Soujiro okay? So bear with me people! Oh yeah, thank you to dark-luv-dove. Your name is funky! Shishio in this story is going to be like when he was in the Samurai time. Meaning: that he isn't burnt and all. Therefore saying that he his still as handsome as he was fighting, as he is now okay?

And I can't tell the difference between Okon and Omasu! Help me people! Some body has to tell me!" And on with the story people . . .

* * *

Soujiro sat in an upright position cross-legged. " Breathe in and out Soujiro, calm your feelings. Meditation is to clear your thoughts," Shishio said coolly. The young man had been sitting there in that position for close to an hour already. His breathing was not ragged, as it was when he first came in. Shishio poured himself a cup of tea from a clay kettle. It was to cool his internal systems. He was lucky that he had not been in the fire. He had escaped. Yumi prayed to the gods for his safe return, and indeed he came back unscathed. And then he was landed with Tenken.

Soujiro Seta: the Tenken of the new revolution. And an hour before, he had come home wet from the pouring rain and bedraggled. Even though his hair matted with rain and drenched to the skin, Shishio could feel his ki in the air around him. "Misao- ac . . . dent. Misao's in the hospital. Accident! She could have . . . have died," The boy's words faltered and he crumbled to the floor.

Yumi rushed to the boy's aid and helped him up. Getting a clean towel, she wiped the boy down and shooed him to get into dry clothes. Once out of hearing distance, Yumi whispered, " What do we do know?" Shishio shook his head and smoked his pipe. " There's nothing to say to him, it won't help," He answered sadly. A few minutes later, Shishio heard thumps from below and a muffled shout. " He's trying to drown his sorrows with his sword, I'll go help him." Shishio got up and left. Yumi cradled her head and her hands. The boy would never live without the expression of feelings.

And that was how Shishio found the boy. Yelling and shouting, Soujiro was training once again. The sword twirled, the boy disappeared fro a moment and appeared on the other side of the room. No wonder all the clubs wanted him. He was good, no; he was the best. Shishio clapped his hands, catching the boy surprised in mid air. He fell to the floor on his feet gracefully. "Uncle, you surprised me," Soujiro smiled and said humbly. Shishio took out the wooden sword from his hands and laid it on the floor, " I'm going to teach you something new. Sit down." Shishio ordered. Soujiro followed obediently. " The art of Meditation, my boy, meditate and feel at peace."

* * *

"Father! Are you sure of this?" The tall teenager said, apparently shocked, " I mean, yes, I know Father . . . But what about her? And did you hear about . . . I understand Father, okay. Excuse me? FATHER! There is no way I can! I've just finished two papers! I have a few more to go and when is it? My exams? When does it end? Oh, the papers should be back by the end of the month . . . I understand it's going to be forever. I know. "Going soon, how soon? In one and a half month's time? But . . . okay, I get you. Goodbye father."

The teenager placed the phone down and picked it up a few moments later and dialled I number. " Hello? May I speak with Yuri Chidori please? This is Aoshi . . ."

" Hello Aoshi . . . missed me?" Chidori asked sweetly.

" Not really, but I have something to tell you. My father said that-" Aoshi started.

* * *

"Now tell me Soujiro, what's on your mind?" Shishio asked kindly.

" It's Misao. She got hurt and she was in an accident and she-" Soujiro started.

" Calm down, Soujiro."

" Right, It's Misao. She hurt herself in an accident and she's in hospital now and . . ."

"And?"

"May I go and see her?"

"Go Soujiro, and be safe," Shishio sighed resignedly.

" Thank you Uncle." Soujiro gave a quick bow and rushed out of the room, almost bumping into Yumi who was about to walk in.

" All that meditation because?" Yumi asked.

" He's scared for the girl, anxious as they say. Anxiety has broken through the first defence, Yumi. Even though I had hoped that the Tenken would not leak emotions to the opponent, he's outdoing it. I feel guilty. It's all my fault." Shishio hung his head low.

"I don't think so. It's more of how afraid he is of himself. He may show it one day though . . ." Yumi left the sentence hanging and retreated out of the room. " The girl just might be able to help him through it though," Yumi added as an after thought as she left.

By that time, Soujiro was already out of the room and heading down towards the car waiting for him to drive him to the hospital.

Sitting in a car while it rained, whoopee, isn't it fun, Soujiro thought. The rain pelted down hard on the sleek looking limousine. " Sir, would you like me to wait or would you rather call me after your visit?" The chauffeur asked Soujiro courteously.

"It's all right, I'll call you." Soujiro said, thoroughly bored with the never changing scenery outside. "All right sir, here is an umbrella in case you get wet," the chauffeur handed it to the lithe boy and stopped him outside Tokyo General Hospital.

" Good evening, do you think I could see Makimachi Misao, she came in this afternoon at about 3 or 4 and it was a car accident," Soujiro asked the nurse in a starch white uniform behind the information counter.

"Right dearie. But, she isn't well now and only relatives, spouses, boy or girlfriends are allowed in the ICU Unit. Sorry." The nurse said sweetly.

"I'm her, her . . ." Soujiro tugged at his sleeve, " I'm Makimachi-san's boyfriend." The nurse nodded and pointed at a door to her right. Soujiro thanked her and walked in.

The cool dim light enveloped Soujiro once he had entered. The cool breeze blew in from an open window and somewhere else, a television set was blaring. And there, right at the corner was Makimachi Misao. Her angelic face shone with radiance though she was asleep.

It was 10 in the evening when Misao got up. She saw a dark figure bent over on her bed, the person's dark hair ruffled. Misao stroked it softly and the dark figure sat up, his eyes sparkled with the energy she seldom saw in Aoshi's eyes. " Sou-chan . . ." Misao whispered.

* * *

_" Sou-chan! I can't believe it! I actually was asked out!" Misao gushed from over the phone. Soujiro had to hold the phone a foot away from his ear, and still, he could hear her scream. " Good for you, Makimachi-san. It's about time too. You were whining because you didn't have a date yet," Soujiro joked. Misao laughed and lay on her couch, hugging a soft toy close to her, " Pity it wasn't Aoshi. It was Suzuri from Art class. He's okay I guess, but he's no Shinomori-san." Soujiro sighed, she was doing it again, "Look, maybe he needs time to see you as yourself, you know what I mean?" Soujiro heard Misao sniff before replying, " You're right, maybe he needs time . . ." The phone line went dead. _

_" Hi, may I speak with Soujiro please?"_

_" Hold on Misao."_

_" Hello Makimachi-san. What's the matter?"_

_" It's a big problem Sou!"_

_"And what happened?"_

_"It's Aoshi. He was asked out and he turned everybody down, and when I asked him he also said no!"_

_"Give him time Makimachi-san."_

_"There're no more time already! We're both 15 and I haven't got a date yet!"_

_"Well, you have been asked out you know."_

_"But! It's not Aoshi! It's always guys that I'm not interested in."_

_"You mind is very narrow Makimachi-san. Give the other boys a chance. How many have asked you out this week?"_

_"About 15 . . ."_

_"Aah, fifteen, well, they were all turned down. Why?"_

_"Because I didn't want them."_

_"And how many were what you girls called "cute"? Especially when other girls are chasing them but they only come after you? And Takeshi-san from Biology has asked you at least ten times this year!"_

_"Well . . . at least, thank you for the advice."_

_"No problem."_

_"See you soon, Sou-chan."_

_"Yeah, until tomorrow." The phone clicked and the two hung up._

_The boy heaved a sigh. When was everything going to come out?_

* * *

"And, er, what brings you here, Soujiro?" Misao flushed.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just needed to see how my best friend was doing. That accident was rather bad wasn't it?" Soujiro gave a small smile without his usual happiness.

"Is something bothering you, Sou-chan?" Misao asked anxiously, seeing the look on her best friend's face.

"Nothing, I'm all right. And I just hope that you rest well." Soujiro said with an empty smile.

The chair scraped the linoleum as Soujiro stood up and held out his hand to Misao. "Well wishes I guess Makimachi-san." Misao smiled and pulled Soujiro down into a big hug. "Thank you for saving me, Seta Soujiro." Soujiro gasped, "How did you know it was me?"

" The sixth sense. Do not tell me that you didn't notice that something had happened to me? Invisible strings connect us somehow; tugging on us, our feelings, out hearts . . . I don't even know how it started. You have told me such things have happened. Like the time Aoshi turned me down, you call me just as I was going to pick the phone up. And the other time when you were sick but put on a brave front? I see right through these things. And I would really like to thank you for pulling me out of harm's way once again." Misao said quickly, colouring as she spoke.

The radiance from within shone as Soujiro heard her speak and she bent in low. " And this is my thank you to you," She whispered. Misao's tip of her nose touched his and just a little bit further and then . . .

WHAM! The door flew open and Soujiro pulled back. Okon and Omasu rushed in and fussed over Misao.

"I'll see you later, Misao." Soujiro replied sadly with a wan smile and walked out of the room.

Alone in the crowd, nobody with you . . . One wanted help, one wanted love and the little boy cried, he wanted somebody to protect him. That was how Soujiro felt. The shield that rebounded all curses. The shield that gave warmth and care.

Misao.

"Hello, Mr Wakashimi, it's time to go home," Soujiro said through his cell phone to his chauffeur. The sleek car drove in through the autumn rain as the leaves fell off their branches.

* * *

What was she feeling? Being so brave in front of him? And what was she thinking! That was too close a shave. But after he left, she felt the strange emptiness within her as her cousins fussed over her. And that thing she was feeling . . . What was it? She craved for it. Love? Lust? What did she need? She wanted to know. And when did any thought cross her mind that she would end up trying to kiss her best friend? What made her do that?

The thoughts swirled in her mind and her vision went blank. All she could see was a dark, solitary figure standing in the vast crowd. Head down and crouched low, the figure huddled closely as the crowd jostled him and he was tormented by the large mass and swamped. Eventually, he disappeared.

Was that how Soujiro felt? She remembered the 'talk' she had given just a few minutes ago . . . Invisible strings connect us somehow; tugging on us, out feelings, our hearts . . . It almost seemed true.

Maybe it was.

Just somehow. Deep in them; deep in both of their hearts. Pulling them closer to each other as they have never been before.

* * *

Hello once again. Haha. Bit of a cliffy isn't it? I mean you don't know what's going to happen. And if you find that some of the sentences a bit loony or weird, it's because the Microsoft Grammar program keeps on saying that I should go and re-do that fragment. Well, heck. I'm churning it out people. So, just be happy. Promise a one soon.

Next Chapter: The Gift


	9. The Gift

Chapter 16: The Gift 

Hello once again. Ha! My exams are over, oh yeah, oh yeah. Bet you I failed my maths and my Chinese. Anyway, this is the chapter. Doubt if anybody reads this story anymore. Besides, I'm in it for the pleasure and not popularity.

And I have just found out that my frigging cousin has changed my years and dates and now it's all in a mess. Give me a sec will you? I'll change it. Thank you to Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love for giving me quite a fair bit of reviews and I have really no idea what you mean by 'ok' and 'Oh Kay!' Never mind anyway. This will be a super long chap compared to the others.

This chapter: Soujiro and Misao. Maybe I'll add in Tsubame and the 'unknown' guy. Other than that, nothing much. Skip this chapter if you don't like Sou/Misao Fics. And here we go . . .

* * *

It was always better to give than to receive. When you have a present, thank the person and treasure it for the rest of your life. It was always come in handy in any situation, his uncle told him. It was the way of life. Of giving and receiving. The little boy had received a really bokken for training with his uncle. Holding it under the light, he let it gleam brightly before hugging it tightly. "Thank you very much, Uncle," The little boy crawled up to his uncle's lap and whispered into his ear.

* * *

"You HAVE to change them into the common denominator and then you cross-multiply then so as to get this answer. And as to finding the unknown, you have to make sure that you round it off to three significant numbers at the least, or else the teachers WILL take marks off. Wakarimashita ne?" Soujiro explained to Misao as he pointed the pencil to the numerous numbers that filled that sheet of paper that was once blank. 

Misao nodded her head vigorously and scribbled some hasty workings to get the answer. "This is the answer isn't it, Sou-kun?" She asked her best friend, uncertainly. Soujiro looked at the steps and nodded, " Finally, I was about to give up on you!" Misao laughed and sipped her hot tea.

"The exam paper is coming tomorrow at the same time as ours. You HAVE to try and get this one all right, or else you will be dead. The teacher has already said that you would go to another room along with your calculator, mathematical set and pencil box. And you are given 2 hours to do it and you know the rest of the rules. And please do not be careless, you work fast and your steps are correct, just try not to be so careless and please check your work," Soujiro informed her.

" Alright already Sou-kun! You're sounding really like Okon and Omasu now. I mean, they're already nagging me about my homework, and I don't need more from you!" Misao said, placing her cup down. Soujiro smiled and looked at his watch, " It's 9.30 already. The nurse will chase me out again if I'm not gone soon. And I just wish you the best of luck." As Soujiro turned to go, Misao held on to his hand. " You forgot the hug," Misao said softly.

Soujiro turned and bent down. Misao immediately pulled him into a bear hug. And Soujiro wrapped his arms round the tiny waist and hugged her back. " That's what's best friends are for," She said triumphantly. Once again, Soujiro patted her head and was about to leave the room when Misao blurted, " Do you believe in ki?"

Soujiro gave a small smile, "I'm not even sure what it is."

"The energy transferred from one to another. Jiya does it to me once in a while."

"And how is it performed?"

"Come here, I'll show you." Misao smoothed the blankets of her bed and motioned him to sit there.

"Now, you just have to concentrate as hard as you can and feel at peace. Then, you place you hands on the person's back and the ki will transfer some way or another. Wanna try?" Misao explained.

Soujiro nodded and breathed in deeply. He placed his hands on the lithe girl gently and applied a little pressure. The energy seemed to rush richly out from the tips of her fingers into the girl's body. As he let go, Misao turned around and he noticed that her eyes were exceptionally bright and her cheeks flushed.

"You're good . . . I've tried it on Kaoru, but it doesn't really work. And you really well, just do well at it." Misao stated matter-of-factly.

"And the last time this really happened was when my father was alive. Jiya said that he gave so much in such a short time that my nose bled and I ran a slight fever.

" And have you ever heard people saying that they get electric shocks when others touch them? Well, I thought it was static electricity from rubbing socks against the carpet kind of thing. But then, Okon had this boyfriend last time and they kept on getting them, and her eyes went bright and her cheeks flush a lot and then she says that this happens between couples and then I asked Kaoru and she said yes, it did happen between her and Kenshin before. And it was kind of cool to actually find this out and I think that these electric shocks happen when the ki is transferred unnoticed or something." Misao babbled to the smiling Soujiro.

"And therefore, the ki you have just given me will help me in my exam tomorrow, thank you Sou-Chan," Misao thanked Soujiro gratefully. Soujiro gave a polite bow and retreated out of the room.

"And I'll do well in the exam tomorrow, I'll show you that Sou . . ." She started sleepily but didn't have a chance to finish it as she snuggled into the warm bed. Soujiro smiled as he closed the door. The little lump of bed covers, was he ready?

* * *

"Kenshin! Hurry up! You have to sign up for this and your sensei said you could. And he actually said that this would toughen up 'baka-deshi'." Kaoru chided the reluctant teen.

"But, what if they hate me or something. And I learn Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and that's a style of its own!" Kenshin complained.

"But you NEED to do some activity, you're so free! Plus it's close to after the exams and you only have 2 left to do! Now get in!" Kaoru said fiercely and dragged Kenshin into the large gym.

On one side were the gymnasts, but on the large platform were about 15 boys and a tall man. Each boy held a wooden bokken and the thin man was holding a whistle and barking orders, " Okita! Straight! Up and forward! Don't slouch! You there! Drop 15 now!"

Kenshin stood behind Kaoru as they walked in. " Did you bring your sword?" Kaoru whispered, rather taken aback by the coach. " You see- I don't even have one! I train with a sakabatou! Sensei will kill me!" Kenshin moaned and backed away from the group more. "I don't care! You're going up there and you're going now! And quit whining!" Kaoru said in a deadly voice.

As they came closer to the group, the coach walked up to them. " So, you two are trying out now?" He sneered. Kaoru stared up defiantly at the icy amber eyes. " No I'm not, but my friend here is. He's Kenshin." Kaoru said and stood aside. Kenshin wasn't behind her but staring at the coach. " Haven't I seen you before?" He asked curiously. "Now you mention it, you do," The coach stared beadily at the teenager.

A spark lit in Kenshin's mind. "You're that policeman from Okura Lane!" Kenshin said excitedly. " And you're that funny boy who doesn't know where he's going," the coach answered back. " I asked you only once! When I came to Tokyo the first time!" Kenshin retorted hotly. "I like you attitude boy. Name's Saitou, Saitou Hajime. And you are?" Saitou gave an eerie smile. "Himura Kenshin sir. I mean, Coach Hajime." Kenshin stuttered. "Take you pick," Saitou said casually and fished a cigarette out of his pocket.

" I thought you weren't allowed to smoke on campus and I have no idea what you mean." Kenshin said ruefully.

" Well, I'm special. Doesn't mean they don't allow means that I can't," Saitou snapped back and lit his cigarette, " And find a boy to duel, win him and you're in."

"No wonder the club is so small," Kenshin muttered under his breath.

" Excuse me? Or better, I'll pick him."

" Er, who's the best in this team?"

" Not here, the name's Seta Soujiro, Year one." Kenshin frowned, well, Soujiro definitely was good and he didn't show off, well he'll find them to get a chance to fight him one day.

" Next are Soushi Okita."

" Um, Sir, I don't have a sword."

" I'll get you one. Bokken or metal?"

" Excuse me?"

" Do you want a bokken or a katana or a sakabatou? You really are slow on intake."

" A sakabatou will be fine. And I think I'll fight with Soushi-san."

" Alright. Okita UP!" Saitou jerked his thumb and walked away to get a sakabatou for the new 'student'. The young teenager walked up to Kenshin and gave a small smile. His jet-black hair fell over his face and sweat trickled down his forehead. The boy held out his hand and grinned, " Well, Himura-san, I'm glad you've thought of joining the Kendo Club."

Kenshin gave a weak smile and pointed at Kaoru who was behind him. "Actually, it was her who made me come," he said rather sheepishly.

"No matter, we'll just see whether you're a worthy opponent. Have you met Soujiro before?" Okita said offhandedly. " Yes, he's in my class, why?" Kenshin frowned. " Nothing. Rather he is a very good swordsman and it is an honour to actually fight with him." By that time, Saitou was back with a sakabatou and gave it to Kenshin. " When I blow my whistle, you may start." He instructed the duo. He told the students to clear off and left a round area for the two to combat.

With a sharp blow of his whistle, the two got into their stances. Okita rushed in with a cry at his opponent. Kenshin swiftly defended and jab at Okita's flank. The two swords clashed and its sound resonated through the entire hall. The noise gone and even the gymnasts had stopped to watch. They parried and came in for a sharp attack. Okita went in for a blow towards Kenshin's right arm. Kenshin evaded the blow quickly and turned to face his opponent. Okita's face was of concentration as he tried to think of another way to get his opponent. Usually, the fights with his teammates never lasted long, they would have admitted defeated long ago. He had to admit that this boy was something different. Kenshin bent low and focused on his moving target bearing down on him. The sounds around him, the hushed whispers disappeared and then he moved to his left and . . .

"Okita's down!" Saitou roared. It all happened so quickly. The crowd cheered and clapped as Kenshin got up and pointed his sakabatou away from Okita's throat, helping to get Okita onto his feet. Okita brushed his gi and smiled widely. " You are indeed a worthy opponent." Shaking hands and bowing to each other, Kenshin sat with his new teammates as they showered him with praise and questions.

Saitou Hajime blew his last smoke into the air and dropped his cigarette onto the mat. Ordering attention, Saitou introduced Kenshin to the group and started dividing them into groups to practice sparring.

Standing on the side of the ring, the girl watching gave a genuine smile that reached her eyes. This was where baka-deshi was going to be.

* * *

Soujiro walked into the ward 28 to find an outline of a girl by the window. She was in her bed, her head bobbing up and down to the rhythm her Walkman was blaring. The girl was humming to herself and muttered incoherent words at times. Soujiro walked up to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Hi, Sou-chan. Guess what?" Misao said dreamily. "What?" he replied, smiling good-naturedly. " The doctor is letting me go home today!" She squealed. "He's coming in soon." Soujiro tilted his head and stared out of the window, letting the cool breeze blow at his face.

"You seem to have become my unofficial boyfriend," Misao giggled and carried on, "I mean, you bring flowers and fruits and presents and loads of stuff. You help me and you visit me everyday too and you talk to me. Thank you." Though I would have never guessed this would have ever happened. Misao thought sadly, quietly wishing that he really was the one. Don't lie to yourself, she told herself to try and focus. Don't lie, you're bad at it, don't lie . . .

As promised, a few minutes later, Doctor Rusui knocked on the door, interrupting the mild chatter the two were having. Half an hour later, the doctor gave her the thumbs up. " Your leg has healed wonderfully, it's a miracle that it has made such good progress in a week. Come back to the hospital for a check-up, and if it is okay, the cast can come off in a few days. Stay off the leg, use the crutches and do not carry heavy loads at all times." He said sternly and added in as an after thought, " And your boyfriend here should be able to help you. I have noticed that he has been coming in rather often." Before Misao could even protest, the Doctor had walked off leaving Soujiro staring at her.

"I can't believe he said that!" Misao said angrily, though in her, it was rather the opposite. " He can't believe you're my boyfriend! I don't have one! You're my best friend!" Soujiro gave a smile and lugged out Misao's bag of textbooks and clothes. " Are Okon and Omasu coming to get you?"

"No, they wouldn't even let me out of the ward. And no visitor wanted to lend me his or her hand phones. And now I'll have to go home by myself." She said bitterly. " Nope, I'll ask my chauffeur to drop you at your house, after all, my house isn't that far away from yours," Soujiro replied cheerfully. Misao hugged her best friend, wishing there was more to do to thank him.

"Thank you so much Soujiro-kun!" Misao yelled at the car driving away, her hand waving vigorously, her hair whipped around her messily.

* * *

Soujiro sank into the tub gratefully. The large tub could have fit at least 20 people, but nobody was around. The bathhouse was empty, too empty for a Saturday evening. It had been 3 days since Soujiro had sent Misao home and now, he felt it was an eternity. Now, Misao was coming to school, he'd be there to help her with her school bag, have lunch, have recess, have classes and then, they all went home. Misao seldom talked to Soujiro now that she had Kaoru and Tsubame by her side. He walked with Kenshin and Aoshi and they too, seemed to have forgotten about him.

The solitary figure in the crowd. Did anybody else feel the same as he did? He doubted it. Not even his uncle and aunt understood it.

But then, the warm water seemed to take his worries away, make them evaporate along with the steam. Happiness flooded through his veins like never before. He should do this more often, he thought. Sitting there and swimming a few lengths in the 1.2 meter tub was just great. Once in a while, he heard noises from the other side of the wall. Apparently, there were some girls there too. Well, at least one.

Soujiro laid his head back and scrubbed his back with the warm water before ducking his head into the water. His hand touched the bottom and then the thoughts came flooding back in.

Cold. Cruelty. Pain. Torture. Revenge.

When did he feel this? What was so cruel to him? What was torture and when was there a need for vengeance? His thoughts confused him. Maybe, alone in a very big tub by yourself, the drip dripping of the taps and the mist would not sooth his wrecked nerves. One day, he would definitely need to see the psychologist about his problems. But then, he already new the answers: Lack of emotions . . . should learn to open up a bit more . . . lack of response . . . mentally unstable . . . the list just went on and on.

The door cracked open and Soujiro jerked up, the wet towel covering his eyes fell into the water with a soft 'slosh'. The figure had a towel draped round his hip and held a plastic tub. " Hey, Soujiro, didn't know you came here." Said a good-natured voice. "Himura-san?" Soujiro said uncertainly. Out from the shadows stood a grinning Kenshin, his hair messily tied into a ponytail. " How long have you been here?" Kenshin asked as he sat on one of the many stools and started scrubbing his bear back. " About half and hour, why?" Kenshin just shook his head and replied, " Just wondering."

From the other side of the wall, Soujiro heard a small shriek followed by some laughing. " I should have known, Kaoru" Soujiro mentioned causally, recognising the voice easily. " Yeah, said she wanted to come so I just tagged along."

"You two went out on a date didn't you?"

" Yeah. Had dinner then walked them went home then came here."

" Aah. How were the exams?"

" Fine, difficult for the English, don't you think?"

" I thought it was okay."

" You're good at every subject, so it's no use asking." Kenshin laughed. Splashing of water occurred from the other side and Soujiro heard a familiar laugh. " Is Makimachi-san here?" Soujiro asked, unsure. " I think so. We saw her bag at the locker room, why?" Kenshin asked, a mischievous glint coming to his eyes. "Nothing, nothing at all," Soujiro replied airily, hoping that Kenshin could not here the thumping of his heart.

The boys stayed in the tub for another 20 minutes before Soujiro got out. "Where are you going?" Kenshin asked curiously. " Home. I'll become a pickled plum if a stay here to long in the water." Soujiro said and picking up his own plastic container, walked out of the room into the changing room.

Wearing his T-Shirt and pulling on his jeans, he saw Kenshin coming in. " And why are you out?"

" Kaoru yelled over the wall that she wanted to go out." Kenshin replied casually. Soujiro walked towards the small shop inside the building, to see Kaoru sitting on one of the chairs and another girl slumped on the table. " Hey Soujiro, Misao's here too. Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru asked Soujiro cheerfully. " He's coming out soon," Soujiro shrugged.

Once Kenshin had come out, Kaoru and Soujiro was starting to walk out when Misao grumbled, " Will you guys help me out a bit?" Soujiro saw Misao walked up towards them and a trance like state and promptly fell asleep in Soujiro's arms. "Ooh, Misao's found a new boyfriend!" Kaoru teased Soujiro and walked out of the building with Kenshin's arms around her waist. Carrying Misao in his arms, Soujiro walked out behind the couple.

"Uh, Himura-san, can I ask you something?" Soujiro asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

" How do you like, to a girl . . ."

" Say that you like a girl?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Tell me who!"

" Someone in our class."

"Ooh, that's cool."

"So how do you do it?"

"Talk to a mirror."

"Excuse me?"

"Use a mirror and try saying you little speech. If you can face the mirror, you should be able to face the girl."

"Thank you, Himura-san."

"You're welcome, and goodnight." Soujiro nodded his head and pressed the doorbell. Soon, Okon was at the door. " Well, Soujiro, apparently my little cousin was sleepy. Thank you." Okon said kindly and picked Misao out of his hands and closed the door. Soujiro smiled and walked home quietly in the cold night.

* * *

Misao awoke with a dog barking ringing in her ears. The next thing she new, Mire was slobbering all over her face while she laughed and cried out, trying to push him away in vain. "Ah, Misao you're up. You are going to have to say thank you to that lovely friend of yours, Soujiro. He sent you home last night you know. After that bathhouse trip, you came home in his arms, sleeping." Okon told Misao as she pulled Mire away and pushed him gently out of Misao's room.

Misao scratched her head trying to remember last night's events. All she knew was that she had gotten up from the café table and walked unevenly and then . . . fell into someone's arms. Darkness fell and she found herself in warm place. Soujiro . . . Misao scrambled to get up and ransacked her clothes closet. Pulling out a nice set of clothing, she dressed hurriedly, grabber her wallet and rushed out of the house.

Going to the florists near her house, Misao pushed to door open and was welcomed by a sweet smell of flowers in bloom and the faint tinkle of a bell somewhere in the shop. " And how may I help you, young lady?" An elderly man said from behind the counter, his eyes smiling under his spectacles. " Uh, I would like to know if you had purple tulips? Or even some blue roses? I'm buying them for a friend." Misao asked. " Well, you're in luck. We have them all, would you like me to pick some of each for you?" The shopkeeper replied. Misao nodded her head and soon, she had a bunch of neatly arranged flowers in her hand with a thank you card poking out from the stems, and Misao's signature under the gold letterings.

Soujiro lay flat on his bed, facing the ceiling. The radio played some soft music while he lay sprawled motionless. As the late afternoon breeze blew into his open window, he picked himself up and walked to his desk. His desk was neatly tidied and he found it in no time. It was time to practice. Today was horrible, yesterday was unbearable and the day before was practically a nightmare . . .

Misao walked into the school, hobbling on her crutches. The boys were out queuing in a line to just see her as she walked into her classroom. Kaoru made a beeline towards her and gave Misao a big hug. Misao just felt frail under her crushing hug. Next came Tsubame, Kenshin then Aoshi. Aoshi gave a small smile and just told her to be careful. Apparently, he had other things to ponder on. If it weren't for you fiancée and you getting engaged, I probably wouldn't have even got into this stupid accident, Misao thought bitterly, but put up a smile.

Eventually, Soujiro came. A smile lit her face for the first time today. "Hey, and how's the patient feeling?" Soujiro asked gently. Before Misao could even answer, Takeshi and Michiko pulled her away. "Takeshi gave a big smile and pulled her into a hug. Misao resisted and pushed him away. "And what are you trying to do?" Misao demanded, crossing her arms. " Can't I give my love a hug?" Takeshi replied sweetly, " I even have sweets and chocolates and flowers for you-"

"Well, I can't have them. Chocolates and sweets make me sick and I'm allergic to flowers," Misao cut him short and curt before turning to Michiko. "Can I ask a favour?" She pleaded. " Yes, what do you want?"

"You are Soujiro's good friend aren't you?"

"I'm his best I think, why?"

"Can you help me ask him something?"

"What?"

"Please, ask him whether he would like to go out with me . . ."

Misao felt as if she had gone deaf. The world came down and the sky darkened. " Te . . . tell him?" Misao stuttered. Michiko pleaded once again and gave her a sorrowful look. Finally, Misao agreed. Tsubame lost her front and grinned before she walked away. Misao knew that Michiko liked Soujiro and now had the guts to actually ask him out indirectly. If only she were that brave . . .

Soujiro watched the surprised look on her face and walked away. If she wanted Aoshi, she could have in. Takeshi? Sure. Any other boy and she would, but just not him.

Soujiro lagged behind the lunch crowd and headed towards the emptiest spot on the grounds. Luckily, the willow tree he loved was still there. Opening his brown paper bag, Soujiro pulled out his snack consisting of two sandwiches and a can of Coke. The coke can fizzed as he opened it, twisting off the ring. He settled down with his book and was just about to start and he spotted a person running or rather hobbling quickly towards him, her pigtail bobbing in the wind.

"Hey, Sou-chan. I have a favour to ask you," Misao greeted Soujiro.

"Okay . . ." Soujiro said cautiously.

"You do know Michiko Kuwabara from our class don't you?" Misao started.

"Yes . . ."

"Well, she told me to tell you that she liked you, and was hoping whether you would like to go out with her," Misao babbled. Soujiro frowned and racked his brains. " I hadn't hoped for it that way. Well, please tell her that I've turned it down. And that if she really wants to go out with me, than she's going to have to ask me herself." Soujiro said flatly.

In her heart, Misao breathed a sigh of relief. This would give her more than a chance to confess herself. Misao gave a smile and wishing Soujiro a good bye, she headed towards the school field to sit with the other girls. Soujiro had lost his will to read his favourite book.

* * *

Soujiro found himself staring back at him through the hand mirror. Soujiro noticed the bags under his eyes and forced himself to stay awake. "Alright, here goes nothing. Let's try this. Uh hi, Misao. I um, well what I'm trying to say is that I uh, like you. No, stronger than that. I love you." Soujiro said quietly before he gave up. "This is never going to work! Let's try this. Misao, I love you. Now that sounds really cheesy."

Misao bounded up the stairs and found Soujiro's door ajar. "Sou-kun! I brought something for-" Before Misao could even open the door any further, she heard some words.

"-O, I love you." These three words, who were they for? Was he speaking over the phone or something? Misao shut herself down and focused on the speech. " Uh hi. But uh, you, I love you. You? What am I saying? Why is this happening? I have no idea at all. This is bad. I thought you as a very good friend and I end up falling for you . . ." Soujiro placed the mirror down softly and cradled his head in his arms. "Now what?"

Tears blurred her vision as she flung the flowers down on the rich carpet. Whipping out the gold marker she had bought to write her 'thank you', Misao scrawled in big words 'I HATE YOU' on Soujiro's door. Trembling slightly, she rushed down the stairs and slammed the front door behind her in her anger.

Soujiro heard the squeaky sound from outside his room. Something had dropped and then somebody had stomped down the padded stairs very loudly and slammed the front door with probably their biggest might. The sound echoed through the empty hallway.

Opening the door some more, something caught Soujiro's eye. The words were etched in his mind down to the minutest detail. On the beige carpet were a bunch of neatly wrapped blue flowers of different varieties. The petals had dropped and blew out of the window in the late afternoon wind .

Taking to the steps three at a time, Soujiro ran down to find Yumi holding a brown mixture covered spatula in one hand and a mixing bowl in the other. "She rushed out. Wonder what's got her." Yumi shrugged and returned to the kitchen. Soujiro peered crestfallen out of a nearby window, hoping that he would at least catch sight of the usual long pigtail. It was to no avail.

* * *

Misao hurried out of the school as quickly as she could. Averting her gaze from everybody, she was jostled along with the rest of the crowd and eventually came to the gates. That jerk! Saying that he didn't want to go out with her and eventually comes round to talking to her over the phone! And said that he didn't like her, just wanted to be friends and ends up being smitten by her. What kind of best friend was he?

At the school gate, a familiar boy slouched against the wall, looking around for her. Brushing past him without even saying hello, Misao went on. Soujiro caught her hand as she brushed past him. "Why do you hate me? What have I done to upset you? And why have you been avoiding me?" Soujiro asked through a tight-lipped smile. His eyes shone with disappointment, confusion and anger.

" Don't pretend you don't know Seta Soujiro! I heard you over the phone with Michiko! Saying that you liked her? Don't play dumb!" Misao snapped.

" I wasn't over the phone and neither was it Michiko," Soujiro said quietly, still holding on tightly to her hand.

"Then WHO was it?" Misao replied savagely.

"I can't tell."

"And why not? Aren't I your best friend?"

"Because, this girl that I like . . ."

"Spit it out Seta-san! I don't have all day!" Misao egged him on.

" You wouldn't believe me would you? Even if I told you the truth." Soujiro whispered in a hardly audible voice. But, Misao heard it loud and clear. And then, the pieces clicked.

Tears came forward and with a look on her face, she slapped the teenager and stalked away. " I HATE YOU SETA SOUJIRO!" Misao yelled over her shoulder and she broke into a run.

Soujiro was struck dumb by her reaction. Gingerly touching the swelling cheek, he looked up at the sky and asked, why was this happening to me? Of all people, why me? A large drop that landed on his swollen cheek answered him. The rain pelted down hard from the dark grey clouds. Soujiro took the long way round to his house and opened a dark blue umbrella.

* * *

In front of him, Misao ran blindly. All she wanted to do was to get home. Not looking in front of her, she bumped into someone. Picking herself up, she was about to run when a large hand held onto her wet blouse. "Well boys, guess what we have today." The man sneered as Misao was forced into an alley. She could feel the putrid breath of cigarettes and beer as he came closer. His shirt was stained and his trousers were worn. What was more was that he had greasy skin as he picked her up easily. "Go away!" Misao cried out loud. The three men in their early twenties leered at her and tried to pull her short and wet skirt off. "We're in for a treat today," Another growled. Picking up small pieces of trash, Misao hurled it at them. The shielded themselves but kept on advancing. Without thinking, Misao resorted to her last measure and screamed.

The young men hurled themselves at her all at once. Dragging her down the rubbish filled alley until they were at a dead end. The one who had found her gave her a menacing growl as she struggled to get away.

Where was him when he was needed? Especially by her?

A piercing scream reached Soujiro's ear as he walked slowly with utmost disappointment of himself. Some where near, a girl was in danger's way. Where was she? Then the dread filled him as she recognised the high- pitched shouts and wails. It was Misao.

Misao cowered under the three men. Her skirt was ripped and her satchel was gone. Mud, grime and trash covered her face and legs while her hands held the bruises and cuts she had received. She thought that all hope was lost.

The wind howled in his ears but he kept on running on and on until he saw a dark alleyway where the sound emitted. As his trained eyes focused in the dark alley, he found the outline of three grown men and a small girl huddled in the corner. They were advancing quickly but a plan formed in his head.

Calming himself down, the teenager used his closed umbrella as a makeshift sword. It would have to do, he thought. All he wanted to do was to get those louts away from the girl. His girl.

The teenager came into attacking range and hit one of the men on the side, probably where his kidney was. The sharp jab at the correct area made him groan in pain as he rolled on the ground before he knew what had hit him. Turning sharply, the other two closed in on him, leaving the girl alone.

"Get out of this place if you know what's good for you," One said with a scoff as he picked up a shard of glass from a broken alcohol bottle. The other man had found a rusty metal pipe. " Get away from her," the teenager growled, but kept his smile on his face. " You laughing at me, boy?" the first said as he saw the smile on the boy's face. "No." came the sullen reply. " Maybe, you should be taught a lesson to keep out of other people' s affairs and learn to keep that rude mouth shut!" The second roared and tried to knock the boy down with the metal pipe.

The man lunged at him fiercely and swung the metal pipe in his hand ferociously. As he hit the boy on the arm, he gave an evil cackle that sent chills down the boy's spine. "Maybe that would teach you about picking a fight with the wrong person!"

But still, the young boy persevered, for the sake of the girl's life.

The girl at the corner cautiously got up and her leg was not strong, as she had just taken off her cast but enough to admire the boy standing up for her, watching every move with hawk-like eyes. The boy moved gracefully and carried himself well. He kept away from the weapons but still managed to get scratches and cuts as the two men flung their weapons around trying to get at the boy.

Eventually, the boy knocked out the man with the metal pipe. Knowing that he was defeated, the last one ran out of the alleyway and disappeared from sight. His comrades were defeated terribly easily and the first one who was hit near his hip found enough strength to limp out of the alley and bearing the weight of the unconscious one.

Turning round to face the young girl, he found tears in her eyes. Helping her to stand up and retrieve her satchel he asked anxiously, " Misao, are you alright?" It took her by surprise. That was the first time that he had called herby her first name. The words just rolled off his tongue before he knew what he was saying. Misao sobbed gently as she got up and picked up her satchel. "I'm fine," She tried to say as lightly as she could. The boy picked up the tremble in her voice and saw the light of fear as she tried to avert her gaze.

"No you're not. I'll accompany you home." The boy said firmly. Misao could only nod dumbly as she limped with him with his arm around her shoulders to support her. Misao breathed in his manly smell. The sweat that mixed with the rain that had dropped on his shirt. Misao was shivering, the cold swept through her like a hundred wasps stinging her repeatedly. As she shivered, the ice-cold drops dripped down her face and seeped into her clothes. What would Soujiro think of her? A weakling? But, as she shivered, she found something draped round her bare shoulders. Warmth sank in as she wrapped it tightly around her body. She soon found out what it was. Soujiro had taken off his school blazer and had draped it around her. Hoping that her legs wouldn't buckle from her lack of energy, Misao and Soujiro walked on in the rain, as the blue umbrella lay forgotten in the alleyway.

Misao pulled out some old clothes that consisted of a pair of trousers and a shirt. Getting a clean towel and some old underwear that used to belong to Jiya, she stuffed all of it into Soujiro's hands. " Here, take these and get a shower," she mumbled and walked out of the bare room. "Thanks," Soujiro called as she walked out and he went into the bathroom.

Misao closed the door quietly. Changing out of the drenched clothes and washing herself, she took out some home made medicines that Omasu had made a few days back. Preparing the medicine in a small bowl and after adding water to it, it turned into a dark, murky liquid that was often used by her after getting into a fight. The medicine would be able to get rid of the bacteria and germs, and it usually helped with the healing process.

20 minutes had passed and Soujiro wasn't out yet. Misao had been pacing up and down the empty corridor, hoping that he would come out soon. Patience was not Misao's virtue and hers at reached the point of breaking.

Gathering her courage, she stepped up determinedly to the door and knocked on it. "Soujiro, are you there? Can I come in?" Misao said in a loud voice, blood pumping into her ears. There was no action. Once again, Misao knocked. Still, there was no reply. Misao opened the thin door and almost yelled, "Sou! What are you doing?"

To her surprise, as she burst in, she found Soujiro, sitting cross legged in the old trousers, idly trying to dry his hair, and for the first time, Misao saw how fair his skin was, unblemished and supple. "Er, Soujiro? I mean, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'll wait for you outside once you're done!" Misao stuttered as he saw him in his trousers and nothing else. The fair skin glistened with water droplets, his eyes of a lovely deep blue and his hair tousled. Knowing that Misao was there, Soujiro gave a warm smile and beckoned her to come in. " No matter. The shirt was a bit too small too." He replied.

Blushing a bright crimson, Misao sat down beside him and laid out the medicinal herbs and bowls. "Well, I see that you've taken care of yourself," Soujiro raised his eyebrows and stared at the brown paste on Misao's hands. "Yeah, it's some medicinal stuff that Omasu made. And by looking at you wounds and your back, you seem to need quite a bit," Misao said as calmly as possible. Soujiro nodded and obediently turned his back to face her as she started dabbing some of the bark brown paste on his back and bandaging them.

Soujiro looked at the pair of hands going round his body deftly as they worked in unity to get the wounds clean. "Maybe these scars would make me remember how stupid I was to let a pretty girl walk home alone in the rain without an umbrella and past some pubs on the way home," Soujiro said bitterly as Misao applied the ointment to his skin. He stared hard at his bruised hands and rubbed them sorely.

The skin felt warm under her touch and Misao yearned for more of it. Unrolling the long spools of bandages, she wrapped them around Soujiro carefully and tightly so that the bandages would neither come loose nor fray at the edges. Her hands barely reached his waist as she tried to wrap the bandages. As she struggled on, she felt a warm hand grasp the white cloth and pass it into her other hand. "Thank you," She mumbled.

The medicine had been applied, the plasters and bandages were stuck and wrapped on already but something was still missing. Misao clutched her shorts and bent her head low. "Soujiro, I have something to say," Misao eventually said. "Does it involve me and another girl?" Came the curt reply, "If it is, then I'm going home. Thank you for helping me. I'll return the clothes tomorrow," he carried on shortly. Standing up and about to leave, Misao reached out her hands and cried out, " I'm wrong alright? I'm just so worked up. I mean, Aoshi suddenly has a fiancée that he has never told us before, Michiko suddenly asks you out and I'm here, I have no idea what's going on around me. What am I supposed to do?" Tears came out all of a sudden and her vision blurred. Hadn't she promised herself that she wouldn't cry? Hadn't she promised herself that she didn't have to lie to herself anymore?

"Then what is it about?" Soujiro said shortly, still standing. Misao clutched his hand and looked up at him with her tear stained face. "Don't I have a place in your heart too?" She whispered. " You played the biggest role in my life, Makimachi. And what I did was always the same. Aoshi this and Shinomori-san that. And all you did was to say that he was doing this and that. If I'm not wrong, you missed my birthday last year just to go out to a concert that you did not enjoy at all. And why? Because he was going and he hadn't got anyone else to accompany him. You didn't get me a present. Everything you say, will be complied too, but what about my wishes?" Came the cold reply.

Misao's heart was pierced. The words hit her like a blow to the head. And for once, she felt the feelings behind the young man's mask. Anger, confusion, betrayal, distrust, and love that was lost. And she caused it all. Jealousy? Maybe so. Then again why hadn't he said anything? And then, the truth struck her: she never listened to him. Always ploughing him with questions.

"Why can't you give me another chance?" Misao wept. " Makimachi-san, you have to understand. I gave you one already and you just didn't realise it until it was too late. And have you ever seen me give anybody else a second chance? You are a common one now. That can never be changed. And wasn't everybody else the same? I mean, some people just don't get these second chances. My parents died, why couldn't God give them another chance to survive? Even if they were to be crippled?" Soujiro said as calmly as possible, but poison took the edge of it.

"Then what do you call me?" Misao said angrily through her tears, "Aren't I just as bad? Look at me! My parents died trying to save me in an aeroplane crash and then I'm landed with a rather perverted old grandfather, two cousins that have boyfriends, do the housework and try to look after the grandfather and me? And what's more, you're rich! We have to do business as a restaurant!"

Soujiro stopped in his tracks. He had never thought about that before. He faced the girl and asked coldly, " And why do you need this second chance? What is there to prove now?" Misao fought the urge to injure him. "Because there is such a thing that is called love!" She screamed. "And who is this love for?" Soujiro replied icily, " There's nothing to say that is' for Shinomori, so why come to me?" Misao sank to the floor and hit herself on the head. "Don't you understand, Seta Soujiro? I love you. Not Aoshi, not Takeshi, not anybody else, but you. I know I have been a fool before not realising this, but won't you give me a chance to let me . . . show you?"

Soujiro knelt in front of the girl and inched closer, and with all his courage, gave her a chaste peck on her cheek. Misao was struck dumb. Gingerly touching her cheek, she flung her hands around Soujiro and wept.

* * *

He cried for love, she gave it to her. The perfect gift.

It was always better to give than to receive. When you have a present, thank the person and treasure it for the rest of your life. It was always come in handy in any situation, his uncle told him. It was the way of life. Of giving and receiving. The little boy had received a really bokken for training with his uncle. Holding it under the light, he let it gleam brightly before hugging it tightly. "Thank you very much, Uncle," The little boy crawled up to his uncle's lap and whispered into his ear.

And now, he understood what it felt to be loved, and to be able to love another. It was the perfect gift.

Thank you .

* * *


	10. The seas and mountains

Chapter 17: The seas and mountains 

Okie dokie! Time to fess up.

Confession 1:The thing is, my com hung, mum won't get it fixed, two weeks no com. Cannot use. Bro won't let me use laptop. Man took one week to fix, always won't come. Therefore, I haven't been writing.

Confession 2: first few chaps were supposed to be together like chap 1-3 were supposed to be 1 chap. that's why each was short. So after this chap I might remove the story and repost it again or I can compile what needs to be compiled and then there would be repeated chaps at the back, okay? And because my hard disk was wiped, everything is lost. Therefore, cannot compliment the peeps that sent in the reviews. So, thank you though I never saw it.

I am lazy. I know I shouldn't be, but I've been really caught up with school and a theatre production. Sorry y'all. I know I shouldn't be the one complaining, well sorry. Suman de gozaru!

All right, on with the story.

* * *

"Look at this and this and this! I have all A's and I have never expected myself to do so well! And look, I can't believe that I actually got an A for art! I think the teacher marked me wrong because I think I didn't hand in like 2 or 3 pieces of homework. Are the teachers here a bit wonky or absentminded?" Kenshin pointed out the marks on his report card to Kaoru. Kaoru gave a small smile and looked around the classroom.

Kaoru sighed as Kenshin carried on rattling about his marks. Okay, sure, he was cute doing it, but sometimes, he really needed to relax at some times. He always seemed so tense like Soujiro and Aoshi. Peering behind Kenshin, Kaoru studied the crowd. Most of them looked quite happy by looking at their faces. But then again, there always was a small crowd that always seemed to cry in her class. The first half term was great! I mean, they won most of the interclass matches and only lost in the cooking matches by making a mistake and sending Kaoru instead of Miyuki. But, people make mistakes, it's natural.

Most were smiling, some were looking glum, some gripped their report so hard that it seemed they wanted to tear it to shreds. Takeshi was joking about something and some girls in a corner were hugging each other with tears in their eyes. "Um, Kaoru, I'm not boring you, am I?" Kenshin asked cautiously. Kaoru gave a small smile and flung her hands round his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Kaoru . . . not in front of so many people," Kenshin mumbled, as he turned a brilliant shade of magenta. "Who cares?" Kaoru giggled.

Somewhere further back of the class, the same thing was going on. Misao was sitting beside Soujiro, gawping at her results. "I can't believe this!" Misao eventually choked out. "Believe that you actually did quite well?" Soujiro asked. "Yes, I mean, can you believe it? They actually passed me for maths!" Misao muttered, "And it's all thanks to you!" Misao cried and hugged Soujiro tightly. Soujiro gasped for air and a teary eyed Misao eventually let him go, " You're the best friend everybody would wish for!" Peering down at Soujiro's card, she asked suspiciously, "Are you sure your brain wasn't swapped with an alien's?" Soujiro gave her an innocent look, " Do I act like one? Maybe I'm just smart!" Receiving a slight tap on his head, Soujiro grinned back cheekily.

Standing at the back of the class, Aoshi silently observed the scenes in front of him. Even with the report card at hand, he knew it wouldn't make a difference, in the end it wouldn't even matter. He had to leave and that was the end of the matter. He would still have to tell the group and he knew everybody would be terribly sad and that one just might break down. Sighing, he headed towards his best friends. Why did he have to be the bearer of bad news?

The small crowd huddled close to the transparent glass. The loud ones were quiet and the quiet ones seemed even worse than before. The solemn crowd stayed together, waiting what would happen. He would be here any minute and they did not know how they would cope. Yesterday's news was hard to handle. What would happen today?

* * *

Her heart was just like it too: cold. Cold and distant from the ones around her, she drifted into nothingness. The bad news hit her struck on, not even giving her time to recuperate from the recent blow. It didn't have to be physically, more of it was mentally.

A warm shoulder wrapped around her, and the young man tried to comfort her as she placed a cold palm on the super cooled liquid. " He's not gone forever. You can still see him once in a while, write to him, and talk to him over the phone. Remember, this really isn't the end of the world . . ." The raven haired teen said soothingly. "But," The girl shuddered to think of the consequences. "No buts. And hey, he's going now, I guess he would be wanting to see you one more time," The young man tried to say cheerfully to lift the spirits. Nudging her forward, it brought her facing a pair or misty blue eyes.

A tall and lanky man pulled her into a tight embrace and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Pulling away from the warm embrace, the young man faced the small girl and whispered into her ear, "I will be here for you always, my younger sister." The small girl choked back a sob and gave a small smile, " My new brother, you will always be loved in here." She placed her hand over her heart.

Gathering himself, he stooped down for a last hug before he turned away, taking his luggage trolley with him, his arm around a brown haired girl. As he looked back for one last time, he saw his sister waving cheerfully, the young girl he always knew, and the one he could take care off. Nodding at the young man beside her, he gave one of his rare smiles and never looked back again. He knew he could put his trust at that man. He would take care of her; love her as he always had to her. In his heart, she was a small child, a child that would grow up as a beautiful young woman.

The crowd turned away, towards the car park. They would take a lift back from Okon. They had always loved Aoshi. He was always one of them. The intelligent young man that they could tell their darkest secrets to. "It's time to go home now Misao," Soujiro said as he opened his hand to her. Taking it gratefully, she gave a small smile back at Soujiro. "Yes, it's time to go home." Never looking back into the past, she walked into the bright sunshine, the leaves rustling in the warm summer breeze.

* * *

"All right! It's the summer break!" Soujiro punched the air as he sipped his iced tea, not being very gentlemanly. Misao giggled and clinked her cup with Soujiro in a rouse of approval. "So what is there to do?" Soujiro questioned what was left of the group. With Aoshi gone, the group seemed less rowdy, as if they were trying to find an invisible person to take over his spot. Kaoru huddled close to Kenshin while Tsubame stayed in her own corner of the picnic mat. She was really hoping that she could have found The One. Alas, it was not to be. One day, she will find him though. For all she knew, he might be just round the corner of the bush. Looking warily around for any good-looking men, she pulled her knees up to chin and tucked them in, making her look very oval.

"Well, do you really want to know?" Kaoru questioned. Soujiro and Kenshin nodded. Kenshin's hair was matted with sweat from the heat as he lay on Kaoru's lap and tried to make do with the little protection her shadow was giving. "There are jobs down in Hokkaido, I have to go for a dance academy course in Toyama, Misao and Tsubame would be err . . ."Kaoru faltered. "We'll be here in Tokyo, finding Prince Charming and making ourselves unheard." Tsubame replied dully. "I might have to go see my grandparents. They live in downtown Tokyo. I'll have to go there someday," Misao piped up.

Nodding with less enthusiasm than there usually was, the group packed up the remains of the lunch and walked back to Soujiro's house to get a shower and a quick dip in his pool.

* * *

"You really can't come?" he asked again, this time, his voice much quieter than usual. "I told you Kenshin! I really need to do this course. Without it, I'm never gonna make the grade! And it's supposed to give me a better chance at aiming for that prestigious dance school in Chicago. What was it again? The Julliard School. And if I'm in there, Ms Pinze will make sure that I'll be able to shine to my greatest potential."

"Aren't you allowed to just skip at least a few days off? I mean, you could like at least come down for a day in the least," he pleaded, but to no avail. " This dance course is very important to me," Kaoru's voice faltered as she watched the sun set behind him. " Even more important than spending time with your family? Spending time with your friends? Even me?" his voice had gone into a harsh whisper. Kaoru took a step backwards and replied smoothly, "Yes, even you." With that, she grabbed her bag and ran down the empty street without looking back. With a crushed heart, he knew that this might be the end.

Kenshin sighed. He knew he should not have been too harsh on Kaoru. If she found time to come down, then she would. It depended on whether she really cared now. She has a dance exam thingy and a Julliard college to join. She'll have better things to do than tend to me. I don't think I'm even her boyfriend. The word came stumbling out, it just didn't seem correct to him.

* * *

Ploughing through the messy walkways where people children and adults alike were crowding, Soujiro finally reached his seat. Pushing the can of Coke into Kenshin's hand he muttered under his breath, "The stupid can nearly cost my life," he grew louder as he spoke, " And the stuff here are like 3 times over priced. For what I can get 400 yen, I get it at 1200 yen. One day, they'll charged for having such high prices just for a small onigiri smaller than half the size of my palm!" Kenshin chuckled at the public display as a few heads turned round to see the joker in action. Seeing his best friend laugh, Soujiro gave one of his smiles. "We'll be at Hokkaido soon. Then we just get to one of the beaches, I forgot which one. The place is called Hokkaido Beach Niche. It could be anywhere! Anyhow, it seems to be quite popular. And the ride is about another hour long or so okay?"

Kenshin nodded his head and opened the can, letting as much carbon dioxide to escape. Sipping the drink quietly he stared out of the window, watching the scenery fly by. "Now what?" Kenshin thought aloud. Soujiro looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow, "What?" Startled, Kenshin shook his head, "Nandemonai, nothing, nothing wrong at all." Looking concerned, Soujiro immersed himself into his book as Kenshin sighed again. Let's hope we get there soon, Kenshin hit his head lightly on the windowpane.

"Excuse me! Is anybody home?" Kenshin yelled at the empty house. "Sorry!" Soujiro cried out, only to be answered by silence. "Are you sure about this place, Sou-kun? I mean, it looks dead," Kenshin asked Soujiro, shooting a weird look at him. Soujiro studied to map again, this time, flipping it upside down. After looking at it, he shook his bewildered head, "It should be. I mean, there is only one Hokkaido Beach Niche right?"

" You're at the right place," A melodious voice travelled from behind them. Turning around to see who it was, Kenshin and Soujiro came face to face with a brown haired teenager with large almond eyes and a sweet, pure face. Holding out her right hand, she shook theirs graciously. " I'm Shougo Magdaria. Everybody calls me Mag." Giving them a slight courtesy, their new 'guide' told them, " And I suppose you must be Kenshin and Soujiro right? Your application forms said you were coming later this evening."

"Well, the train was moved to a new time slot, so we got here earlier. I'm sorry if it gave you any inconvenience," Flustered, Soujiro quickly replied. "Nothing wrong with that, anyway, I think my brother needs you help." Magdaria gave a small smile and pointed her finger towards the house up on the hill, " This is my our house. In the front is the inn. Please follow me." Magdaria walked up the small hill carefully. From the back, Kenshin lugged the heavy luggage and watched her every step. She seemed like a porcelain figure that could never be mishandled.

Out from the sun and into the cool shade of the house, Soujiro heaved a sigh of relief. He dropped the luggage on the floor and rubbed his sore wrists. " I am never going to bring a sleeping bag, a mosquito net and close to 50 packets of noodles for a 4 week job ever."

A large stomping coming from the top of the stairs cut off Magadaria's giggles. " Sayo! Who was that?" A deep voice rumbled. " Brother! It's the new employees, they came early!" Magdaria called back. "Well, bring them up! We have a lot of customers today!" Magdaria pointed up the stairs and ushered the bewildered teenagers up. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they met a very tall man staring back at them disapprovingly. His long auburn hair was tied in the long ponytail and his jeans were faded. He wore no shirt over his brown torso, showing off his muscles. His face was long with a pointed nose. What was very similar was that both siblings did not look Japanese at all.

Glaring at their red and puffy faces, he introduced himself, " I am Shougo Amakusa. You two must be Himura-san and Seta-san. Nice to meet you. You will be paid 200 yen per hour. You get 250 yen for overtime. Usually, working hours are from 7 till 10. Lunch is at 2, dinner at 10. Get a snack if you want too. Treat your customers with a smile. Remember the 'no smile no tip' policy." Shougo started off. Soon, he was going on to the rules of serving and service, and them their posture and how everything affected their behaviour. "Last of all, don't try to flirt with anybody. You do it, and you'll get it. Am I making myself clear?" Shougo growled. "Crystal, sir," The two teenagers said in unison, bowing. " And sir, why do you call Magdaria-san, Sayo?" Soujiro curiously. " None of your beeswax," he retorted and trooped down the stairs.

Magdaria gave a knowing smile and explained, " We're actually Finnish by birth. Our mother was from Finland and married my father. My mother was a Christian and gave us English names. But my father said we needed a Japanese name. So my real name is Sayo, and well, Shougo is Shougo." Leading them to a small room which consisted of a tea table and a lamp, facing some windows that started from the top of the wall to the hip and a cupboard that came up to her shoulders. She brought out two dusty futon and laid them on the tatami floor. " You should go down as fast as you can after unpacking. Oni-san loves efficiency. And, breakfast is a 6.30 every morning. Have a nice day." Sayo gave a low bow and retreated from the room. " Oh yes, the uniforms are in the cupboards." Sayo added before closing the sliding door.

"Well, that's nice," Kenshin said as he beat the dusty futon and laid it out to air on the balcony. In the meantime, Soujiro started taking out the items in the two big luggage bags. "Wow, she's really pretty, and her brother is so handsome, their parents must have been pretty good looking themselves." Soujiro started. Shrugging off the comment, Kenshin opened his own bag and started taking out his clothes. Stashing them in the wooden cupboard, he remembered what he had asked Kaoru just a few hours back, "What about me?" Kenshin muttered softly under his breath. Holding back his tears, he bit his lip and took out two matching uniforms. Maybe he just might forget about everything with this. Everything .

* * *

The uniforms consisted of a shirt with rolled up sleeves, shorts and a white cloth that went round their heads. The whole uniform was of a light blue colour, speckled with white seagull shapes. It was actually very good and the material of the cloth was very tough even though it was not very hot. 

Putting on the white cloth a few minutes later, Kenshin and Soujiro were running down the stairs and out to the back of the house, facing the beach. It was two o'clock and there was already a mad surge for the counter, where Shougo was busy frothing milkshakes, taking orders, giving back change and frying onomiyaki for the customers simultaneously.

Soujiro was pushed by the surging crowd and landed by Shougo's feet. Helping him up, Shougo ordered him to get drinks for the customers. Kenshin slipped over the split ice cream and was hauled up by a teenager in identical uniforms. Looking up to thank his helper, he came face to face with two teenagers. One with brown hair tied in a messy ponytail and a cheeky grin on his face and another with short black hair and small slit eyes. " Well well, look who's here to join the niche eh?" The one with brown hair grinned. Kenshin almost jumped out of his skin. " Makoto and Rorenzo!" He yelped.

Soujiro gave a small sigh and looking to a table where three excited teenagers were talking and laughing. "Hey you guys, clean the tables! Dinner is gonna be served soon!" Shougo yelled at the four teenagers. The teenagers smirked and took out their rags and scrubbed the tables. Today had been interesting indeed, and Kaoru did not even enter his mind once at all. He was too happy enjoying the whole atmosphere of the Inn.

For once, after so many years of being away from home, he had found it once again. In the arms of his friends, to be cradled with love. To be able to care and to give love to. For this is where one meets another and they have a bond that cannot be severed no matter what. Friends.

* * *

Oinks! This is the end of the chapter! I know it is like damn short, but I'm very tired. And I'll compile the rest of the front chaps to make 'em longer and easier to read yeah? Cheers mate!

Next chapter: Who are Makoto and Rorenzo? How's Kaoru on the other side? Misao and Tsubame are bored and have decided to go on the trip round of Japan. Guess who might make a guest appearance?


	11. Him and her

Chapter 11: Him and her

I have practically no idea whether I have updated or not, but for your information I write for the fun of it. And yes I still do love all my reviews and the people who care to read. I'm trying to keep my wits up. A routine and mundane life is not what anybody wants, is it? Unbothered to write more. This is the chapter. And I'm not sure whether you can take a train from Tokyo to Hokkaido.

* * *

So he was here and she was there, but he didn't really mind. All this hard work was keeping his mind from wondering and right now, there was nowhere to wonder to. He was cleaning one of the tables as the customers took their leave to pay at the counter. Shougo was cashing in the money, while at the same time trying to take orders down for the cook. As he slid over to the counter to help, Shougo shooed him off. "Go get some menus for those customers at table 22 and take orders for some others at 19. Start with the latter table, they're getting rowdy," he had to yell over the surge of customers. All he could do was nod, hastily get some menus and a note pad before making a beeline towards the customers.

"And how may I help you, sirs?" he said politely. "Beer all round. And hamburgers. Two without pickles and one more thing, uh, 4 ice creams, make one a banana split, one strawberry, another a chocolate chip and one vanilla with apple pie at the side." A burly man at the table said. "Move it boy, make it hasty," another growled. The boy nodded and reeled off from the notepad the items to be bought. Another man chased him off as he headed towards the counter to give the orders before heading towards table 22 to give them the menus.

It was five minutes later before he had time to rest. But before he could take even the smallest sip of water, he was whisked off his feet towards another table to clean and take orders from. This boy was Himura Kenshin. So maybe it wasn't t the best paying job and it was air- conditioned either, but still he was getting reasonable pay for this job and he was lucky that he was getting it off easy. Makoto and Rorenzo were helping Cook in the kitchens, usually peeling potatoes while making soup and frying vegetables at the same time. Soujiro was nowhere to be seen.

"Oi! Boy! Where is my food? I ordered it like 15 minutes ago!" it was the same man from just now. The man who had him taking down twenty orders in one scribble. It was a miracle that Cook could still read his handwriting at the rate. He moved forward towards the table and made a small bow, "I'm sorry sir, but you might have to wait for a little while longer. If you can see the queue, and the other customers you might understand our situation. But we guarantee that the food will still come too you piping hot." This was the standard phrase that he would repeat at least twenty times a day.

"Well, I'm not very happy. Maybe you might be feeding customers who ordered later than me? How am I supposed to know? How am I supposed to know that you're not sneaking off to eat by yourself, eh?" the man sneered. Looking slightly flustered, the boy replied, "Sir, you must remember that w e have no time for such shenanigans. We still have many customers to feed before and after you. Please give us a chance to at least serve you the food." The man shook his head and gave him an eerie smile, "No can do little boy. Apparently, we are starving and we don't like to be keep waiting. What are you going to do? Try to beat us at this game? Don't you remember your boss telling you to care about the customers?" The other 4 men sitting around him gave evil chuckles and cracked their knuckles.

Oh why did he get all the problematic customers? Soujiro seemed to be handling his perfectly, so why him? From the tables where he had left the ice-cold beer, the men picked up the beer bottles and glass mugs. Breaking them so that the rims were sharp, they advanced slowly towards the boy, giving off the air of the almighty.

Just as one of the men swung to the boy's left, he dodged the blow nimbly and reached out to grab a long sheathe blade from the walls that was there for display. Unhitching the blade from the sheathe, he held his ground and his stance. He would not give up. And in a way, he was protecting the other customers.

The room had become deathly quietly starting from the time when the men had started cracking glass bottles on the edge of the metallic tables. A ring started to form around the seven people as six ganged up against one. Already, Soujiro was holding off the crowd while Makoto and Rorenzo was popping out their heads from the kitchen doors. Even Shougo had put down his pen and paper and was staring at the boy.

"Why don't you attack? Are you a man or a sissy?" one of the men taunted the lithe boy. Really, he actually looked more like a female with his long orange-red hair and a small stature. They're just making fun of me; they're just trying to provoke me; the young teenager psyched himself. "Argh!" One of the men blindly charged at his opponent. Once again, he moved with the speed and agility that was not possessed by a normal human.

There was a quick jab to the spleen before the man collapsed. Apparently, the boy had sheathed his sword and used the hilt to hit the man. Before he even had time to knock another man to the floor, Shougo had appeared. "There will not be any fighting in my inn," He said softly but nobody could miss the edge in his voice. Either the headman had not heard the innkeeper or he was just plain stupid.

"Well, too bad, I'm fighting, and nobody isn't gonna stop me," he sneered. Lunging towards Shougo and a frenzied attack, he whipped out a shard of glass and tried to cut Shougo. All the innkeeper had to do was grab the man's hand and twist it ever so slightly that the man gave up and followed by his henchmen, he disappeared into the crowds.

A round of applause broke out around the tightly knit circle. Soujiro started ushering the customers back to their seats amidst the hushed whispers that started from one end of the room and travelled to the other side.

Kenshin heaved a sigh a relief. Wow, was he lucky to have a boss that knew at least the basics of fending off trouble. "Kenshin, a word please." His boss called out. Reluctantly, he headed towards the already crammed counter; he knew what he was in for. Shougo Amakusa leaned over the counter and gave a wry smile. "Well, that's a first to see a green horn waiter fend off so many attackers at once. Good job. But once again, I must ensure that you do not fight again in the inn unless it is really needed. Do you understand?" Shougo said seriously and patted Kenshin on the back. Kenshin nodded and promise before heading back to serving.

* * *

"So how is that lovely bruise coming along?" Ryoujin Makoto joked. It was ten in the evening. The customers had slowly gone down in rate as Kenshin and his friends stacked the chairs and cleaned the tables. Even the floor had to be swept clean and mopped. Kenshin grimaced and kept on mopping the floor even though the bruise on shoulder was making his whole arm ache. He knew he hadn't come out unscathed from that fight. The man with that beard had given him a lovely bruise that would not heal for at least another four days, even though he had tried putting on ice on it, and not forgetting some frozen lean meat that was supposed to be his supper. Well, his supper wouldn't taste as delicious as last night's one, but when did meat that was just used as a band-aid ever taste good?

"Don't laugh Makoto-san," Soujiro chided softly as he stacked the heavy chairs one on top of the other, "It's not everyday that you get beaten up and live to tell the tale." Even then, Soujiro was already trying very hard to keep a straight face. Shouzo Rorenzo was beginning to break out into fits of laughter. "I give up, if you guys really want to know, it's sore, and hurts like nuts," Kenshin sighed. "Well, you had better be happy, because if it wasn't for Boss we'll probably be dead, or rather you would have been," Rorenzo replied. Out of all of them, the only serious one was Rorenzo and it was probably because of the way he looked. He had a strong jaw and deep set black eyes that were so observant he could have seen a black cat skulk by in the middle of the night, without the moon.

"Hey you guys, we haven't got all day! Dinner is going to be served in a moment!" Shougo yelled from the kitchens. With quick nods, the four teenagers cleared the remaining scraps and dust from the floor and rushed to the kitchens. By then, the delicious scent had started to waft out. Making their way across the clean linoleum floor, they found themselves standing in front of a wooden table with food piled high on top of it. Chairs scraped the linoleum as five hungry people sat down in front of the sumptuous feast. It was beyond their wildest desires, there was salmon and tuna, along side the many tempura dishes and pork cutlet. Rice was served in a small china bowl and chopsticks were distributed. Spoons would come later along with the miso soup.

Then came the person who had brought this feast to the table. It was a lady by the name of Sayo. "Dig in, everybody. There's enough to feed the army," She said with a warm smile. Everybody attacked the food after a quick "Itadakimasu!" except for Sayo, Shougo and Rorenzo. With a quick prayer under their breaths and an even faster "Amen", the feast had begun.

* * *

"Come on girls! We must hurry and learn the routine," Mrs Hall snapped and clapped her hands. Kaoru sat down on the black dance mat by the side. Beside her were her classmates and competitors. Everybody in her dance class was vying for the three places in Julliard's. There were twenty of them and only three spots. This would give them a free scholarship for the Arts College in Chicago. That would mean that she would be able to study and accomplish whatever she wanted to do. And that meant dancing!

Mrs Hall wasn't Mrs Hall until she got married last month. She was Ms Pinze back then. Now that she was pregnant, her moods had gone off the rocker and the upcoming exam was putting a lot of strain on her nerves. Well, if she got through this, she would definitely be able to do well in others. The music had stopped and she found herself stand up as Mrs Hall called her name out. Suddenly, she found herself standing in the middle of the room with her hands in the correct position.

The music started and Kaoru flowed with the music as if they were one. Then came the tricky bit, a grand jete and a pirouette. She could do this...she's been training on this move for days already. And the time came...she would leapt up and come straight down in a graceful leap that would wow the crowd and leave her dance mates shocked. And then, just as she was about to give that stunning leap...

"Mrs Hall!" An unfamiliar voice called out as the doors suddenly burst open from behind her. THUMP! Ooh, that really hurt at all. She had come down safely, yeah, on her behind. There was a murmur of 'oohs' and 'ahs' coming from her dance mates. Rubbing it sorely, she saw a hand reach out and grab her up. "Sorry about that. You're okay aren't you?" The same voice said. She heard her dance mates whisper and mumbled a quick thanks as she was pulled up. When she was standing and rubbing her sore behind the person stuck out his hand once again before she could leave. "Hi, I'm Takatsuki Gentatsu. I'm new here. Nice to meet you. And I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I was kind of in a hurry," the man said.

Kaoru looked up only to see a pair of warm and friendly eyes looking down at her. "Nah, it's not that big a deal. But it's not everyday I fall on my butt. I'm Kamiya Kaoru by the way," Kaoru grinned back and shook his hand. Just as she was about to leave, she remembered something, he looked awfully familiar. "Wait Takatsuki-san, but are you Toki's brother or something? Because you look like her." Kaoru cocked her head to the side and asked curiously. Gentatsu nodded his head and replied, "Yeah I am. I'm from Julliard's. My sister already has a permanent scholarship there. She's pretty good you know."

Kaoru only nodded before she walked away. He really did look like Toki and wow, was she good. She had the perfect dancer's body and every time after class, she would still be practicing on her own in the studio. No wonder she got in. Besides, she was 19 already this year and had just completed her exams. Not only was she a graceful dancer, she had the brains along with it. She was awarded a place in Tokyo University and I everybody/I knew how hard it was to get in there.

Mrs Hall clapped her hands impatiently to get everyone's attention in the room. "Everybody, this is Takatsuki Gentatsu. He will be teaching you girls for about two weeks during his summer break. And he is also Toki's brother. We should really thank Toki for persuading her brother to come down from Chicago. By the way, he is also attending Julliard's. Maybe he might give you some pointers and experience on it." Mrs Hall said in her broken Japanese to the class with a smile.

There were a few gasps among the girls and they rushed forwards to see Gentatsu close-up. As Kaoru walked to the back of the room to stretch and practice, she passed the swarms of giggling girls.  
"Did you see him? He is so good looking!"

"Yeah! And those pectorals of his?"

"Man, he is soooo cute!"

"I wonder how old he is?"

"Well, old enough to be my boyfriend!"

More giggles emitted from every girl except Kaoru and Toki. Toki was already at the back of the room and was practicing her leaps. "He isn't that great you know," Toki shrugged as she saw Kaoru. Kaoru agreed, "Yeah, but apparently the girls like him."

"Well, you should see him at home. He hated chores and homework and loves bribing me to do them for him. But he is a good older brother." Toki laughed. Kaoru gave a small smile. Well, lucky for her she has an elder brother who adores her. She only had two younger siblings and the boyfriend who she wasn't sure still wanted to be her boyfriend after that quarrel last week. Well, he agreed to see her at the Tokyo Central Station after the two weeks for both of them.

By then, she had already started her stretching and the group in front of her was beginning to disperse; only leaving Gentatsu and Mrs Hall in a heated discussion. "Watch her because she is a really good dancer and I really have high hopes for her." Mrs Hall said urgently. "I can tell. Will keep her in check." Gentatsu nodded and walked off to watch the girls practice.

"All right girls, get into position and we'll start from the beginning again!" Mrs stood up and ordered the girls to the bar. Groans emitted from everybody including Toki and Kaoru. This was going to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

"Boys! I need you to carry the rafts out, pronto!" Shougo yelled over the noisy crowd. Immediately, Kenshin and Makoto were hoisting a big yellow raft out followed by four girls. "Wow, would you look at them. Fresh chicks in the summer!" Makoto whistled. Kenshin inwardly groaned. So his friend hadn't changed after five years.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something? You aren't that young you know," Kenshin sighed. "Old? Are you telling me I'm old? For your information young man, I'm only 18 and that makes me only ONE year older than you!" Makoto shot back furiously.

Back at the inn, Soujiro and Rorenzo were washing dishes under the running water. "Okay, you scrub I wash and wipe okay?" Rorenzo asked Soujiro. Soujiro nodded and scrubbed the dirty dishes and putting them into a pail of soapy water.

"You see ladies, if you put the raft perpendicular to the waves and current, you won't capsize and drown. But just for precautions, wear these life jackets to keep you safe. Blow on the whistle if you need..." Kenshin had already zoned out from Makoto's instructions to the four girls. He was too caught up with others things. Especially Kaoru. The seawater looked like her eyes. Just like when he had got lost in them. Why did he have to argue with her? Why did he have to come up with these ridiculous comments that just hit him smack in the centre. He should have known than to question her about anything. And so he held on to the rubber dinghy that reflected the sunrays off the yellow rubber. And from behind, loomed a great shadow.

BOOM! The wave hit him straight on. He should have known better. He should have been listening. "And that's what you get. A very wet person." Makoto joked with the giggling girls. Why did all girls have to giggle? Didn't they have anything else better to do? What was the point of giggling? He found it profoundly ridiculous. And his mood was getting from bad to worst as the minutes past. And there he was, face down in the knee- deep clear seawater, struggling to get up as his clothes pulled him down into the soft sand. Sometimes, he really wanted to drown himself. His miseries were getting the better of him. Too guilty to admit anything, he would have preferred. And there it was. The stupid wave just had to make Makoto's point. Crashing right into him. Maybe he should control the weather. When he was sad, it would rain.

* * *

"Get you cold drinks here! Only 300 yen each! Cold drinks!" one of his friends yelled. He didn't bother to remember who it was. Just a black hair one. He seemed to be much happier here than back at Tokyo. Maybe he should copy him. Just smile at anything. But then, holding misery back could implode him. Or explode. He preferred neither.

"Gee, why did Rorenzo get to stay back in the shade?" Makoto whined. "He's a great cook. And he's been helping Cook so much that he's taken a favour on him," He replied back dully. "Well, there's a great view out here," Makoto chuckled, taking in the bikini-clad girls walking around on the beach. "So many fish in the sea, just out for me to get." Makoto continued. Soujiro smiled. He was getting used to his new friend's behaviour patterns. "And why is Himura-san so quiet?" Soujiro questioned. He was not used to this. Usually the quiet one was him, definitely not his best friend. So why the sudden mood swing?

None of your beeswax, he wanted to growl back. Already, the straps of the stupid cooler box were burning into his flesh. He knew that he would actually felt nothing if he wasn't this moody. His routine training usually consisted of lugging more weight than this on his back. Maybe he should just quit this job and take a train back to Tokyo and go vent his frustration on hitting his sensei. It seemed reasonable. But he was still saving up for anything. He just felt bored with life in Tokyo and wanting to get rid of his mundane city style, he had travelled great distances to get here.

He had to apply for stuff. He had filled up at least ten application forms before getting this job. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who wanted a job by the beach. His sensei was not happy with the sudden want of a job. He still needed to train. And here he was being grouchy and complaining. He wanted to scream and kick all the sand underneath his feet away. But why was he getting so worked up for? There was nothing he could do. And then he realised. It was over a girl that he was getting worked up. Just ditch it, he thought. There are plenty left here to be his girlfriend. Then he remembered, that night when he had kissed her. He seemed to stick to her. It had been a perfect moment. He would have said to her that she would be his eternally, if only he had said something, he wouldn't have regretted it so much.

Before he knew it, his cooler box was empty, all there was left was ice and cold water. Without any hesitations, he poured the water over his head. The water calmed his thoughts and relaxed his tensed muscles. Yeah, that's right. I'll get her back. I'm never going to go guilty again. Never.

Then, he found himself kneeling in front of a big open umbrella with Makoto on his side and Soujiro standing behind him. "You want me to help you put suntan lotion?" Makoto grinned wickedly. Before he had even reached the bottle a giggle had emitted from the shadow that made Makoto freeze in his tracks. "So this your friend, Kenshin." A familiar voice spoke up. He had heard that voice before. That energetic and cheerful voice. Soujiro bent down to look under the umbrella, he couldn't be hallucinating, could he? He thought he had left the voice behind him...

"Misao!" Soujiro yelled.

"My, were these drinks delicious, thanks a lot," Misao smacked her lips and lay down on her towel. "Of course it is, it's free," Makoto grumbled, "I cannot believe you know these two people Kenshin." Kenshin grinned and patted Misao on her head. "Hey, I'm not a dog you know. Tsubame and I were bored, so we decided to go for a Japan trip. Go hit the major islands. We only have Toyama left before it's done. Then we're going to the Hot Springs at Beppu, and try their ramen." Tsubame gave a smile and lay her can down. "So who's going to put suntan lotion on my back?" she asked slyly. Immediately, Makoto jumped at the chance.

"I cannot believe you got a kiss out of her that fast," Kenshin said sourly later on. "I have my techniques," Makoto replied later on. "All you did was give her a backrub," Soujiro raised his eyebrows. "And some soothing words and you got her," Makoto carried on. "Oi! Table don't clean themselves! Get you lazy butts here pronto!" Shougo yelled from the restaurant. "Yes sir!" The trio immediately said in unison and made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

"You're saying that you went to Julliard's? And you said that you didn't find it hard at all?" Kaoru questioned Gentatsu later on. Gentatsu nodded. "How hard can it get? It's just that you gotta dance and there a contemporary art one, so you better pick some dance style that's the total opposite of ballet. Try swing or pop or maybe hip-hop. There's this girl who had her boyfriend teach her hip-hop. She got in on that day itself. All she could do was smother her boyfriend with kisses later on. She wouldn't have made it without his help," Gentatsu replied. They were sitting at a small café near the hotel. Gentatsu had asked her out that evening. It was two days ago since he came to Mrs Hall's dance class.

"Sway with the beats girls. I know you can do it!" Mrs Hall's voice rang like a bell in the enclosed room. Beats were pumping out from the stereo. Mrs Hall was training her girls for the contemporary art piece and it just happened that pop music came up when she switched on the radio. All she did was tell the girls to come up with their own moves that suited the beat and tempo of the music.

Kaoru was rather surprised by Mrs Hall's class this time round, but she did not lose out. Her body was already in time with the music and she just moved like there was no tomorrow. So did Toki. She seemed to have a different personality that suited the music. She moved her legs and hands in difficult moves and practically seemed one with the music. Whoever who could get to her level would have touched the best. Gentatsu was sitting by the side and tapping his foot to the beat of the music. Sometimes, he raised his arms before putting them down again. Always, his eyes were trained on the bodies of all the girls. He would know who was the best from there beside his sister. His sister was just plain exceptional.

Mrs Hall suddenly turned off the music and the dancers froze in their positions. Mrs hall commented on everybody. Then she let them rest before training them on ballet again. Soon, it would be Kaoru's turn. It did not take long. She was called up.

She moved into her position and stood facing the open windows where to late morning sun beat down on her. The red looked so much like his hair... like his long hair that he always tied up in a hasty ponytail. The music started and she moved with the time and then she pushed off from the start. From slow to fast, she moved, but her thoughts were not on the dance, it was on Kenshin... she never saw that leg a girl had stuck out. She fell down, just like in slow motion, except there was not Kenshin to pick her up anymore.

"Your ankle is twisted. You'll have to rest. You might not get chosen to go for the preliminaries even. It might take at least a week to heal," Mrs Hall had said sadly. She had wanted her best dancer to go into Julliard's, now she had to wait for another year before trying again.

Kaoru knew there was no way out of this. She would miss the chance of a lifetime, but she still had to live with it. She could see the smug smiles the other girls gave her. This way, they had a better chance to get into Julliard's. Maybe they had done it on purpose. Maybe they had purposely stuck their legs out just to catch her off guard. She didn't care now. All she wanted to do was to see Kenshin and apologise.

Gentatsu had apologised, so he said he would bring her out. Just this once, as a date. She agreed half-heartedly. She didn't want to spend the next week doing nothing and as this was the only perk she had so far after that accident. But then, it felt like betraying Kenshin, for all he had done for her. so that's how she found herself at the quaint café, sipping on her coffee and laughing at Gentatsu's jokes. It was already five in the evening and the sun was setting. Once again it seemed to remind her of his brilliant purple eyes that somehow showed his true feelings. Another admonition. Before she could do anything, Gentatsu had hoisted her up and brought her to the car. "I have one more thing to show you," He said quietly. She nodded silently as she buckled herself up.

The ride was smooth with only soft music coming from the radio. After half and hour or so in the convertible, Gentatsu pulled over. They were at a cliff and as she looked down, Kaoru saw the brilliant lights of Toyama shining up at her. "It's beautiful," Kaoru whispered as she held her breath while the cool wind blew through her hair. "It's the first time I've shown this to anybody. I found it by accident a few years back when I was studying here. It's where a chill and cheer up. After that incident, I realised that you might need some help cheering up, it's okay, I know you'll pull through." Gentatsu nodded and replied.

He leaned down to Kaoru's height and brushed away the silent tears that coursed down her face, calmly soothing her. He pulled her chin up until eye level and came closer to her. Just as he was about to kiss her, she pulled away.

Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He should have known she was attached, or somewhat like that. And now he had just made a complete fool of himself.

But amidst the surprise, she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "So it was true. You aren't as great as everybody thinks you are. Just as gawky and sometimes silly. But the truth is that you stand apart from everybody else," She joked, "Because you know the meaning of true friendship."

He suddenly understood her words. He hadn't brought her up to complete the dare set by his sister. He was here truthfully to cheers her up. Not to be dared to kiss, not to be dared to do anything stupid. She was really a truly innocent child in his arms. And there he thanked her with her in his arms, the teaching him the true meaning of friendship.

* * *

End of chapter. Will update later. Cheers. Ming. It's 45 minutes to midnight. Next Chapter: so all goes well and the troupe is back in school with another big surprise in stored. Guest starring: not gonna say. :)

Read and review. Argh. Too lazy to write in full sentences.


	12. Keep me quiet

Chapter 12: Keep me quiet

Argh. Nobody gave me reviews. I think I'm beginning to become old.

This chapter: So all goes well and the troupe is back in school with another big surprise in stored. Guest starring: Not saying. :). But the guy will stay on (pending).

He had kept to his word and met her in Hokkaido central station. Apparently, she had decided to take a small trip round the area of Hokkaido, and why not? He knew he couldn't hold on to her forever, if she met someone else then may it be. He wasn't her father or ruler, she would understand that.

As he walked out of the station, he saw a familiar person bending down to a man in a sports car. He would have dropped his present for her if he had forgotten his promise. The cheery eyes girl hugged him tightly as the sports car zoomed off. He looked down at his feet only to realise that her ankle was bandaged up. "What happened?" he asked worriedly. "Oh nothing, I tripped over something," she said airily, but he could see the pain in her eyes. "Nothing wouldn't cause you pain, tell me what happened," he replied quietly.

"Let me guess," she sighed and splayed out her fingers, counting them one by one, " I lost my chance into getting to Julliard's, my good friend's brother tried to hit on me, and now my boyfriend thinks I've got something hidden up my sleeve." Kaoru laughed and hugged Kenshin tightly. " I've missed you so," she whispered. Kenshin hugged her back and pulled her off her feet. "Well, I'll just have to be Prince Charming and carry you back to the train station," He joked. Laughing, they headed down the stairs.

Just because you hate me doesn't mean the same for me. 

_Sometimes, I wish I were different,_

_Change my life,_

_Change my style,_

_Give you all that you need._

The train ride back to Tokyo was pretty quiet for that night. There were hardly any passengers at all at 10 in the night. As Kaoru stared numbly out of the window, Kenshin thought of an idea. "Kaoru, let's play a game. Let's suspend reality just for a few hours until we get back." Gamely, Kaoru agreed half-heartedly.

"You're on the Orient Express, riding swiftly to Russia," Kenshin said softly, gently touching Kaoru's hand. " Outside, the wind howls and a pack of wolves chases after the train that chugs away." Kaoru who was so immersed in the story gripped Kenshin's hand and stared out at the window, only to be greeted by black darkness. She laughed and poked Kenshin playfully. " The tension is mounting, as the beautiful ice maiden awaits her king in the Grand Duke's Carriage. She was only the second mistress, awaiting her king to awake from too many beers and fine dining that had made him fat, she thought in disgust. If only… if only… sighing, she turns back to face the empty carriage, only to see a lone stranger sitting at the back. Watching her closely. Staring straight at the stranger's violet eyes, she noticed a flicker of amusement. Glaring, she walked over to the stranger and demanded to know what was so funny." Kaoru chortled and replied, " Well I don't think she's really an ice maiden if she's so rude. Haha!" Kenshin ignored her comment and carried on his amazing story, whilst pulling her up.

" She stares down at the stranger, but the stranger does not reply. Huffily, she walks back to her seat, only to find a warm hand grab hers. Startled, she turns to face the stranger, only inches apart from his face." With that, Kenshin pulled Kaoru close and stared into the intense blue eyes, " With a flourish, he kisses her and lays claim on the ice maiden." And truth be told, Kenshin planted a deep kiss on Kaoru's lips, sending her heart swooning with delight.

"But the moment is short lived as the King comes back from the front of the carriage to claim his concubine." Oh damn, no claiming, no claiming allowed from King, Kaoru thought urgently. "But all hope is not lost as the dashing stranger puts up a gallant fight against the obese king. Not long later, the king falls into a drunken stupor. Apparently, all the stranger had done was to douse the king with wine," Kenshin said with a straight face. The empty carriage roared with laughter as Kaoru's face broke into a large smile. Hugging him tightly, she tickled him and spent the rest of the time coming up with the ending of the story, which a lot of silly jokes and endings to the story and a lot, I mean a lot, of snogging.

By the time the couple had reached Tokyo, it was past midnight. Looking sleepily at his watch, Kenshin dragged his bag and Kaoru's suitcase to the nearest taxi stand. Kaoru, lagging behind had bought some pathetic food from a nearby kiosk to replenish their energy. " Why don't you stay at my house tonight?" Kaoru suggested hopefully. Kenshin only grunted as he tried to push the luggage into the boot. Once they had piled into the taxi, Kenshin gave the driver the address of Kaoru's house and tried bribing him to go faster but to no avail.

Pulling up at the house, the taxi was emptied and the two young teenagers stood in front of a gloomy house, only with the porch light lit. It was cold for a summer's night and Kaoru pulled her sweater around her, shivering. "Got the keys," Kenshin asked, his voice muffled by the scarf he had pulled around his neck. Mumbling, Kaoru took out her keys from her pocket, and with chilly ends undid the lock.

Walking into the living room was a small side lamp lit with a glass of milk on the side. Her mother had scribbled a note for Kaoru telling her to get some sleep. The milk was already cool. Sipping it slightly before turning off the lights, Kaoru turned to face Kenshin. It was pitch dark except for the light shining in from the windows where the street lamps stood. If she was going to say it, she had better say it now. "Well, you could stay down here on the sofa and give my mum a huge shock when she wakes up to get breakfast, or you could bunk in my room on the floor and give my mum a huge shock when she gets me up. Your choice," she said with a blush. Kenshin furrowed his brows before pointing up the stairs. Her room it would be. It had been a long time since he had entered. The last time had been weeks ago.

Switching on the lights in her room, Kaoru pulled off her duvet and laid it on the floor. Fluffing up her extra pillow, she placed it on the duvet and grinned at Kenshin. "Okay doggie, sleep." Kenshin gave her a slow smile then sat on her bed. Not here? He said with his amused eyes. Kaoru shook her head and smiled back. Telling Kenshin to make himself comfortable, Kaoru went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

The past few weeks had been hectic and troublesome. Not only did she miss a practically once in a life time chance, but she felt she had cheated on Kenshin even though the relationship was almost on hiatus. Sighing, Kaoru wiped her face with a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

When she entered the bedroom, Kaoru turned a crimson red before shielding her eyes from the sight in front of her. "Kenshin!" Kaoru whispered loudly. Startled, Kenshin pulled on a grey shirt and stared cheekily at Kaoru. "Like what you saw?" Kaoru mocked a slap at him. Kissing his cheek goodnight, the lights of the house soon went out.

The whole place was in total silence. Darkness and peace.

AHAHAHA. Can't believe myself. Wrote something after two years (: enjoy guys. Next chapter: second years promotion and guess who's the new guy round the block (: 3 ming


	13. AGH!

Time of your life

Chapter 13: AGH!

Whee (: Ming here and I'm back to writing the subsequent chapters after a much awaited come back. Hope you guys are still reading! Review if you want to after this chapter yeah! It's been five months right? Well, thank you to all reviews that came in for chapter 12.

* * *

"AAH!" was the first thing that was uttered. And again, "AAAAAAAAAGH!" Kaoru clamped her pillow over herself, willing the loud screech to stop. All of a sudden, her blanket was whipped away, leaving her stark cold. And there was only one person who did it. "MUM!" Kaoru's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, her black hair in a messy nest. 

All her mother did was stare at the deformed lump next to her bed. "Is that thing even alive?" Her mother asked Kaoru in a deadly whisper and poked it. The lump moved and snored. Kaoru snorted and flung the futon's thick cloth away to reveal a huddled Kenshin snoring away peacefully.

"Mum, I would like you to meet Kenshin. Again." Kaoru laughed. Her mother heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, it least it wasn't a dog, or worse, another one of your beggars from the save-the-poor scheme of yours," Kaoru's mother smiled, " Well, get him up. You two have breakfast to attend to. And you'll be going to school next week, so catch up on the holiday homework too." Kaoru nodded and prodded Kenshin's barely breathing body with her toe.

Kenshin gave a loud snuffle and turned the other side. After a few more unsuccessful attempts of reviving Kenshin, Kaoru took a small cup from the bathroom, filled it with cold water and poured it all over Kenshin's messy hair. Once again a loud "AAGH!" was heard echoing through the whole house. Kaoru's sisters Ayame and Suzume dashed up the stairs with a patter of their small feet and launched themselves onto Kenshin. "GET UP KEN! WE HAVE PANCAKES!" they screamed.

Kenshin covered his ears, muttered something about "noisy brats" and "not morning person" and went to the bathroom to change. Kaoru laughed and carried both her sisters, one in each arm down the stairs, still in her pyjamas.

A few minutes later, Kenshin could be heard trundling down the stairs. He scratched his head and looked very amused when he found himself not in his sensei's house. "Oro?" he muttered. Kaoru's father glanced at him over his newspapers and replied, " Himura! How nice for you to drop by at 7 in the morning. Please, help yourself to the pancakes." Kaoru grinned at him and patted the seat next to hers.

Over the course of breakfast (pancakes, toast and waffles), the Kamiya family along with Kenshin discussed the latest happenings in the family. And then, it reached to the ultimatum. " So, Himura, why drop by so early?" Kaoru's father asked sternly. Kenshin dropped the pancake he was eating on the plate and munched thoughtfully, " Well sir, Kaoru was at her ballet summer camp, and I worked around that area for awhile, as a waiter in one of the summer inns. So when Kaoru decided to come back, I followed her back."

"What were you doing in my daughter's room then?"

"Well sir, uh, the couch didn't look all that comfortable…"

"Dad, he just came back from work, give him a break!" Kaoru cut in, trying to save the situation.

"Yes sir, I did sir. So Kaoru had uh, an extra futon, so she lent it to me. And it was cold in the living room, even for a summer's night. Yeah… so uh, that's what happened." Kenshin said quickly, and buried his face in his pancakes.

Kaoru's father grunted and flipped the pages. Her mother smiled and poured a cup of orange juice for Kaoru. Drinking quickly, Kaoru said, " I'm done!" and pulled her plate and cup along with Kenshin and left the dining room as fast as possible.

"Whoa, at least that was over…" Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief, " Actually, it turned out better than I thought, you know, with the over protective dad thing going on." Kenshin gave a small smile and walked up the stairs, " Well, I will not be bothering you until next week in the least. Sensei won't be happy that I didn't call him the moment I got back."

* * *

"Alright you, just because you got a two week break in the lovely sun of Hokkaido doesn't mean I can whip your ass flat," Sensei laughed. Kenshin grunted and got up, rubbing his ass sorely. Damn, he hadn't lost to his sensei this bad before. What had gotten him this bad? Was it Kaoru? Not sure. Was it the time spent with Shougo and Makoto? Not sure either. Or was it because he had been slacking over the past two weeks and he'd become flabby? Checking himself once over, he knew that wasn't right either. 

"If you really want to know, it's just because you haven't been working out that hard for the past two weeks you silly student," Sensei said and drank yet another cup of sake. It was only 10 in the morning for god's sake! Why was he drinking sake at 10? Was he some psycho nut?

Kenshin calmed himself down. He wouldn't become so temperamental. Nope he wouldn't. He shouldn't! He should just get ready for the upcoming semester. He would be a senior. He would be bigger. He would be looked upon with respect. Now that's what you call setting targets. Maybe, just maybe, he'd have a shot at becoming the treasurer of the Kendo Club.

WHACK. "OUCH!" Kenshin yelled. "That's what you get for zoning out for the third time since you started, stupid." Sensei laughed again. Kenshin rubbed his sore spot and readied himself. He wouldn't lose this time. He would show sensei that he was made of tougher stuff.

* * *

"Class 2-A! I see you've been behaving yourself, done all your homework. Good, very good." It was the first day back at school. Everybody was there. The familiar faces seemed to pop out in rows after row. And as usual, the whole gang was sitting at the back of the class in their own corner. Everybody had turned slightly brown after the trip to Hokkaido.

Misao and Soujiro were back together in full force. After that whole crazy incident, it seemed that they were almost inseparable. Soujiro had even forgiven Misao for kissing Makoto during the summer trip. Misao had told everybody about her adventures with Tsubame. It was petty exciting though.

During history class, the teacher was speaking once again, to the board, marker in hand, writing the details of the morbid killing that had taken place during the Meiji era. And of course, the class wasn't listening. Their textbooks were placed flat on the tables and the students were whispering about their summer holidays.

Suddenly, the class door opened and a lady stepped in. The whole class stood up to greet the principal. "Well, I'm here for a special occasion. And I'm proud to introduce you to your new student, Myoujin-san!" she announced. Kaoru stood on her tiptoes and peered over the towering heads in front of her. It couldn't be… not him… it must be another boy with the same surname… right?

A loud clatter was heard and a spiky haired boy entered the class amid the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the class. The boy was quite tall and tanned and he walked proudly, surveying the classroom with a raised eyebrow. Bowing grandly, he smiled and said in a loud voice that didn't sound very Japanese, " Hi, my name is Myoujin Yahiko and I just moved here from America."

Kaoru fainted.

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes to be met with blinding white lights. Feeling nauseated she shut her eyes again, willing the white lights to disappear. And disappear it did when she felt a cool hand touch her forehead and a few small whispers. When she looked up again, she was looking into the most violent purple eyes she'd ever met. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru croaked out. There was a loud cheer from the back. "She's alive! She's alive!" Misao cheered. Kenshin smiled at Kaoru. "Well, it seems you fainted after looking at Yahiko." Kaoru almost puked out the entire contents of her stomach. So it wasn't a nightmare she was having. It was very very real indeed.

"Is he here?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin shook his head and pulled her to a sitting position. Kaoru looked around to find the whole gang in the infirmary. There was the matron tutting loudly at the boisterous crowd. Kenshin sat next to her on the bed and gave Kaoru a reassuring smile. "So what's so interesting about this guy that made you faint huh?" Kenshin asked her.

"Nothing." She replied sullenly.

"Really? Maybe Misao would know more about this." Kenshin turned his head to Misao who was smiling brightly and raising her hand as high as she could.

"Yahiko's her cousin!" She blurted out. Kaoru groaned and flopped down on the bed again. "But what's so bad about this cousin of hers?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"He's a terror," Kaoru moaned, " All he ever does is brag about how brilliant America is every time he comes here. And he always prattles on and on about his girlfriend which I am sure he doesn't have. I mean, isn't he hideous to look at? And from young, he's been bullying me. He pulls my pigtails; he makes snide comments about my cooking. I mean, I know it's bad but I'm improving at least! The most he can say is a word of encouragement right? He's just vile!"

"That's such a nice thing to say to your cousin isn't it, ugly!" A voice floated in from the door. Kaoru looked as if she was going to cry. There, leaning casually on the doorframe stood Yahiko Myoujin. Kaoru felt as if she could shoot an arrow straight into this face.

"Hello, what a pleasure to drop by," Kaoru replied icily. "I didn't know I had an effect on people. You know, with that whole fainting thing. Didn't know my dear cousin would actually faint at seeing me. My oh my, what should I tell you mother?" Yahiko said rudely.

"Keep that cocksure attitude of yours up, and you'll be seeing the effect I have on people when I'm angry," Kenshin snarled. "Well, if it isn't the cat that's here to save the raccoon. Nasty little fur ball you are, what with your orange hair all tied up. You sure you didn't dye it or something. It's against the rules." Yahiko shook his head and rolled his eyes. Man, was this guy some deranged lunatic who just escaped from the mental hospital? "Say that to the bullies in the Year 3 and they'll whack the stuffing out of you!" Soujiro plastered a smile on his face and stared coldly at the new boy.

"Yeah, as if I care. I'm good in Kendo. I'll be able to handle those brats anytime," Yahiko scoffed and slammed the door shut behind him. Tsubame sighed. He sure was good looking, but with that attitude of his, he'll be in need of serious adjustment. And she wasn't sure who would be able to do that.

The recess bell rang and the whole gang lead by Kenshin rushed to the canteen to queue up for food. "Hmm, lobster bisque. That's nice," Kenshin rubbed his stomach hungrily. Soujiro laughed, " Anything that canteen makes is okay. But wouldn't you rather try the salad to stay on the safe side? The other time I had the pizza, it smelt kind of off. And guess what! I threw up later!" Misao dug into Soujiro's ribs and glared at him, "That was Kaoru's food! The canteen's food is just fine!" Kenshin chortled with laughter and ruffled Kaoru's hair absentmindedly.

* * *

Yahiko sauntered up to the queue and jutted in. Giving the rude sign to the girl behind him, he waited to be served next. The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the ground in the centre of the canteen. The whole area was deathly quiet and from the corner of his eye, he could see the whole gang with his cousin guffawing. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing you freak?" A deep voice growled. Yahiko looked at the person pinning him down. Must be the third years. "Trying to cut the queue of my girl? Who the hell do you think you are? God?"

"No, but at least I don't smell of dog. What are you? A canine breeder?" Yahiko grinned. This guy would be easy to take on. Looking at him, he might be bigger, but the bigger they were, the less smart they became. As the senior threw a punch down on Yahiko, Yahiko dodged to his left and with one swift movement, kicked him where it hurt. The senior grunted and rolled over, stiff.

Yahiko spat on the senior, "And who do you think you were?" There was a roar from the back as the rest of the senior's gang made a blind lunge at him. Trying as hard as he could, Yahiko knew he wouldn't be able to fight this battle on his own. In a matter of minutes, he was pinned down on the ground again, his stomach so painful, Yahiko spat out blood.

Wiping the blood from the sides of his mouth, Yahiko tried to stand up but was pushed down by the leader. "Guess what brat, I have a gang and you don't. Pull that stunt again, and you would find yourself bedridden for the rest of your life," he sneered. Yahiko stared hard at him and replied coldly, " Try it on me." The leader glared at him and kicked Yahiko again. The leader kept on repeating the same thing over and over again until a hand grabbed his leg.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kenshin said coolly, " There are teachers around here. You might get kicked out of school."

"What's your problem? Butting into other people's business. You're just lining up to get killed!" The gang leader shot back. Kenshin smiled up the leader, try me, it screamed. With a deafening roar, the leader punched at Kenshin, only to find he had hit a metal tray. Hard. He leader howled and pointed at Kenshin for the rest of the gang to attack.

Soujiro appeared in a flash backing Kenshin up. "You sure you want to do this?" Soujiro asked amused, " This guy hates your girl." Kenshin rolled his eyes, " This isn't about my 'girl' or hating anybody or whatever. It's more of a stand up to justice." Soujiro laughed.

In the next few minutes, almost the entire school population stood witness of two of the best swordsmen in the school. The rowdy gang of third years ran out of the canteen, their tails between their legs. When the last one disappeared, the school cheered noisily. Yahiko on the other hand had fallen into unconsciousness.

* * *

"You do know that you weren't supposed to do that right?" Tsubame sighed at Yahiko. He was sitting with his legs dangling off when of the beds in the infirmary, with an ice bag in his hand. "Whatever. They shouldn't have been messing around with me. I could have taken them on anytime," Yahiko replied. Tsubame poked Yahiko hard in the rib. His shirt was off, revealing quite a few badly bruised parts and a very well defined body. Apparently, all those Kendo lessons did pay off. Yahiko winced at the touch of his body. Girls usually never did it. Actually, they never did. Not even in America. In America, he kept close to the Asians, only becoming popular with the rest of the school crows when he beat some thugs up for hurting another girl. 

Then he had to move back to Japan. All because his parents thought that continuing his studies in his motherland would be better. He had studied English for long enough in America. Now, he had to pay back to his own country. And also because he was wrecking to much trouble in the boarding school.

"What's your name?" Yahiko asked Tsubame brusquely. "Tsubame. Sanzou Tsubame. And you have just made yourself a name in the school," Tsubame stood up and eyed Yahiko, "I suggest a lot of sleep, rest and food. The next time you see Kenshin, I say you apologise and thank him. You know yourself that you wouldn't have been able to defeat those thugs if it weren't for Kenshin and Soujiro. Goodbye."

Yahiko grabbed onto Tsubame's hand, " Wait. Thanks. You're the only who've I've been able to talk to so far." Tsubame laughed and retracted her hand, " The only reason to that is because you've been an obstinate mule. You aren't living in America anymore. Get used to Japan, because you'll need it. And stop being so rude to everybody. If you need any help, I can always recommend you to Aoshi who is in a distant land, but I am sure, he would definetely come back to change your attitude. Oh yes, if you want to join the Kendo Club, ask Kenshin. He'll get you in, but only if you're polite." Tsubame leaned in and kissed Yahiko on the cheek. As she stood up, Tsubame smiled before leaving.

Once she was gone, Yahiko touched his cheek. No one had ever been so nice to him. Maybe he really did need to change.

* * *

Cheer! Finished yet another chapter. Yayayayay! Hope you guys are having a great day! -Ming 


	14. Succour

Hello! Long time no write eh. Haha, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and uh, I'm not here to bash about America or anything. I haven't even been there but from the news I listen and watch; America's having a tough time what with the Hurricane Katrina and Rita. So wish you the best okay!

* * *

Chapter 14: Succour

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_(Iris, Goo Goo Dolls) _

"_Listen. I didn't mean it that way okay? But seriously, just get another boyfriend." _

"_Really? I think it came out just the right way."_

"_Really. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm apologising."_

"_Who thinks I'm going to forgive you?"_

Yahiko sat up straight in his bed, wiping cold beads of perspiration that trickled down his forehead. It had happened more than a year ago and it's still haunting him. That time… Yahiko shuddered; he didn't want to think about it anymore.

As he sat on his bed, he wondered whether his parents' decision for sending him back to Japan was a good idea. He had been in America since he was 8 and he was 17 now! He came back to his homeland annually, but all his friends, his social circle; his life was still wandering around in America, amongst the Brooklyn neighbourhood, the New York life, the Manhattan Streets. He had been mover around so often it seemed as if he had attended almost all the international schools.

Looking out the window, he saw the weak sun rise in the chilly autumn skies. Trying with all its might, the sun tried to shine light on the wakening neighbourhood. Yahiko shrugged off his blanket and pulled on a clean shirt. Zipping up his sweater, he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Morning." Yahiko glanced at the clock. It was only 6 on a Sunday morning yet his father was up, drinking his coffee and focusing on the newspapers. Yahiko mumbled and headed towards the fridge. "Going somewhere?" Yahiko grunted his reply and pulled out a carton of milk. Screwing of the lid, he drank straight from the carton under the bemused eyes of his father. "Honey, drop that habit. You know how unhygienic it is!" Yahiko's mother chided as she tied her coat tighter around her.

Yahiko nodded and pushed the carton back. Popping two pieces of bread into the toaster, he impatiently waited for the bread to pop back up. His parents were both doctors. His father was the head psychiatrist of an ever-expanding clinic. His mother was an assistant working under the same place. They had started a joint venture first in Japan back in the nineties, and had expanded as far as the United States and even England. To oversee the whole business, the Myoujin family travelled to different parts of the continents. Due to the constant moving, Yahiko had hardly settled down anywhere.

Finally after the first 4 years, the Myoujin family settled in the uptown Manhattan. A two-storey studio apartment in the most chic of the area, they were rich. Almost every other week, his parents were invited for the most splendid parties. They had done therapy with big stars, talking about their feelings and emotions, going through with them their problems and faults, being paid about a hundred dollars every half an hour. Yahiko felt he had the rights to brag.

Yet, Yahiko's parents were probably the most down-to-earth people he knew. They had hardly cared when they were featured in news articles, they were never proud, stuck up, obnoxious doctors you read in the newspapers, they hadn't even bothered to bat an eyelid when somebody came in to interview them. All they cared was about Yahiko. They sent him to the best schools they could afford, they gave him everything he needed, they indulged in Yahiko, just a bit too much. Never having to work for anything so far, Yahiko felt that he had an almost perfect life. Almost perfect.

With the constant moving, Yahiko never had time to settle down much. With America still having racists every corner you turned, a rich Japanese was hardly acceptable. When he eventually found an international school to settle down in, Yahiko was 12. Being 12 meant having to grow up, being 12 meant that you had to go through puberty. Being 12 meant you had to hang with the cool kids. Being 12 meant that if you weren't cool by then, you would be a nobody.

Yahiko tried being poor. Or in the least, not rich. He wanted to make proper friends, not those that sapped his money dry. When he entered the international school, he had been bullied on the first day of school. Being Japanese and having a small stature had not helped at all.

Going home all bashed and bruised, with a cut lip, his parents were shocked. This was the worst brawl that Yahiko had been into. But, Yahiko persevered. Taking up kendo from a private teacher, Yahiko prepared himself for self-defence. Eventually, after 3 months of torment, Yahiko fought back, beating every single bully that had confronted him. And then, at 15, a drastic change took over Yahiko's life. He remembered that day clearly, when Yahiko actually became famous.

"_Leave her alone!"_

"_What are you gonna do about huh? Shorty?"_

"_Would you like to find out?"_

"_As if it would hurt me." Advancing menacingly, the bulldog look-alike attacked him. Yahiko threw him off with a punch to the stomach, and a large kick to his privates; he was down for the count. _

"_Are you okay?" _

"_I could have taken care of myself. Go away."_

"_From the way I looked at it, you could have been raped." _

"_Leave me alone okay?" _

After that day, they started going out. Her name was Mio. Pretty and popular, Yahiko's fame shot through the roof.

"_You owe me big time."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Hello! I have an unborn child inside of me because of you!"_

"_I didn't ask you to do it for me!"_

"_If I didn't, do you think you would have gotten out of that ridiculous gang of yours?" _

"_I could have endured the bashings! You didn't have to lay around with the leader right?" _

"_Go to hell Myoujin. You're paying for my abortion. And for all those times that I went out with you. Because you deserve it, you freak."_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_You heard me! You're going to pay me until all your money run out. HA!" _

"_You're just a bloody leech you know that Mio. I should have seen it coming a long time ago."_

"_God, you are so childish. And naïve. You knew I wouldn't go out with you if you weren't rich."_

"_What if I didn't give you the money?"_

"_I tell you parents you got me pregnant."_

"_NO shit!" _

"_Pay up and nothing will happen okay? What about 250 for the abortion and 50 for the subsequent amounts? Weekly of course." _

"_I only get 50 a week!"_

"_It's mine then!" _

Myoujin walked out of the house into the brightening sky. The mall wouldn't be open for another hour at least. What was he supposed to do until then? Sighing, he turned and headed back into the house. He trooped up to his room sullenly.

"_I didn't kill anybody, I'm not even the father of the baby you just gave up! So why do I still have to be your boyfriend?" _

"_Because."_

"_What the hell do you mean by that? Because?"_

"Yahiko, babe, I'm not rich. You know that. But I'm going to be back in Japan soon after you go. I might even go to the same school as you! So I'm just going to repeat myself one more time. You stay away from the other girls. You're my boyfriend; you're going to be the one who pays everything for me, even if I'm in another school. Do you hear that? It means all the desperate little girls out there vying for Yahiko Myoujin had better lay off. They don't, I tell your parents about your drug addiction."

"_What drug addiction?"_

"_It's called smoking."_

"_I gave up already! You can't frame me!"_

"_Yes, I can. And I will." _

"_You're just like any other slut out there!"_

"_What?"_

"Listen. I didn't mean it that way okay? But seriously, just get another boyfriend."

"_Really? I think it came out just the right way."_

"_Really. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm apologising."_

"_Who thinks I'm going to forgive you?"_

* * *

Tsubame walked towards the ice cream counter. Bending down to see the wide variety, she saw a shadow loom over as she pointed at vanilla. "Two please," the voice said. It sounded very familiar.

Standing up straight, she came up to the shoulder of a young man. Looking up, she met his smirking grin and the glint of arrogance in his eyes. "Oh. You," Tsubame said, narrowing her eyes. "Yes, me. Got a problem with that?" he replied. "No. How much is that?" Tsubame turned to talk to the man behind the counter. "I'm paying for it" travelled to her ears from behind.

"What?" Tsubame spluttered, " I don't even know you!"

"Then why the kiss?" Yahiko questioned.

"I thought you looked kind of down. I've been to France and that's how they greet each other too." Tsubame shrugged off the question. Yahiko tilted his head to stare at the girl in front of him. Dressed in a white and pink polka dotted shirt, and a pair of white slacks, she was dressed casually, with just a hint of flair and cheek. She had even worn mismatched earrings, one side was that of a carrot, and the other was a turnip. "Yes?" Tsubame asked Yahiko defensively, eyeing him warily.

Yahiko took out his wallet and paid for the ice creams. Pushing the ice cream in Tsubame's hand, he sauntered off, looking randomly at the shops on his left and right. "Well, thanks anyway!" Tsubame called after him. Giving a lazy wave, Yahiko grinned and walked away.

Tsubame shook her hand to check the time on her watch. Twelve in the afternoon, she was on time. So where was Misao and Kaoru? They had promised to help her find some stuff for her upcoming project.

"_SAVE THE DOLPHINS!" Tsubame yelled. Kaoru looked at her apprehensively. "You sure you want to do that for English? Save the dolphins?" Tsubame nodded her head vigorously. Enthusiastic about saving the rest of the world too, Tsubame practiced good habits. She separated the trash and recycled and re-used as much as she could. Sometimes, she went to the extent of buying organic food products so she wouldn't be 'downing harmful chemicals frequently'. _

_Even Misao didn't seem very excited about the idea. "I know you really want to do a super woman act, but Tsubame, you're just one seventeen year old kid. Uh… I don't know." _

"It's alright if you don't want to do it with me. I'll find somebody else!" Tsubame patted her best friend's back. Heaving a sigh of relief, Misao walked over to Soujiro. Tsubame grinned at Kaoru and pushed her towards Kenshin. "It's alright. Worse comes to worse, I'll do it by myself." After a few persistent pushes and feeble explanations, Kaoru left Tsubame alone.

_Tsubame sighed and looked around the room. Almost everybody had a pair. Right, off to save the dolphins! She would come up with a presentation, telling why dolphins were important to the ecosystem, how we could save them and all that. And she would make it so great she wouldn't need a partner to help. Hah! We'll see who gets the A! _

Kaoru spotted Tsubame standing in the middle of the shopping centre, idly holding her half melted cup of vanilla ice cream. The transparent lurid green plastic spoon was dangling from her left hand, her eyes glazed over. She hurriedly walked over to her friend and tapped her shoulder. Tsubame started, turning to look at Kaoru. "What you do that for?" she asked accusingly. "So that those people over there would stop staring at you," Kaoru countered matter-of-factly. She pointed to a group of gawky teenagers eyeing Tsubame with earnest. Tsubame rolled her eyes and stuck the plastic spoon into the cup.

"Where's Makimachi?"

"She's coming. Said she would be a tad late. Soujiro."

"Mm, that's all she ever does now eh. Sou this, Sou that, ever since Aoshi's left already. Wonder how's he doing over there. You think they're married already?" Tsubame asked thoughtfully. Digging the plastic spoon into the soft ice cream, she stuck it into her mouth and savoured the flavour. Vanilla was brilliant, even at 12.

Kaoru didn't have a chance to answer as a flash of black and red charged at her stomach, forcing her to double over. "Misao," Kaoru groaned, clutching her stomach. Misao grinned and patted Tsubame. "Look at this! Sou bought me this skirt and it's so stretchy, I can run. Ta dah!" Tsubame laughed and linked her arms with her best friends. "Off to the shops we go! It's off to the shops we go!" She sang happily. Unbeknownst to the trio, a man watched them from where he sat.

* * *

"You know, if I use blue for the sea, and the dolphins are blue, then would they be able to tell? Even with the huge poster and everything…" Tsubame asked Kaoru. Kaoru held the bottle of glitter in her hand. "What if you used green for the sea?"

"Then it'll look like a patch of grass."

"Blue sea, grey dolphins?"

"Ick."

"MISAO! Help!"

"You know, I could actually use pink dolphins."

"Ugh! Don't try that Tsubame."

"Fine. Help then! You're just sending texts to your beloved Sou!"

"Okay, why must you have a sea then?"

"Because dolphins come from the sea!" Tsubame cried out despairingly. This was not helping at all. Misao protested almost immediately, "You don't draw squids in the sea do you? You draw them as cute little pictures you see on the Internet!"

"Fine then. I'll just take blue and white glitter to make a dolphin. Happy?" Tsubame replied huffily. Misao nodded her head and took a bottle of pink and silver glitter. "And you can make stars with these to show how much you should like dolphins!" Tsubame took the bottle and placed them in the basket. Kaoru looked up from the bottle of white glue she was holding in her hand. "Here, take this. It's extra adhesive." She tossed the bottle into the basket, making Tsubame drop the basket on the floor, as she crashed into someone behind her.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" Tsubame turned and bowed hastily.

"It's okay. Oh you again." A voice replied.

"Are you following me?" Tsubame asked Yahiko suspiciously.

"Why would I? You're as ugly as the raccoon over there!" Yahiko smirked and tilted his head towards Kaoru. Kaoru instinctively picked up a pair of scissors and threw it the Yahiko. Yahiko deftly caught it in his hand and twirled it casually. "My, my, what a temper. Be careful, cousin. You could have gotten me hurt."

Tsubame snatched the scissors from him and almost yelled, " Leave her alone you spoilt child! Your behaviour is despicable. Get out of my sight!" Yahiko looked at her apprehensively. This girl meant what she said. From the way she stood and held the scissors like a dagger, she looked as if she was going to force it into his heart. Putting up his hands in mock retreat, Yahiko backed off and disappeared into the crowd.

Tsubame scowled at his retreating figure and tugged at a brown bear on the shelves. Maniacally, she twisted the bear's arms and legs, warping its face and squeezing its stomach. "This. This is what I want to do to that idiot. That. That, thing!" Tsubame said through clenched teeth. Kaoru wrenches the bear out of Tsubame's hands and placed it back on the shelves. "It's okay, really, I'm pretty much used to it. Don't worry yourself, it's seriously alright," Kaoru said comfortingly, patting Tsubame's shoulders.

"Whatever. That idiot is going to pay."

* * *

"Hey, miss. Do you have a minute to spare? I would like to ask a few survey questions." A man approached Tsubame. The three had left the store and Tsubame was waiting outside the toilets in the corridor, waiting for the other two to come out. In her right hand, she held a brown paper bag full of art supplies, and in the other, she held a drink. Starting at the questions, Tsubame looked up at the man and smiled, "Sure."

"So, what's your name?"

"Tsubame."

"Okay, do you have friends with you now? How many?"

"Oh, yeah, I do. They're both in the toilet."

"Okay." Tsubame watched as the man scribble something eligible on the board. "How old are you miss?"

"Seventeen."

"Good age." The man murmured. Suddenly, he moved closer towards Tsubame. Backing off a little, Tsubame put up a strong front. Was this guy a rapist? Murderer? Robber? Oh no! Weren't they announcing on the news last night there was a robber on the loose? Instinctively, Tsubame grabbed her paper bag tightly around her chest. Her drink lay on the floor forgotten.

"So, babe, what about you handing over the cash in your bag and call it quits eh? Or would you prefer handing something else over? What about your clothes?" The man leered.

"I'm warning you, stay away from me… I scream and my friends would come out immediately," Tsubame said, hoping that her voice sounded stronger than she felt. The man pulled out a key from his pocket and locked the toilet door. "Well, well, seems like there's nobody who can help you know huh? Scream all you want, I'll cut your throat," The man loomed over her dangerously, a sharp knife in his right hand. "Get away from me!" Tsubame yelled. She heard frantic knocks from the toilet.

"Tsubame! Is that you? Shit, I can't get this open. Tsubame! Hold on! Misao will get us out of here!" She heard muffled noises coming from behind the door. "I told you," the man sneered, "now, do as I tell you, and I'll leave you alone. What about taking off that shirt of yours? Or that pair of slacks huh?"

Tsubame clutched the brown paper bag even tighter, fear in her eyes. This couldn't be happening, it's all a bad dream, and I'll get up any moment now. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, yet the same scene played out in front of her. The man grabbed her shoulder and tightened his grip, his foul breath lingering in the stale air. "So you just want to play hard to get huh? Drop the bag man." He wrenched the brown paper bag out of her hands, spilling the entire contents on the floor. The pounding on the door became more frantic. Looking over the man's shoulder, Tsubame couldn't see anybody walking down the corridor. Her voice refused to co-operate with her. Her throat was dry like sandpaper, her heartbeat increased ten fold every second. Tsubame closed her eyes, defenceless.

Just as the man wanted to rip her shirt off her, a strong arm grabbed it and a familiar voice said dangerously, "Touch her, and you'll pay." Tsubame opened her eyes gingerly to find Yahiko standing half in between her and the man. "Myoujin…" She said faintly. "All under control Sanzou. Stay out of this." Was his reply.

"Wench!" The man yelled and ran blindly at Yahiko. Deftly, Yahiko caught the knife and tossed it aside. "Whoa…hold your horses cowboy, we'll get you to the sheriff right away," Yahiko joked. As the man tried to pull a punch at Yahiko's stomach, Yahiko dodged nimbly and grabbed Tsubame's hand, half throwing her out of the way. "Get out before you get hurt!" He yelled. Yet, Tsubame, thrown onto the floor, stayed rooted to the spot, watching Yahiko fight her battle.

Just then, Yahiko's phone rang, piercing the quiet corridor. Cursing under his breath, he dodged another blow and pulled it out from his pocket. Jamming it between his chin and shoulder he snapped, "What?"

"Myoujin! What's happening!"

"Ah, it's you cousin. I didn't know you had my number. What do you want? I'm kind of in a tussle right now." Yahiko kicked the man's shin, causing him to swear colourfully. "Ah!" Yahiko cried out as the man picked up his fallen knife, slashing at Yahiko's arm. Jumping to the side, he threw a bottle of white glue at the man's face, hitting its target accurately.

"What's happening to Tsubame? Is she okay?" Kaoru cried out in despair.

"I'm fine, thank you," Yahiko replied irritated, "And she's fine too. Except she looks uh…mute. You sure she can talk? She's just staring into space. You should get a doctor to see her. Traumatic, I say. Anyway, have to go! Busy, busy me! " With that, Yahiko hung up and tossed the phone to Tsubame. "Keep it for now," he said shortly.

After a few moments, Yahiko had beaten the man up. He too had sustained a few injuries besides the one the man had given to him earlier with the knife. Wiping the blood carelessly on his white shirt, he pulled Tsubame up. Giving her the key, he gave a wan smile at her and walked away.

Just as he was about to leave, Tsubame grabbed his hand and gave him a small tug. "Thank you, thank you very much," she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. Yahiko shrugged and replied, "Going to get the guards. If the man gets up, throw the glue pot at him. It'll knock him out till the guards come. By the way, you really should get your friends out of there."

Tsubame stared numbly at her hands. She had almost been raped. She, Sanzou Tsubame was almost raped. And she had been saved; by the most annoying brat she had known her entire life. Unlocking the toilet door, a group of anxious women left, leaving her two best friends behind. Looking at their faces, Tsubame burst out in tears. Misao and Kaoru lunged at Tsubame, letting her tears pelt down on their shirts. From behind them, Yahiko smiled wistfully, before letting the guards in.

* * *

"This is the six o'clock news, and I am Aki Yamato. Breaking news: a young man in a shopping centre has finally caught the rapist that the police have been trying to nail for the past few months. Let's zoom in on the action with Kai Koto, with the note-worthy saviour."

"Good evening viewers, this is Kai Koto with our defender of society. He just saved a young lady from being raped in one of the toilets of a shopping centre. Delivering a few blows, he had knocked out the guy by the time the security guards had arrived. Only just arriving back from America, Mr Myoujin Yahiko has single headedly taken down a serial rapist. What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

"Uh… Nothing actually, just that, we should play our part in society and I was just protecting one of my friends, that's all."

Kenshin who was watching the news and slurping his ramen almost puked when he saw Myoujin Yahiko on the news.

* * *

Yay! Are you guys not happy! I kind of rushed through this part a bit, and sorry if it's a bit messy here and there. But please do read it carefully because some parts will be quite important in the next chapter yeah. Review if you want to :D Ming. 


	15. Fear

Dear readers, this could very well be one of the ending chapters to this long and messy story that anyone hardly reads anymore. I'm working on another story right now, and this story has been on two to three years already. So I think that the story line is getting a bit weak and lame here and there, and irreparable huge gaping holes in some parts, so yeah. This definitely isn't the last chapter but the last is coming very soon. So, read and review and tell me what you think! Cheers (:

Chapter 15: Fear

He could taste the sweet metallic tang of blood in his mouth. As his gingerly probed the cut with his tongue, a few more droplets fell down his throat. His right cheek was burning with an imprint as if all her fingerprints were etched into it, throbbing. "How dare you!" she screeched, "How dare you!" Her face livid and full of resentment.

Yahiko turned his gaze to look at the girl in front of him. How could he have been so blind, to fall for such a girl with so many flaws and a heart of stone? How could he have been so deaf to the bitter remarks that he once thought were a sign of her affection? "Listen Mio," Yahiko raised his hand tiredly to signal at her, " I've told you many a time that I'm not your boyfriend anymore. So stop harping on me."

"Shut up brat, I told you I was coming, and the next thing I know, you're having sex with this girl right in front of me!" Mio spat. "We weren't having sex! We weren't even touching each other, stop twisting lies Mio!" Yahiko protested to no avail. He was standing behind Mio whilst Mio was standing in between him and the deformed lump in the alley corner. With her fangs bared, Mio took up the small dagger and lunged at the lump. The lump let out a wail in despair and put out arms to defend herself.

Yahiko jumped in between the attacker and the victim, grabbing the knife and tossing it into an open dustbin. "I said not to hurt her, she has nothing to do with this," Yahiko said quietly, challenging Mio to meet his gaze. "Feh! This girl is nothing but a piece of trash, even the girls in America that are not virgins are of better worth than this animal!" Mio tossed her hair and walked out the alley without turning back.

Yahiko turned his attention to the huddled girl at the corner. "Sanzou, are you alright?" He asked gently. Tsubame shuddered at his voice and turned her head to face the wall, "Go away." Yahiko walked slowly to her and stretched out a hand. "Get up Sanzou. You're hurt, and it's dark. I'll get you back to your house."

"No."

Yahiko looked at Tsubame exasperatedly. Eventually, after a few long minutes of mutual silence, Yahiko hauled Tsubame up and carried her out of the alley on his back. "What are you doing!" She gasped when she felt his arms wrapped around her waist as he hoisted her up. "Getting you back home. At the rate things were going, you wouldn't have gotten back until next year," He said shortly, "Address?" Tsubame told Yahiko her address and he grunted back in a noncommittal way.

Tsubame could feel her heart beating wildly against Yahiko's back. Her cheeks were hot and it wasn't the weather. She wrapped her arms around Yahiko's frame tightly and placed her chin on his right shoulder. "Thanks," She whispered into his ear softly. Yahiko could have froze.

* * *

"Class, you will be doing an assignment in pairs for the English project," Sensei announced to class 2-A. "I am sure that you have all read Flour Babies?" The class muttered in agreement. "Well, that I'm sure nobody will disagree when I say that this class would be doing just that!" Class 2-A groaned in unison as the final part of the announcement was read out. "Everybody will be paired up as a mother and a father to a 'baby' and you have to, I repeat, you have follow your budget set to you, which will include the petrol charges, food, rent, etcetera. Do you understand? You will have a presentation at the end of the two-week period starting from now. Give your babies a name, a sex, features like black eyes and red hair. Don't forget to change their diapers too!"

Sensei read the names of the pairings off a list of paper. "Himura, Kamiya. Seta, Makimachi. Sanzou, Myoujin—" A loud cough was heard from the back of the class. "Yes Sanzou?" she asked. Tsubame stood up and spoke up clearly, " Sensei, I do not get along well with Myoujin, so I am hoping that I could have a change in partners?" Sensei gave a wry smile and scanned her eyes over the whole class, "I know I'm usually quite lenient with such things, but for this project, there will be no switching of partners. This decision is final."

A small wad of paper hit Tsubame's arm as she sat down. Opening the crumpled piece, she saw a small not written hastily in a messy handwriting, "You don't like me, I don't like you. Let's get this over and ace it." Tsubame turned her attention to Yahiko who upon spotting her gave his trademark grin. Tsubame stuck out her tongue and blew a wet raspberry across the room, scrunching up her face for added effect. Yahiko smirked and resumed attention to the teacher.

The school bell pealed through the classrooms only moments later when sensei had finished reading the list of pairs. After handing out the worksheets they were to complete and the flour babies, she released them. Yahiko felt his phone vibrate in his right pocket. He flicked it open and saw the unknown caller. "Hello? Myoujin speaking."

"Yahiko? It's me. And I'm back." Yahiko stopped in his tracks. Who was this person? "Who are you?" he asked curiously, but the person on the other side just gave a wild laugh. "You'll see very soon Myoujin." And the phone line went dead.

"So… Myoujin. You going to do this project or what? I haven't got all day," Tsubame called out as she walked up to the sauntering boy about to leave school. "Fine, whatever," he replied in a flat tone. It had been a afternoon since they had gotten the baby and Yahiko still hadn't talked to her.

"Meet me at two in the mall today. I'll buy lunch for the two of us okay?" Tsubame called after the boy. She saw his spiky hair rustle the wind just as he turned and gave a large grin, " You haven't thanked me yet!" Tsubame smiled back and popped a small bow.

Yahiko was ravenous as he walked towards the mall. He had not eaten since he had left school and his stomach was protesting with no food filling it up. As he pushed the door open, the cold air greeted him in a rush. He looked around before finally spotting Tsubame at one of the benches around the large fountain in the centre of the mall. He walked over casually and picked up one of the Styrofoam boxes, which he guessed contained their lunches. Flipping it upon he made a face when he saw the food. "Fish and chips? I was thinking more of bento boxes. This wouldn't take me more than 10 bites." Tsubame smiled at him cheerily, " You are always welcome to buy some more food at your own expense." Yahiko raised his eyebrows and sat down dramatically with a sigh. "I come to the mall to meet you with the 'baby' and all you can say is your won't feed me? I thought you said you would pay for lunch," he gave a mock whine. Tsubame looked at him sternly and replied, " I was not the one who walked out of school without the baby. Be happy before I stuff the fish into your face."

Yahiko held in hands up with mock fear, "No, my wife, I wouldn't dare!" Tsubame laughed and squirted tomato sauce on his soggy fries. "Eat," she ordered. Yahiko grinned and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her laugh. Damn you feelings.

Half an hour later, Tsubame pulled out a small notebook and the flour baby. "Okay, first things first. We need to name this baby and decide whether it would be a boy or a girl, and then, we need to decide what our occupations were so we could see if we could provide for the baby. Got it?" Yahiko nodded and replied, " Well, I say it should be a boy named Taku. And sensei wrote on the worksheet that you were uh… doctor," Yahiko scanned the worksheet and yelped when he saw his own occupation, " garbage man!" Tsubame gave hearty laugh and said through teary peals of laughter, "Well, since I'm the doctor, you can quit being a garbage man and look after Taku whilst I go out and earn the money!"

Yahiko glared at Tsubame and crossed his arms, "No way! You give up your job to look after Taku and I'll earn the money. Besides, I can't cook."

"I'll teach you," Tsubame offered. Yahiko stared at the girl in front of him mutinously, " Ick!"

"What about a round of scissors, paper, stone. The loser takes the baby and winner will be the breadwinner." Yahiko nodded and gave the signal, " One, two…two and a half! Ouch! You didn't have to hit me for that!" Yahiko defended himself against a whack on the head from Tsubame. "I'll say it, you idiot! One, two, three!" Tsubame glared back and Yahiko. "I WIN!" Tsubame yelled out happily, earning herself glares from other people around the area.

* * *

"So, angry girlfriend on the prowl?" Tsubame asked curiously as she sipped hot coffee. She had bathed and had brought fresh clothes and a towel for Yahiko. She was sitting outside the bathroom waiting for Yahiko to come out. She heard the water stop and the curtains open. "I would rather not talk about it," Yahiko replied sullenly from behind the door. He dried his hair and pulled on the shirt. Tsubame on the other hand sipped some more coffee and changed her seating position. She had not expected Yahiko to carry her all the way home from the back alley at the mall even when she could walk perfectly fine. And now, her legs were trying to de-cramp themselves.

"Uh. Sanzou?"

"Yes?"

"Pants are too small." Came the small reply. "But those are the biggest pair in the house!" She called out exasperatedly, "I don't have anything else!"

"Well, you can't expect me to go home in my underwear and a towel wrapped around my bottom can you?" came the scathing reply. Tsubame giggled and tried to imagine Yahiko going up the bus and trying to pay the bus driver while holding his towel up. "And take that image out of your mind!" He snapped as if he could read her thoughts. "Well, hold on. I'll go out and buy a pair now. Size?" Tsubame asked through the door as she got up from her position. "Large. And thanks, Sanzou." Tsubame gave a smile and trod down the stairs to get her wallet and she was soon out of the house.

Yahiko heard the footsteps fade and he stared at himself in the mirror and gave a small laugh. "Take that image out of your mind, huh?" He asked himself softly. He ran a hand through his damp hair and looked at his toes as if he was trying to wiggle them without moving his muscles. "Never was like that with her," he whispered and felt his cheeks burn and his heart skip another beat.

"I'm back!" A voice sang out albeit slightly muffled through the door. Yahiko shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts. "If you're so into singing, go join the choir. Don't spoil my ears, Sanzou." Tsubame on the other hand had gone into a shaky rendition of one of her favourite songs. She knocked the bathroom door and Yahiko stuck his hand out to retrieve his newly bought pants. Tsubame, on the contrary flung the door open and started singing in front of Yahiko in her pyjamas. Yahiko immediately wrapped his towel tightly around his waist and sat on the rim of the bathtub, looking at Tsubame cynically. Was this girl for real?

When Tsubame sang closer to Yahiko, with her brush in her right hand as a makeshift microphone, Yahiko instinctively grabbed hold of her tiny waist and pulled her in. " Hey Myoujin, I was just singing! Oh yeah, take your pants," Tsubame protested and held the pants in front of her face, letting only her eyes peek over the top of the pants. "You haven't thanked me yet," Yahiko said throatily, challenging Tsubame to match his stare. Tsubame, slightly thick as she was, smiled brightly back at him and put the pants on top of Yahiko's towel and smoothened it out. "Would you like a present? Or a movie?" Tsubame gave a genial smile.

Yahiko felt his heart lurch when he felt the fabric against his pelvis. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now, Sanzou, he groaned inwardly. Yahiko looked deeply into Tsubame and cupped her cheek with one hand, using the other to press the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. "Uh, Myoujin, what are you doing…" Tsubame said softly, but her own body refused to back away from the boy.

And then, Yahiko went in for his kiss. Their lips melded like a key to a lock. Tsubame was simply surprised. She tried to break away, yet her brains refused to work. Soon, she felt herself drift off under Yahiko's pressure. Yahiko on the other hand half expected Tsubame to slap him and was fully surprised when the other party wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave a small smile and broke off, leaving Tsubame looking very confused.

Yahiko grinned when he saw her face, all flushed and hot. "You're welcome," he said simply. Tsubame felt her heart beating wildly and quickly unwound her arms from his neck. "I don't know what you're playing at, but don't do that again," Tsubame said, hoping that her voice would stop shaking and the smile on her face could be wiped off. Yahiko grinned and held up the pants before pulling it on from underneath the towel. "Like what you see?" Yahiko smirked when he saw Tsubame staring at him mutely.

Tsubame snapped and stalked out huffily from the bathroom grumbling, "Stupid boy, think you're all that and whatever."

* * *

"So what happened outside the mall has nothing to do with me at all," Tsubame asked Yahiko who was sitting opposite her on the couch. Yahiko looked up from the papers and replied curtly, "No."

"Then why did she try to hurt me?"

"Old stuff. She has no right to hurt you, and I promise you I won't let that happen again to anyone."

"Myoujin, do you think you could try to be more specific? I mean, she tried to hack me to death with that blade of hers!"

"Listen. She's an old girlfriend of mine back in America. Went to the same school, she was popular, I saved her life, blah blah, and she started using me for my money. Except, I was thick enough not to notice. Eventually, she got herself pregnant, trying to 'save' me from a gang I was in. I paid for her abortion and I kind of fell into depression. So I started smoking at 15, but gave up after a while. It just wasn't the way to solve this thing, you know? And now, she's back on my tail, in Japan. And all she wants is my money. She has threatened me that she would tell my parents that I got her pregnant, and that I smoked and did drugs, and laid around with people. Not such a big deal, huh?" Yahiko looked at Tsubame and gave a bitter smile. "That's life in America for you, babe."

Tsubame looked dumbfounded and her legs were still hurting. The scratch on her arm was not making her feel any better either. "Why don't you tell your parents?" She asked quietly. Yahiko looked at her incredulously, " Have you been listening to what I just said? She'll blackmail me in the end! My parents would _disown_ me!" Tsubame stared at Yahiko and shot back a retort, "No. You listen. They are your parents, and you haven't even done anything wrong, I'm sure they would accept you for what you did and what went wrong, right? I mean, they are your parents after all. Are they not the ones that brought you to America in search of a better life? If not, then why would they even bother? Think about it, Myoujin. Just use your head for once in your life and think. They bring you to America and they know that with your constant moving around and what not, there will definitely be some bad stuff happening to your social life right? So why would they not forgive you?"

Tsubame crept up to Yahiko who was sullenly staring at his feet again, with his hands cradling his face and placed an arm round his shoulders. "Stand up to her, Yahiko. You're worth so much more than what you think you are." This time, Tsubame took both of his hands and covered them with hers and stared into Yahiko's eyes. She placed her forehead against his and looked down on the hands she was gripping onto so tightly.

"Face your fears."

And the tears coursed down his cheeks in a silent stream as he hugged the lithe girl tightly in his arms. _Tsubame_, he whispered.


End file.
